Transformers Daughter of the Allspark
by RatchetsGirl1
Summary: Lydia Witwicky never thought she was anything special. That she was a normal girl with her hectic mother Judy and cheep yet loving father Ron. That was until she began to dream of a man in metal haunting her... and when she got a green Chevy volt. She'll soon find she's more then meets the eye. RatchetxOcxMegatron. Main pairing RatchetxOc. No Sam. MudflapxOcxSkids Guardian.
1. Transformers The beginning

Ahem... We all hate doing this but I have to.

I do not *sniffles* Own Transformers... Let alone Ratchet... /3 But I do own Lydia!

Ratchet- Technically in the future I will own Lydia.

Lydia *blushing heavily*

Me- Right... anyway...

* * *

 _"Lydia..."_

 _"Lydia! Lydia Run!"_

 _"Miles!"_

 _Screaming... people were screaming..._

 _Scared... I-I was so scared..._

 _Debris fell from the sky, crushing people underneath._

 _Explosions... sounding in the deep..._

 _Gunfire, singing the song of battle._

 _The Citizens..._

 _They tried to run..._

 _No escape..._

 _No escape..._

 _Only death met their desperate please._

 _I tripped and tumbled with the tremors, trying desperately to run... I tried..._

 _I did not dare look to the sides at all the bodies... and the blood... so much blood._

 _"RUN!" Miles screamed. "They got me! LYDIA RUN!"_

 _Running... more running..._

 _Panting in exhaustion..._

 _Crying in fear..._

 _" **You can not run for long**." His voice rang out, always him..._

 _Only him..._

 _Heart hammering, breath quickening._

 _He wanted me, always hunting me._

 _I leaped over large crumbled stone from the fallen building._

 _Far, far enough from him to hide around the corner into an Alley way._

 _I needed air..._

 _Catch my breath._

 _How?_

 _How long had I ran?_

 _Legs shook, almost buckling from strain._

 _How long... had I been wounded?_

 _Cuts and gashes all around, from what?_

 _From what?_

 _Maybe... the fallen debris... maybe... from falling and tumbling a cross the harsh asphalt? Maybe...?_

" **You can't run much longer. Your in pain.** " _The man said loudly, I could hear his footsteps._

 _Closer... growing ever closer as the distant battle grew silent._

 _Deathly silent..._

" **Your injured, where do you expect to go**?"

 _Close... he was close... to close!_

 _Trembling hands held my mouth._

 _Hoping to mute hazardous breathing._

 _Quite... I had to be... silent..._

 _Footsteps... near by... I peeked open my eye's._

 _There, he was standing there searching._

 _Thick inky black locks came down in waves over silver body armor._

 _Red eyes, Menacing and filled with blood lust, searching for something._

 _For me..._

 _Lips poised in a sadistically mocking smirk, amused... he was amused at my attempts to flee._

 _Fear wracked my body as I shivered, with holding a cry..._

 _Still, stay still..._

 _My foot slipped, jostling rocks under them._

" **Found you**."

"NO!" Lydia screamed as she shot out of bed, eye's frantically sweeping over her room.

Nothing, there was nothing there... She looked down at her orange and white blankets that lay tangled in her legs. The fire place, located near the door, had gone out during the night. Her mahogany desk was littered with papers and letter's, a laptop sat in the corner. Her closet, having no door but beads covering it, lay dark from the lack of light. Her bathroom door was open. Her bookshelves still sat somewhat neatly, but the books out of their original order, beside her desk.

Lydia looked around a bit more before looking down to her wooden floor, her orange slippers were laying on the ground where she'd left them.

Only one more place to check.

She gulped before leaning over her bed and taking a peek underneath. To the left part lay some board games, and miscellaneous items. She shivered in apprehension as she turned to look right and came face to face with beady black eyes.

"AH!" Lydia screamed in fear and then as she fall off of her bed in an all mighty mess of limbs and sheets.

"Dia!" A shout came from downstairs. "Are you alright?!"

"Y-yes! I just... fell."

"Again?"

"...Shut up!" Lydia pouted before turning her head back at the beady black eyes that belonged to her stuffed rabbit BunBun.

How it got there she didn't know.

Since nothing was amiss she sighed in relief, getting up and fixing her bed before retreating to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror.

Staring back at her was a frazzled cream blonde haired girl with the brightest hazel eyes. Adorning her body was black and red shorts. Then a white shirt that had a red panda bear on it munching on a fruit.

"Just a dream." She mutter's before opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing her anxiety pills.

She'd been having the same dream ever since she turned 16, though she was 19 now. Her therapist and doctors prescribed her medications, as if those helped...

But if she told them she keeps dreaming of armored men or giant robots they would toss her in the loony bin.

Especially if she told them she sometimes saw them while awake...

Sighing, she made her way back into her bedroom, glaring at the lump on her bed.

"Koda you lazy aft." She grumbled to herself.

A small brown head poked out of the blankets, giving a pathetic bored yawn in response. One ear was raised while the other one was folded, a cute expression on his face.

"You think the cute look will get you everything." She muttered before brushing her hair.

Her dog, Koda, was a mix breed between a beagle, Pomeranian, and a pug. He looked almost exactly like a miniature German shepherd.

"Dia! You coming or what?"

Lydia yawned before quickly dressing in a dark green hoodie and black shorts. She then clumsily made her way downstairs, making quite a bit of noise on the way down. Koda following loyaly behind her.

"I didn't know we had a pet Elephant." Judy, her eccentric mother, teased her daughter.

"Yea well I-" Lydia stopped, seeing waffles set upon the table. Butter, Powdered sugar, fruit, bacon, and syrup lay around the waffles causing Lydia to drool.

Judy smirked. "See something you like?"

"You know it! Best Mother ever." She chirped, sitting down and grabbing her share before digging in. "Till I'm done anyway."

She laughed as she ducked, dodging a shoe being sent at her head.

Lydia continued eating, every now and then sneaking some bacon for Koda before finishing up as Judy would talk about random things.

"I'm off for some relaxation before school." Lydia told her mother, Putting Koda in the back yard, before taking off out the door and hopping on her bicycle.

Today she would go to her secret spot and practice her violin before going with her dad to get her first car after school.

After riding a long ways away from home she came a cross a giant chasm/cliff/canyon. No one knew what made it, but there were rumors surrounding it about it being evil.

Lydia scoffed at them, She'd been coming here since she was small and nothing has ever happened.

Whatever, it gave her more privacy as she played, the canyon created a very lovely echo and the trickling of the running stream near by made her feel relaxed.

With a humm of approval she brought out her Violin and began to play Narnian lullaby.

(An; watch?v=A6r3qZz8fmU)

She loved the tune from the movie and was pretty obsessed with playing it or humming it when she got the chance to.

She felt all her stress from her nightmares disappear, feeling at peace when ever she played.

The tune gracefully echoed around her, making her close her eyes as images graced her vision.

...and she was taken to a different place.

There was fog everywhere, rusted metal structures lay about as if rotting with time. She'd see no life, not one movement.

Only still robotic figures laying about, also decaying with the buildings.

Then she saw a red and blue robot, eyes blue, staring out sadly at all the destruction before his eyes met hers. He stared for a while before closing his pained eyes, like the hope was leaving him quickly.

Behind him stood an orange and white bot, his hand lay solemnly on the red and blue ones shoulder.

Behind them more stood, looking to the floor as their own sorrows consumed them. One male was black, another was all silver, and the last one yellow and black.

They were all sad.

Feeling their sadness, the vision her pulled her ocarina to her lips and began to play the same lullaby as she currently was playing.

The bots all looked over to her, sorrow filled eyes taking in her appearance before closing and listening to the beautiful alien tune.

Letting the notes flow over them and into their hearts before all began to hum a single deep note that went on and on as she played.

A wind picked up, swirling around her and making her hair float along with dust, creating a small dusty swirl before reaching up and in the starry sky, disappearing as the lyrics died down and faded to silence.

"..."

She'd been dreaming of robots for quite some time now, but she never told anyone in fear they would call her crazy.

And ever since she was small, when she played her music she would find herself on a different planet *a vision she assumed*

When Lydia opened her eye's she was back sitting at the Canyon and her cellphone was going off.

"Lo?" She answered.

"Hey sweety, I'm on my way home."

"Hey dad, just get of work?"

"Yeah, you got your money?"

"Uh huh, and after today's report I should have my final A."

"Alright, I'll be picking you up then."

"Love you dad."

"You too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mrs Witwicky your up!"

Startled from day dreaming Lydia looked up to the teacher blushing a bit at being caught slacking off before picking up her things, dropping a few, before going up to the front desk.

"S-sorry I got a lot of stuff..." She looked over the class, not hearing Trent , her school bully, whispering to his girlfriend Mikaela, her ex best friend. "So for my family genealo-"

A paper flies through the air and hits her in the face causing her to glare at Trent who was laughing.

"Who di-Who did that!?" The teacher glares out at the class. "People! Responsibility."

Lydia scowled, rolling her eyes in annoyance before continuing " For my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great grandfather. Captain Archibald Witwicky, who was a very famous explorer." Lydia starts as she picked up a map. "In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which was a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight to the Arctic Shelf. So that's the story right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by the 19th century seamen."

And que the class laughing immaturely, only stopping as the Teacher gave another glare.

"This here is the quadrant. This one the Sextant." She then picked up a pair of beat up old glasses with cracks in it, " These are pretty cool, they were my grandfathers glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

She spaced for a second, when she started seeing images of a boat breaking through the ice, it's captain shouting commands to keep moving forward, before the teacher cleared his throat and startling her back to reality.

"Right, sorry! So, unfortunately, my great-great Grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward. He drew these strange symbols and blabbed on and on about some giant ice man that he said he had discovered."

Lydia's mind flashes again, an image of the same old man standing in the hand of the large frozen robotic creature, its face was hellish and twisted in a what appeared to be a snarl. The man's gaze looked fearful yet awe'd at the frozen specimen.

Forever trapped in the ice...

Waiting...

Watching...

 **I'm waiting.**

Lydia jumped again before shaking her head in frustration.

"Oh! And-" she was once again interrupted, but this time by the school bell. "-great..."

The teacher was frowning as she struggled to put her stuff away.

"W-was it okay?"

"... I'd say a solid B-."

"A B-? Okay okay.. look out the window. You see that guy in the car? That's my papa. He's in the green car." Lydia starts.

Down below outside, waiting in the heat, was a chubby balding brown haired male sitting in a green car. He looked at his watch before back to the school doors, waiting.

"...Yeah?"

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A girl's dream. Oh and a man's promise to that girl. Now he looks to his girl and says 'Sweety, I'm going to buy you a car, but I want you to bring me two thousand dollars and three A's.' Well she has the money and two of the A's. Okay? Your B-? Pff!" She made hand motions. "Dream gone, Kaput."

She dramatically let it sink in, watching her teachers expression.

"Just ask yourself! What would Jesus do?"

Lydia squealed in glee as she raced to her fathers car. "I got it!"

"Got what?" Ron asks in amusement.

"I got an A-! It's an A though!"

"Hold on, hold on! Let me see." Ron grabbed the paper that his silly child had been waving frantically in his face.

"We good? Am I good?" Lydia asked excitedly.

"Yup! It's an A, We're good." Ron smiled at his ecstatic daughter.

"Yes!" Lydia cheered before hopping in the passenger seat.

 **Watching..**

Lydia blinked, looking back at her father who was driving before shrinking in her seat again.

His voice... why does she have to constantly hear his voice?

 **Soon... we will meet again... soon...**

After a while of driving they neared a used car shop.

Now Lydia loved the new cars but she had a thing for mechanics and fixing up cars... so she decided she wanted a used car just so she could tinker with it and make it awesome!

So with that, they pulled into Bobby's car lot, with some creepy ass clown looking like he was dying in the heat.

This made Lydia upset for the poor guy, what if he got heat stroke?

A large man walked up to them, a sleazy grin on his face. "Welcome! Welcome to Bobby Bolivia, How can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for a car for my daughter." Ron began, the man before him paused and looked at the kid beside him. "Her first car."

"You come to me?" He sounded touched. "That makes us family!"

With that he threw an arm around her shoulder, making her very very uncomfortable... "Call Me Uncle Bobby B' Baby."

"Hands off." Ron glared at the man.

"Oh, s'cuse me." Bobby let go, raising his hands in a calming matter. "Now... come with me! I got a few good n's over he-"

Lydia ignored the man, as he prattled on and on about cars and then about his momma in the house a cross from them, in favor of looking over the other car's.

She scowled as she took in the scrap heaps before her.

"This screams 40 year old virgin." She mumbled to her father, getting more annoyed at the next one. "And this one says 50 year old vir-"

Lydia paused at the grin on Rons face before smirking in amusement when he opened his mouth and said "We'll take this one then."

"Papa." She laughed at him before shaking her head and then she spotted it, the perfect car. "Oh my god dad!"

He turned and watched his child race over to a beat up Green and black Chevy Volt. "I don't know." He muttered to her as he looked it over. It was pretty beat up, looked like it could use some work...

"He's perfect." She smiled as she ran a hand over the hood before opening the door and sitting down. She ran her hands on the wheel before noticing a symbol on the wheel.

Blinking, she ran her thumb over it, wiping away some of the dust.

' _Oi! Dat tickles!'_

She blinked, staring at the radio.

D-did it just go off?

She shook the feeling off, impossible.

She was hallucinating again.

"Dad this is the one."

"Hey!" Bobby came jogging over. "Uh, This one's not for sale deary, we're still working on it."

"I want him." She said in finality. "I'm a mechanic, I can fix him up."

Bobby blinked at her before almost smirking. He quickly hid it. "Well... considering the type of car this is... five grand."

"Nope, not going over four." Ron denied, annoyed with the dealer.

"Well lets go kid, out of the car."

"No no no no, the car picks the driver." She argued.

"Yeah well that's when the drivers don't have cheap a-" He stopped at the vicious glare on the girls face, paling before wisely keeping his mouth shut. "-A-anyway we got a fiesta over here."

She scowled, refusing to get out for a moment before growling and getting out of the car, shutting the door with a huff.

 _'Oh no ya don't!'_

Only for her to squeak as the door smashed into the next car.

"WOAH!"

"You okay?"

"I'm alright, no problem. I'll just ding this out, no trouble."

Lyda frowned as she stared at the car, scuffling her feet.

 _'Yous won't get da best of me!_ '

Before she could take another step a shrill sound came from the Chevy.

"AHH!" She cried, feeling her father fling himself over her and protectively guarding her from the now flying glass shards.

"You okay?" Ron asked worried.

"Y-yea I'm okay papa." She whispered shakily as he helped her stand.

Bobby shakily got up as well, eyes wide and scared as he took in the damage before him and then to the two that were standing up and brushing off the glass around them. "F-four thousand!"

"Need some music." Lydia muttered, standing near her new... well used, car.

She fumbled through the list before snickering when she reached "Car wash" From Shark tale and hit play as she started the hose. She started her scrubbing of the car as she opened her mouth to sing.

"Ooh, do do do do do do do, Car wash, car wash. Ooh, do do do do do do do, Car wash, car wash (Yeah, let's drop it on 'em like this) Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh. Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh, You might not ever get rich, ha. Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch. There ain't no telling who you might meet,A movie star or maybe a common thief. Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah) At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah)" Lydia squeaked when she heard a chuckle, swinging around with her hose and accidentally spraying said person who was laughing.

"M-Miles!"

"Ach! Wet!" He laughed as he shook off the water, mock glaring at Lydia. "Well that's one way to take a shower?"

"What are you doing here?" She blinked in confusion.

"Uh... geek night?" He reminded her.

She blinked, she had totally forgotten that she had invited Miles over for a geek night watching all the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings movies. "Doh yea!"

He raised an eye brow amused. "You sure you don't wanna just go to the beach party where Keala is?"

"You know that's not my kind of thing..." Lydia frowned to Miles. "Besides you know what happened with Trent last time."

Lydia shuddered at the memory of the Jock flirting with her in a very inappropriate way.

"Good point..." Miles muttered.

The two chattered on as they moved into the house, her mother and father had gone on a date night and so Lydia had the living room to herself.

She flopped on the couch, Miles hoping over the back before flopping down with her as she started the movie. Upon the table sat a large bowl of kettle corn popcorn.

Because if you ask Lydia, Kettle corn was THE best.

Period.

The two began the first movie, "The Hobbit; An unexpected Adventure" Followed by "Desolation of Smaug" And "Battle of the five Armies"

To talked the whole time, both having already seen the movie, and would sometimes quote scenes every now and then. The most fun parts they when they would quote scenes from a youtube channel called HISHE *How It Should Have Ended* with quotes like;

Person playing Gandalf (Mimicked by Miles) "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Person playing Bilbo (Mimicked by Lydia) "An adventure?"

Person playing Gandalf (Mimicked by Miles) "Yes, a 48 frames per second 3D adventure. Filled with Stone Giants, Bickering trolls, and goblin kings with scrotum beards."

Person playing Bilbo (Mimicked by Lydia) "I-I'm sorry but did you just say S-scrotum beards?"

Person playing Gandalf (Mimicked by Miles) "SCROTUM BEARDS!"

They had a great laugh during that, not being able to take that part seriously BECAUSE of the Youtube channel.

After watching all the Hobbit movies they watched the Lord of the Rings series before both passing out on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Floating..._

 _She was floating in a sea of light._

 _Surrounded by peace._

 _"Hello?" Lydia Called through the dark._

 _Was she dreaming again?_

 _"Hello?" She called longer, wandering aimlessly in the white nothingness._

 _" **Lydia.** " A voice called to her._

 _"W-who is there?"_

 _" **Come**."_

 _"Come? To where? Who are you?"_

 _" **Come to me**."_

 _"... where are you?"_

 _" **Find me... before it is to late.** "_

 _"To late? Hello?... Hey! Don't leave me!"_

 _" **You are never alone...** "_

 _"Wait, please tell me whats going on." Lydia knew she must be dreaming, which was weird because the metal man wasn't in this dream..._

 _" **Stay strong... Stargazer**."_

 _"Stargazer?" Lydia felt familiarity coursing through her at the name... but before she could follow the direction of the voice a strange revving sound reverberated around her... stiring her consciousness.._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EndDream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Lydia woke sleepily to the sound of her Chevy's engine. Startled out of her grogginess she jumped up, tripping over Miles who shot up next with wide eyes before running out the door.

"Papa someones stealing my car!" She shouted as she put on some shoes, barely hearing Miles running behind her.

She hopped on her bike *Miles on his* and the two raced after the green car. "Where you going with my car?" She hissed but the car was too fast and she lost sight of it.

"We lost it." Miles panted next to her.

"Oh my god." Lydia gasped, backing up into Miles.

"What?"

"Look!" She pointed up to the Robot, whom had the same coloring her Chevy did, that was shooting a beam into the sky. She heard Miles freak before he pulled her to the ground.

"My name is Miles, and my friends car is a robot." She glared at him as he was recording, showing a video of the Alien, on his phone. "See that? Right there! If I don't make it Mom, dad I love you. A-And if you find Busty beauties hidden under my bed its not mine. I'm holding it for a friend."

Lydia made a disgusted face at her friend who then backtracked over his previous statement.

"Okay that's a Lie, I got it from Uncle Lu, its mine."

She ignored his rants as she peered over the junk to watch the robot in Awe.

Until a snarl startled her.

"L-Lydia." Miles squeaked in fear.

"Shh" She hushed, watching.

"L-Lydia!" His voice cracked.

"Wha-" She snapped but paused when she saw 4 dogs snarling at them. "-OH SHIT! RUN!"

They both scrambled up, running away from the chained up dogs.

Though unfortunately with their luck the chains broke and the dogs followed them deep into the junk yard before trapping them in a corner.

"AH!" Lydia cried out when one got her ankle.

"Let go!" Miles swung a crow bar, making the dog yelp and back off but the rest tried to lunge.

A roar of the engine came, the Chevy ripping into the area and effectively scaring the dogs off.

"OKay okay, Take your keys!" Miles took the keys from Lydia. " She don't want them anymore!"

He then proceeded dragging her away.

Lyda was gaping for breath by the time they got away, both making their way home. More so Miles dragging her the entire way. Once they reached home Miles refused to talk about what they saw and decided to go home. Lydia sighed, running her hands through her hair as she met her father in the living room.

"Lydia! Did you get your car?"

"No... I lost it. I'm sorry dad."

"Okay, we're calling the cops in the morning and we'll get it back." He tried reassuring her.

Lydia didn't know if she wanted the car back... her car which was actually an alien. She just nodded for his sake before retiring to her room upstairs and to bed.

* * *

This break is brought to you by PUMPKIN PIE! It is delicious... That is all... ON WITH THE MOVIE/FANFIC! O_O'

* * *

"-And I can't find it anywhere!"

Lydia frowned, racking her brain. "Miles, did you leave it at the junk yard last night?"

"... DAMNIT! I threw the phone with the keys..."

Lydia let out a laugh. "We can go back and ge-"

"Nope! No. With those dogs and that thing out there I'm not going anywhere!"

She heard a rumble in his stomach and could picture him turning red.

"... You dork, did you eat?"

"No... I forgot to do the shopping this morning."

"Well I can meet you at Burger king if you want? I haven't eaten yet either."

"Yeah sure I guess." Miles mutters.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving my dog a bath. God he smells. Who's a good boy? No no! Don't- Stay in the tub!"

Lydia laughed before hanging up and walking into the Kitchen. She didn't tell Miles that the robot looked like the ones she dreams about.. It had to just be a coincidence... it had to..

Koda was watching her intently, making her realize it was time she got his breakfast. "Are you hungry?"

Both ears went up eagerly and his eye's widened before he began whining.

"You want... num nums?" She pulled a can of wet dog food out of the storage closet where she kept his dog supplies.

He began barking, jumping on her leg to make sure he had her attention.

"Okay, okay! Your not starving piglet." She grumbled as she made his bowl before placing it down and watching in disgust as he devoured it quickly and making obnoxious slurp sounds. "Pig..."

While he did that she left upstairs to get dressed and out of her pajamas which she had been parading around in.

Dressing in punk rock cloths before making her way downstairs once more and spying Koda staring intently out the door, his food bowl licked clean of ANY crumb or drop of juice. She frowned at the concentrated look before he started barking and growling.

"Koda, can you not? I really don't want to listen to your barking." She grumbled, before frowning more and walking over to him to look outside of the door.

There in her yard was her Green and Black Chevy Volt.

Blinking Lydia freaked for a second, dialing Miles' cell phone number.

No answer, she left a voice mail.

"Miles! Miles, that robo car's back!" She hissed. "It's in my yard, stalking me. What do I do? What do I do?! I so cant deal with being abducted."

She paused before shutting the phone off. Muttering annoyed to herself when she remembered he had tossed said phone at the robo car and is most likely back at the junk yard.

Making a snap decision she ran out the door, grabbing her messenger bag, and hopping onto her bike before racing off. All the while her car followed her. Putting pedal to the medal she wound up losing him and was panting tiredly before noticing a single Cop car sitting idle. She power walked up to it, glad to have the law enforcement near by.

"Officer! I'm very glad your here. I-I need your help." She started.

The cop in the car glared at her before stepping out of the car, his sun glasses obscured his eyes and only some stubble was seen. Black, matching his messy hair.

"What can I help you with miss..." He trailed off.

She ignored the uncomfortable feeling he gave her, and the way he was tensed.

"Lydia Witwicky." She mumbled before continuing, not noticing the man tense even more. "Okay look, this might sound crazy... But just listen okay? I'm being chased by my-"

She paused, looking at the frozen cop.

"Uhm... sir?"

"..."

"S-sir?"

"..."

She hesitated before shakily putting her hand gently on his arm and reading his name tag. "Officer Cade?"

He shook his head before staring at her silently, sunglasses slipping to show red eyes. Lydia froze now, eyes wide.

"O-O-Officer?" She squeaked when he began grinning creepily.

"I've been looking for you girl." He growled making her squeak again as he gripped her arm tightly and brought her closer.

"I-I haven't broken a-any law's!" She attempted to assure the scary cop.

Lydia gasped and stumbled back when the man before her disappeared and the Mustang Police vehicle engines roared to life with no driver.

It revved forward, casing her to fall back, and continued revving forward as she scrambled back as far as she could.

"W-wait! Wait! Please s-stop! Stop!"

Then... it's lights began to expand outward before the entire vehicle shuddered once more and transformed into a large metal monster.

"Lydia Witwicky." The robotic monster growled. "Where is Item number 21153? Where are the Glasses?!"

Lydia's eyes widened, what glasses? What was it talking about?

"I-I don't know what your talking about." She squeaked as his robotic hands pinned her against an abandoned car.

"Where is Archibalds glasses!?"

"M-My grandfathers glasses?!" She gaped, thoughts racing back to her project she did on him in school.

He had gone mad, saying something about a giant metal man... She gulped, it appears he had not been mad at all! And now this giant robot wanted something from her grandfathers glasses...

A blaring horn distracted the two as her green and black Chevy, followed by a black and yellow beat up Camaro, came rushing into the large bots legs.

He went flying and Lydia chose this moment to run as fast as she could.

"Lyda?" She turned to see Miles who had seen her running around frantically.

"Run Miles! Run! The robots back and it brought friends!" Lyda shouted as she collided with him, dragging him into a run with her after he screamed when the vicious bot had appeared chasing them once more.

Her Chevy came roaring in, skidding a crossed the asphalt before halting near her with it's doors open.

"He wants us to get in." She whispered, picking up her bag that had dropped. How it stayed on for as long as it did she never knew.

"What!? I'm not getting in that!" Miles glared at his friend.

"50 years from know can you look back and say you had the guts to get in the car?" She asked him before crawling into the vehicle.

Miles reluctantly followed and as soon as he situated himself and put the seat belt on the vehicle took off quickly.

and company followed.

"Aw Shit!" Miles cursed.

"What?"

"The cop car is fallowing us."

The Chevy took some hard turns, causing the two to tumble about in the car and scream every now and then when they would recklessly weave in and out of traffic before.

"We're gunna die!" Miles screamed as he clung to the handle on the roof.

"No, no He's a good driver. Your a great driver!" She patted the dash board. "We'll be-"

They were suddenly racing towards a large glass window.

" **We're gunna die**!" They both clung together as they crashed through the window before pulling into some dark corner.

The engine cutting off.

"Its locked." Miles whispered as he fumbled to opened the door.

"Shh!" Lyda hissed as the Saleen Cop car was driving by them. "Ok, okay gotta move, hes gone."

Her chevy started up and ripped out of the building, the cop car having heard them came quickly after and they suddenly found themselves tossed out of the car as it transformed. The camaro from earlier did the same.

The Saleen did the same, but not before releasing a small minibot that came rushing at the duo.

"AH!" Lydia screamed as it tackled her, dropping her bag as it was ripping at her pants. "G-get off!"

She squeaked, screamed, and eeped as she flailed around rolling down a hill. The mini bot was poking and prodding her body.

"G-glasses m-must f-find." It muttered.

Lydia squirmed and flailed more in discomfort as the mini bot was rough in its ministrations.

"Miles!" She screamed, not knowing where her friend went.

"DIA!"

She turned to see Miles come scrambling back with a chainsaw before hacking the bots head off.

"Aww!" The bot cried in pain. "W-why?"

"Not so tough without a head now are you!?" Miles kicked the head away.

None noticed how it landed near Lydia's bag, or that it crawled inside it. As the two made their way back up the slope she had fallen down they were met by two Robots.

"Shit." Miles hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling her behind him.

Despite the fact he was trembling in fear.

"I-I don't think they will hurt us." She tried to reassure.

"They gotta be Japanese. Yeah..." He looked them over. "Japanese."

"Really?" She deadpanned at him before turning to the bots. "C-Can you talk?"

"Well I's can talk but not real gud." Her green car spoke in what sounded like a hillbilly accent. "Bumble can't talk tho, He dun lost his voice. He uses dem radio's ta talk."

"You talk through the radio?" Miles asked.

"Your wonderful!" A radio played from the yellow bot as he clapped his hands. "Your beautiful! Your wonderful!"

"W-where did you come from?" Lydia asked, "A-and what are your names?"

"We's what you humans call aliens. His names Bumblebee and Fur me Da names Skids, I'm da coolest bot." Skids posed fancily, before tripping. "OW! Dat hurt..."

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Came a familiar voice from Bumblee, a quite from The lion king.

"EY!" Skids yelled indignantly.

Bumblebee shook his head annoyed before transforming into a car, followed by Skids.

"Any more questions you wanna ask?"

"I think we're good for now..."

"We got ta meet some friends of ours." Skids responded. "Lets go!"

Lydia glanced at Miles before jogging over to pick up her bag, then hopping in Skids who took off without Miles.

"Hey! What about my friend?"

"Bumblebee will take em. Sides I'm ur guardian not his."

"I-I guess."

"D'aww cheer up. You's gunna like everyone else." Skids said before speeding up.

"W-where are they going?" Lyda asked as the camaro had skidded to a stop.

"Shoot, yous friend is stupid. He be insulting Bee!"

"Why?"

"Says he was a crap Camaro."

"Really?" She looked back, seeing Bumblebee throw Miles out of the car before speeding off. "Skids, please stop. I can't leave him behind."

"Oh don't worreh! Bee'll fix him good."

She felt Skids slow to a stop before Bumblee passed them, scanning a car and then becoming a sleek gorgeous brand new Camaro.

She let out a whistle. "Well he sure cleaned up good." She laughed when Miles's jaw dropped and Bee's alternative mode seemed to puff up.

"T-There's more. Dia' there's more." Miles whisper yelled as he hid behind Lydia.

"... Really? I thought they were just here for a truck stop." She replied sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Noted. Response; Don't care." She snarked before looking warily at the vehicles now surrounding them in a circle. A black GMC Topkick, A white and red emergency Hummer, another Chevy like hers but orange, A silver Pontiac Solstice, Bumblebee in his alt, Skids in his, and a giant Blue flamed Peter built truck.

The moment her hand touched the grill of said truck it gave a shudder and began to transform, followed by the rest.

The largest bot, the peter built, stood before her and then knelt in close.

"Are you Lydia Rose Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

"Y-Yes." She gulped out.

Lord he was tall...

"My name is Optimus Prime, we are Autonomous organisms from the planet Cybertron."

She was freaking out mentally; Aliens, actual Aliens standing right before her and asking about her grandfather. The same Aliens from her visions... from her dreams..

"But you may call us Autobots for short." The rescue hummer replied, taking a step forward.

Watching her oddly.

"This is my second in command, designation Jazz."

"What up lil' bitches? This looks like a cool place ta kick it." Came a deep voice from the silver bot as he did a few fancy moves and landed on a car.

Crushing it.

"H-H-How did he talk like that?" Miles piped up from behind Lydia.

"We learned earths languages from the world wide web." Optimus replied.

Lydia gaped, good lord... who knows what they found on there... Apparently Miles thought the same because he was looking shocked too.

"My weapons specialist Ironhide."

Giant cannons sprung from the black bot and began to whir to life causing Miles to give a girly shriek as he jumped behind Lydia who looked wide eyed.

"Watch where you point those!" Lydia yelped.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus scolded.

"Just wanted to show em my cannons..." Ironhide said. W-was he pouting?

"My medical officer Ratchet."

Lydia looked him over just as he did them, before he began smelling the air.

Wait... Lyda frowned in thought... Robots could breath? Wha?

"My sensor's indicate the male wants to mate with the female." He stated.

Lyda's jaw dropped before swinging around to Miles who looked completely embarrassed. "Ew." Was all she said before scooting near Skids who was cracking up along with the bot that looked like him.

"Well that was rude." Miles muttered in defeat.

"You know I don't have any interest in you like that. Deal with it." She grumbled bluntly. "Your like... a brother. So that's just... no."

"And this is my scout Bumblebee."

"Check on the rep, yep, second to none!" Bee did a few kickboxing moves.

"And your guardian Skids along with his twin Mudflap."

The two mentioned, had been arguing and shoving each other but when they heard their names they snapped to attention.

"Yup! I'm yous guardian."

"Hey aft hole I'm her guardian to!"

"Psh Naw man I'm her guardian, she chose me. Stupid."

"Who yous calling stupid?!"

"You. Obviously."

"Glitch head!"

"Slagger!"

"Yo mama!"

Skids gasped, eyes drooping. "Yo man ya went to far..."

"Enough." Optimus sighed exaggeratedly.

"Why are you here?" Miles wondered.

"We are here looking for the AllSpark, and we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-who?" Miles furrowed his eyebrow.

"Who would go around with the name Megatwat?" Lydia wondered, eye brows furrowed in thought.

"How do you get Megatwat from Megatron?" Miles asked.

She blinked when all the bots began to laugh, blushing she assumed she heard it wrong. She jumped back behind the closest bot *who happened to be Ratchet* And hid behind his leg when images of a metal planet appeared, falling to pieces.

"Its okay." She heard him reassure. "It's merely a hologram."

Her eyes grew wide at the images of Bots fighting, murdering, and injuring each other. Especially when a bot more sinister then any appeared.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed." Optimus continued on.

The image changes to Megatron violently murdering another bot who had been fleeing for safety, running his spear through it and ripping out what appeared to be its heart. Lydia flinched from the carnage, heart racing.

She... she didn't like this one bit.

"Our planet was consumed by death and the Allspark was lost to the stars."

A large Cube appears, floating in the black nothingness of space.

"Megatron fallowed it to earth, where Captain Witwicky found him. It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube, and Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigational system. The coordinates to the cubes location on earth were imprinted into his glasses."

After the images stopped Lydia continued staring at the same spot, transfixed and frightened. That is until Ratchet nudged her with his foot. She blinked back to reality before asking the question that had been on her mind.

"H-How did you know about the glasses?"

"Ebay."

"E-Ebay? But... I'm not selling anything on Ebay..." Lydia mutters furiously to herself in confusion.

"Uh... Whoops..." Miles gulped.

Lydia froze from pacing, gaze on Miles. "What do you mean oops? Mi-"

She froze her speech next, staring wide eyed at the now fidgety Miles.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She seethed, causing the bots to step back at the sudden anger.

"W-Well you... I-I... I'm sorry!"

"Those are not even yours to sell! How the hell did you get my information to put it on? What the hell Miles?! I never gave you permission to sell them and why would I? Those are family Heirlooms!"

"W-Well I just thought... You weren't doing anything with them! A-And well I thought I'd make a good sum of money for us-"

"-To what?" She glared at him. "Do you even comprehend what you have done!?"

She felt Ratchet go to grab her but she moved out of the way.

"No!" She snapped at him, glaring harshly before turning back to Miles "Well?"

"I-I don't-"

"That's right! You do not! GOD Your so stupid Miles!"

He reared back, eyes almost watering.

"Miles, You put my address on there. My home address! THEY KNOW WHERE MY FAMILY IS! You have put them in danger."

Miles' eyes widened, he hadn't thought of that. Then again back then there were no alien robots.

"T-they could be in danger! Those... stupid Decepticreeps could go to my home and kill them to get to me!" Lydia started hyperventilating as fears took over her thoughts. What danger her family was now in. "Mama and Papa are home tonight..."

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use it's power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army. And the human race will be extinguished. Lydia witwicky, you hold the key to earths survival." Ratchet distracted Lydia.

She looked up to him, to them, focused. "I know where they are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WitwickyHousehold~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-And then just decided to do all your chores."

Lydia looked bashful at her father, who was staring at her sternly.

"Life's great huh?" He continued.

"Life.. life is fantastic is how good it is. I'll do the chores now, starting with the garbage!"

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Strain myself? Dad its just the garbage. I can do it." Lydia peeked over her shoulder to see Bee, Skids and Mudflap peeking around. She blinked widely and while her father wasn't looking she brought her finger to her lips making the SHH motion.

They nodded, mimicking her.

Which she found completely adorable and in a non stressful situation would most likely D'aww.

"I'll do it." She turned back to her dad.

"It would hurt my feelings." She tried, getting nervous when she spotted Optimus on the opposite side of the house.

How hard could it possibly be for them to WAIT for her?

"You sure? I don't mind... I-"

Lydia pushed the door gently closed when he tried coming out.

"NO, no, no I'm gunna do it. I'll... do the trash and...scrape the drill... and sweep the house before I go to bed."

Ron looked at his daughter oddly, one eyebrow raised. "Right now?"

"Right now."

She peeked to see Jazz peering through the front yard and just about had a heart attach. What if the neighbors saw?!

"-your mother wanted me to ground you."

Lydia blinked over to her father, frowning. "I know I'm late... I don't have an excuse really for why... just having fun driving around in my car."

"Hmm..."

"Ah, It's just another thing that you did for me papa. C-Cause your such a swell guy." Good lord she felt stupid, how would she get away with this? There was no way her father would NOT notice something fishy.

He gave her an exasperated look before muttering. "One more huh? Alright, I'm off to bed."

"Good night papa love you."

She waited a few moments before whirling on the bots that were now standing in the back yard. "You seriously couldn't wait for me!?" She hissed.

They all looked at each other sheepishly.

"Oh! No no, Optimus please watch the, watch where you step. Wait, wait! oh no no!"

Optimus tried his best to not step on anything, but with how large his feet were... He accidentally crushed Ron's prized fountain. "Oops... My bad."

She turned on Miles, who looked guilty at not keeping them back. "You couldn't keep them back?"

"What am I supposed to do? Hit them with the paper?"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Noted. Response; don't care." Miles mimicked.

She was freaking mentally but tried to remain calm.

Forget it. She would be dead by morning once Ron found his fountain.

Oh man! Oh man, Oh man oh-

Koda, who had been silent and UN-noticed in the yard, decided to chose this moment when his dearest mother figure was freaking out to pee on the weapons specialist.

Aka Ironhide.

"Gah! Wet!" He growled looking down at the dog."

"Koda! NO!" She ran over and picked him up, holding her baby close.

She heard Ironhide's weapons turn on and aim at her dog. "WOAH! Easy, easy!"

"You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?"

"NO!" She growled at the large bot. "He's a pet, a dog. Not a rodent. More specifically he's MINE. We love dogs."

"He leaked lubricants all over my foot!"

"He pee'd on you? Bad Koda!"

"Bad Koda!" Ironhide grumbled. "My foots going to rust."

"Stop being such a baby." Lydia snapped, getting more annoyed when the cannons were still out. "Put those away!"

He glared at her.

She glared back.

"..."

"..."

"and what are you going to do about it femme?"

"This!" She hurled a wrench at his helm causing him to rear back surprised. "There's more where that came from!"

He and the other bots stared at her in shock.

"...what?"

"Primus, its another Ratchet the Hatchet!" Mudflap clung to Skids.

"Aw man! We's fragged!"

"Wha- You know what never mind." Lydia grumbled before turning to Miles. "Watch them. I'm going in for the glasses."

Miles nodded and looked awkwardly to the bots.

"So uh-"

His voice faded as Lydia ran upstairs to her room to search for her grandfather's glasses, going through drawers and her closet. She dropped her purse on the bed and continued to rummage through her things when she noticed movement in her bag.

"What the-"

The minibot from before popped out.

"Gah!" She fell backwards as it scampered towards her. "You!"

"N-n-no! Don't hurt F-f-f-frenzy!"

She paused, a metal bat was now in her hands. "Why shouldn't I? You tried hurting me!"

"N-n-needed the g-glasses! W-where are t-t-the glasses? M-m-m-must find the g-g-glasses or Cade and F-Frenzy will be o-offlined!"

"What do you mean?"

"F-F-Failure not an o-option! Where are the g-g-glasses? F-Frenzy don't want t-t-to offline!"

Lydia observed the little frightened bot. Something sturing inside of her. He was like a child, kinda. She didn't know why but she couldn't bring herself to harm him.

"If they threaten to kill you all the time for failure then why stay with them?"

Frenzy paused, looking at the girl.

"F-F-Frenzy and Cade w-wouldn't be accepted by the b-b-bots." He stated.

"... Prove to me that you don't want to be on their side." She started. "And I'll protect you both."

"A-and what can you do?" Frenzy challenged.

"Just stick with me." Lyda supplied. "They refuse to hurt humans yes? Well if I'm in the way... they cant hurt you guys. But I'm not going to trust you right away, I'd be stupid if I did."

Frenzy thought for a moment, pausing so he could talk to Barricade about it. "I-If the fleshy could c-convince the bots to a-a-accept us then w-w-we will defect from the c-c-cons and be n-n-neutrals."

Lydia nodded in agreement. She didn't know why she was doing this. It was like something was urging her to do it. She always listened to her gut feelings, and so she accepted Frenzy into hiding with her. He scowered the room looking for a new alt mode before picking out a large tablet and scanning it before turning into it. Lydia placed him in her bag for now and continued her search for the glasses. Giving a yelp when the world began to move and she heard Ron shouting from downstairs.

"Earthquake!"

Lydia ran to the window to see the twins had tripped into the house.

"What are you doing!?" She hissed causing the twins to freeze up frightened. "Do you WANT to be caught? Be quiet!"

"Move!" Ironhide said to Ratchet who grumbled back to him.

"Be quiet." Optimus scolded. "Can't you see she want's us to be quiet?"

Lydia face palms as Ratchet hit the power line, spazzing out before falling and causing an even bigger shake of the earth.

She could hear her parents coming up stairs and she quickly looked in her closet for her antique box, hoping she had put them in there.

"You've got to try that!" She heard Ratchet laugh.

"Yeah. That looks fun." Came Ironhides sarcastic voice.

"Lydia?" Her mom knocked on the door.

"What is this? What's with the locked doors? You know the rules! No locked doors in this house!" Her dad shouted.

Lyda hissed as she quickly hid the glasses in her pocket, looking to see Ratchet peeking in with a light.

"Don't make me start counting!"

"Ratchet!" She covered one of his optics from the window.

"Hey!"

"Stop the light! They'll see!"

"Let go of my optic!"

"Turn it off!"

"Femme!"

Lydia growled when he didn't listen to her and picked up her shoe, throwing it at Ratchet who blinked in surprised.

"She hit the Hatchet." Mudflap gaped.

"Yous said it." Skidz was gaping too.

"Hide!" She hissed at them all.

"Oh! Parents!" One of the bots stated before the rest hid.

Her getting a glare from Ratchet.

She glared back before noticing a Yellow hand yank Ratchet into a hiding spot. Quickly she ran to the bathroom and wet her hair and skin frantically as she listened to her father counting down, before running to open the door. "Whats with the bat?"

Ron and Judy stared at their daughter.

"W-what was with the door?" Ron glared.

"Oh, sorry Daddy I took a shower and forgot to get my cloths out... I didn't want anyone walking in while I was naked."

Ron blinked before muttering uncomfortably.

"Why are you so out of breath?" Judy asked. "Were you... were you masturbating?"

Lydia's face turned scarlet. "MOM!"

"Judy!" Ron looked equally as uncomfortable.

"No Mom, I wasn't"

"There's no need to get so defensive. Everyone does it. You can call it... Dia's happy time... Dia's special alone time-"

"-Ma! Stop it!"

"-Judy seriously"

"I don't want to have this kind of talk!"

"The parents are annoying. Shall I terminate?" Lydia barely heard Ironhide over the arguing couple.

"No! We do not harm humans. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm just saying... it's an option."

"-With myself." Her mom continued.

"MOM! Okay, No I wasn't M-Ma- doing that! okay, the earthquake scared me alright so I was rushing to dress and everything and get to the door before I got in trouble. I had been jogging before hand so I was already out of breath." Lyda scolded her mother.

"Okay okay I'm sorry I've had a bit to drink tonight."

"Okay, but mom wheres my backpack? I got some homework Miles needs, he's waiting in the back for me."

"In the kitchen."

Lydia sighed in relief before making her way downstairs to grab her backpack, Mile coming in, before she turned to go back to the bots when the doorbell rang.

Sighing, she made her way to the door and opened it only to see men in uniforms and black vans. Koda came in when he heard the noise, barking at the intruders.

"Uhm.. Can I help you?"

"Lydia Wilkciky?"

"It's Witwicky sir, but yes?"

"Agent Simmons. I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Woah woah!" Ron pulled Lydia inside and behind him. "What do you want with my daughter?"

"She's under investigation."

"For what?"

"That's classified."

"Your not going anywhere with my daughter."

"Are you threatening me?" The agent narrowed his eyes when Ron took a step forward.

"No, but I will call the cops. Something is fishy here."

"This whole operation is fishy."

"What Operation?"

"You, your kid, your little yapping mutt."

"Ron their all over the yard!" Judy gaped. "Their in my garden! Hey! I worked hard on those!"

"Step forward." Simmons told Lydia who, confused, did as she was told.

He pulled out a special machine, ignoring the noises of the other agents around them going through everything, and turned it on. Eye's widening as the machine set of an alarm.

"14 rads. Bag em and tag em. Me-"

His machine broke.

"..."

"..."

"Get them."

"Hey!" Miles shouted when one agent started pulling him forward.

"Let go!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"You touch my dog and I'll kick your ass!"

"Lydia!"

"Papa!"

"Don't' say nothing till you get a lawyer!"

"Get your hands off me you creep!"

"HEY!"

Lydia soon found herself shoved into a car with Miles before Simmons stepped in as well, sitting a crossed from them as the vehicle began to move.

This was seriously no her day.

* * *

This break is brought to you by Seamor... er... Seamaur... ah... Simmons! Agent Se-whats-his-face Simmons Because right now I apparently can't recall how to say his name... Anyway-

Simmons- Your ruining the story!

Me- Oi! Zip it!

Simmons- Would you just PLEASE continue? Seriously.

Me- Arlight already! GEESE!

* * *

"So!" Simmons started, staring down the two before him. "What do you two know about Aliens?"

Lydia blinked, before snickering. "Pfff Aliens? Seriously? That's nerd crap."

Miles nodded quickly. "Right. Like E.t? Pfff Fake." He gave an awkward laugh.

Lydia almost rolled her eyes. Great Acting Miles, she thought to herself.

"Is this you?"

He pulled out Mile's Cellphone and played a voicemail."-les! Miles, that robo car's back!" Lydia's voice hissed through the phone. "It's in my yard, stalking me. What do I do? What do I do?! I so cant deal with being abducted."

Lydia blinked before glaring at Miles who looked sheepish. "Ah... I threw it with the keys..."

She glared over at the Agent before them.

"I know you know things. I can lock you up for a long long time." Simmons snapped at the kids.

"Oh, you know what? Don't listen to him." She told Miles. "He's just pissy because he has to get back to his security job at the mall."

"Zip it little girl." Simmons snapped, eying her for a moment before bringing out a badge. "You see this? This is a Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge. It's time to talk!"

The Car suddenly smashed into a large object causing the people in the car to scream. "Big! It's big!" The driver shouted.

"W-what?!"

"Hold on!" Miles shouted when Lydia went rolling forward.

Simmons caught her before she smashed her head into the window, securing her as the car rocked.

"Oh my-" Lydia squeaked, reeling away from the window as the ground began to disappear before her, getting smaller and smaller as they were lifted into the air.

Lydia hated heights, oh how she hated heights.

The car gave a horrid groan before the roof gave out and they were sent crashing into the ground.

Lydia, out of terror, completely clung to Agent Simmons as they dropped.

"You okay?" She vaguely heard Simmons ask her.

"I-I hate heights. I. H-hate. Heights." She murmured before being helped up back into her seat.

"You jerks are in for it now! I'd like you to meet a friend of ours. Optimus Prime." Miles taunted.

Simmons, who had been helping Lydia up, glanced up and just about dropped his jaw.

"Taking the children was a BAD idea." Optimus glares at the Agents. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

"Get back!" Lydia turned to see Ironhide growling to one Agent. "Freeze!"

"Give me those." Jazz speaks up as the weapons floated over to him.

"Yous in trouble now!" Mudflap say's as he took a few threatening steps closer.

"Yeah no one messes with our human." Skids growled. No one touched his human!

"Big... Big guys with big guns." Simmons friend stutters.

Optimus kept his eye's on Simmons. "You do not seem afraid of us."

"I can fix dat." Skids snapped.

"We's can fix dat real gud." Mudflap finished.

"Protocols!" Simmons sputter's. "There are S-Seven Protocols that allow me to tell you that I am not allowed to talk to you except to tell you that I am not allowed to talk to you."

Optimus narrowed his optics in irritation. "Get out of the car."

"Me?" Simmons pointed to himself. "You want me-"

"Now!"

They all piled out quickly.

Lydia tripped a bit before catching herself as she felt her cuffs leave her. Miles had gotten rid of them before Lydia turned on the Agents.

"Where's my parents." She demanded one of them.

"That's need to know." They simply stated. "And your not in the need to know."

"They're MY parents therefore I need to know. You took them hostage illegally! Where's Sector Seven?"

"I don't have to answer to you little girl." He spat.

She scowled before reaching into Simmons' pant leg and pulling out his badge with him shouting at her about committing a federal offense. She ignored him, as Miles interrogated him while she the other agent, and shoved the badge in the other guys face.

"Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it Badge." She snapped.

"I don't have to answer to you little girl." The Agent leaned threateningly close.

"Not. A step. Farther." Ratchet warned the agent.

He and Jazz watched him carefully.

Bumblebee, who'd been getting annoyed with Lydia's unfair treatment, shared a nod with Skids and Mudflap.

All three tinkered with something before three corks fell out, hitting Simmons and two other agents in the head.

Before liquid pored out over them.

"A-are they... are they peeing on them?" Lydia gaped.

Miles nodded.

Ratchet quite literally face palmed.

"Bumblbee, Mudflap, Skids, stop lubricating on the men." Came Optimus' half hearted scolding.

"You piece of scrap metal!" One agent glares at them.

Lydia's eyes narrow at him, finally having enough of his attitude.

"You know what no." Miles started. "Your cloths, take them off."

"What? For what?!"

"For taking us against our will, taking her parents, threatening her, and I just don't like you." Miles stated.

"Young man! This is the start to the END of your life!" He growled to the kid.

However one look from Bumblebee *Who'd taken a liking to the boy* and his blaster, he shut his mouth and with a snarl he striped a long with the others. Right down to his Superman Tiddy whiteys.

"That's nice." Lydia sneered to the man.

"My kid picked it out!" He tried to defend.

"Whatever. Get back, to the pole!" Miles pushed the agents back before handcuffing them all to the bar.

"Yous okay?"

Lydia turned to her Guardian... no Guardians, and nodded. "I'm alright."

The two nodded.

"This is the beginning of the end of your life." Simmons spouted to Miles while Lydia stood near Skids and Mudflap. "I'll hunt you down!"

"Hunt you down!"

"With no remorse!"

"No remorse!"

"Is there an echo?" Lydia mocked before turning to Optimus.

"Now that that's over with-"

"-They all know." Lydia heard the agent tell Simmons as helicopters sounded in the distance.

"You rat!" Lydia snapped to the Agent.

Miles, angered and overly stressed, punched the agent and knocked him out.

"Optimus!" Ironhide shouted. "We've got Company!"

"Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus tells his team before putting his hand down to Miles and Lydia. "Up you get."

Once they climbed into his hand he placed them all onto his shoulder and with an order to 'hold on' he raced off onto the road with the helicopters and black vans following.

"Optimus, over there." Lydia pointed to the underside of the bridge as Optimus expertly weaved in and out of traffic, dodging cars and civilians.

Optimus headed her words and headed towards the underside of the bridge before hopping up and, with a little difficulty, situated himself to hide as the Helicopter's passed under neath them.

Now they just had to wait it out...

"Optimus..." Lydia whispered. "I have the glasses, in my bag."

"Where is your bag?"

"I have it tied around my waist. Miles had grabbed it for me before we left the car... Listen... Optimus... I-I want to ask. Do you trust me?"

Optims very carefully turned his head, why was she asking this? He didn't understand the sudden question and was almost hesitant to answer but before he could consider it more, his spark spoke for him. "Yes."

"I met someone." She hesitated. "From the Decepticon side. He had been hiding in my bag as I searched for the glasses."

"..."

"W-we talked."

"..."

"He doesn't want to be a Decepticon anymore... neither does his partner. B-but they know the Autobots would not... accept them." She started. "I think... they might be truthful in their words."

"Are you sure?"

"Not fully, I would be a fool if I trusted them so easily. They, well they have to prove to me that they want to change. If they could prove themselves... would you allow them to be comrades? They want to be Neutrals, not Autobots, but they would not fight the Autobots anymore."

"... and who are these decepticons you speak of?"

"Barricade and Frenzy."

Optimus' gaze hardened in thought. He wasn't sure, hesitant to decide.

Then, to his shock, Lydia began to slip.

"O-Optimus I'm slipping!"

"Hold on!" He urged her as another Helicopter flew under them, he worried she would fall onto the blades.

"I-I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" She began to slide, her worry and fear had caused her to start sweating and that caused her to slide.

Her grip failing.

"NO!" Miles, who had been quiet and observing the searching vehicles while listening to the two talk, quickly shot out and grabbed Lydia as her grip gave out, desperate to hold onto her. "Dia hold on!"

"Miles!"

"Grrr." Optimus growled as he tried to adjust himself better.

Unfortunately it didn't help at all as the two fell, unable to hold on.

"No!" Optimus yelled, swinging his foot down and missed them by a few inches.

"AH!" Lydia cried, fear escalating as she fell from so high.

They were going to die.

Flat as Pancakes.

Would her parents miss her? Would Skids miss her?

She felt Miles latch onto her in a protective hold, as if that would help... but she was glad she had someone holding her...

"Femme!" She heard a shout and when she turned, she spotted the robo cop car Barricade racing through and catching her.

Shocking both her, the hidden watching Autobots, and Optimus.

"Barricade!" She gasped when they landed.

"Your more trouble then your worth." He growled to her in frustration.

"... yeah probably."

"Shut up Miles!" Lyda snapped before a noise caught her attention. "Cade' look out!"

Barricade turned before a giant hook shot into his arm, causing the con to roar in both pain and fury.

He may want to change sides but he still greatly disliked the fleshy organics... the girl was okay... but that was the only exception!

So, how dare these cretins attack him?!

"Fleshling!" He snarled as his other hand turned into a cannon and shot, dispatching one of the vehicles and the people in it.

"Cade!"

Hearing her call him, he turned but was to late as another cord shot over him, and another.

Soon enough he was being dragged to the ground and fury raced through him.

HE was being captured by humans! He did NOT know this would happen if he tried to save the girl!

Snarling in frustration he struggled even more before they began spraying him with some sort of fog that made his circuitry freeze.

"Stop!" He heard Lydia cry, she ran over and shoved them away, punching another.

She ran to his face plates and placed her hand there, worry in her organic optics.

What was she worried for? She didn't know him.

He felt uncomfortable with the emotion being shown... FOR him.

She swept a kick at one that had been sneaking behind her, knocking him to his feet before punching him in the nose. She then tackled one who was spraying him and sprayed them in return.

She fought well, he mused briefly, before she was quite out numbered and was taken down.

Barricade resigned to the fact that he was either going to be terminated or taken apart slowly by the pathetic fleshies.

She was furious, sad, depressed. Barricade risked himself to save her and now he was captured because of her. How was she going to help him now? She wondered as she was being dragged to a helicopter. Glaring at the agents who rough handled her.

The only solace she could take was that Frenzy had the glasses now and would give them to the Autobots.

Well... she hoped he would.

"What are you in for?" She heard someone say.

Looking up she spotted a blond girl and a black chubby guy sitting a crossed from her.

"Bought a car." She started. "Turned out to be an alien from another planet. Who knew?"

The two looked at each other surprised, gaing.

"I'm Maggy."

"I'm Glenn."

"Lydia, and this is Miles."

"What are you guys in for?"

"Uh... stealing data from the U.S Army to try and decode." Glenn sumerised.

"... Well then."

"Yeah..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HoverDamn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia looked at the Hover damn. Like... seriously? This place was their base of operations?

Agents walked by, eyeballing the four people standing there waiting for someone to come get them before the four were shoved near the enterance where Lydia was faced with the mean person from before.

"YOU!" She hissed at him.

"AH, I think we got off and a bad start huh?" He went to touch her shoulder but she reered back and kicked out in warning.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Miles glared, stepping in front of Lydia protectively.

"...You hungry? Want a Latte? A ho-ho?"

"Wheres Barricade?!" Lydia demanded.

"Who?"

"The police car."

"I need you two to listen to me very carefully, people can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." Simmons interrupted.

"Yea sure, but give me back Barricade first and then I'll tell you everything."

"Come with me, We'll talk." the mean one, who she heard a few minutes ago being called Benneck, spoke.

Lydia followed Simmons and the other agent into the large building, being led down hall after hall, a few hangers and before she knew it a large room with a frozen robot.

An odd feeling washed over Lydia as she froze in fear, a sinister voice cooed in her ear.

Familiar.

Terrifying.

" **There you are** ~"

Lydia shook, eyes wide.

That voice, it was the man in her dreams!

"We think when he made his approach over the North pole our gravitational pull messed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped it here to this Facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE1."

"Sir, I hate to correct you on everything you THINK you know." Miles spoke up. "But that's Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, the bad guys."

"Megatron?"

"Megatron." Lydia whispered.

The frozen bots eyes gleamed a bright red, only Lydia noticed, once his name left her quivering lips.

"Who is that?"

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your Great-great Grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind. Your looking at the source of the modern age. Microchips, lasers, space flight, cars, all reverse engineered by studying NBE1."

"And yet he was imprisoned for being deemed crazy!" Lydia snapped out of her stupor for a moment. "And studying? Look at him! You've been.. Experimenting!"

She felt a rage rear in her very being.

"I wouldn't blame him for killing you all once he awakens." She turned to Miles. "Can you imagine the hatred running through him?"

"All we have is thanks to him, NBE1 that's what WE call them." The agent snapped in Lydia's face.

"Megatron." She stepped closer to him with a growl. "that's what THEY Call him, is basically the harbinger of death. He desires the power of the cube to return to their planet and take it over. To use it to transform human technology and take over the universe. With the cube he would be un-stopable."

"A-are you sure about that?" Simmons asked warily.

Lydia nodded.

"Come with me."

He led them out of the room, but Lydia stayed behind. Staring at the large frozen Robot. Her heart was hammering.

 **"Come to me."**

She heard him coo.

She took a step forward... then another... and another.

" **Yessss** "

" _No child, Come to us_." A new voice distracted her before her vision swam and a large pull had her walking down a few corridors opposite of Megatron, the voice over rode Megatrons and the next thing she knew she was standing before a large cube.

The one from her dreams.

" _Daughter_." It said fondly. " _You have returned to me_."

"Allspark."

She felt a gentleness run over her body, like a fond hug.

Why did the cube call her daughter?

"-ia! Dia!"

She heard Miles calling for her and ignored the feeling in favor of worry for her friend, rushing into another room to see Barricade about to be experimented on.

"STOP!" She screamed out, and suddenly the lights began to fluctuate.

"They know the cubes here." She heard Miles mutter.

The people, startled at her scream and the power fluctuation, stopped what they were doing shocked.

Lydia turned to a Soldier she had not seen before, Lennox, and snagged his gun.

"Hey!" He called but she ignored him as she ran over and shoved them all away, the gun pointed at them. "The next person who touches them will be shot!"

She then turned to Barricade who was roaring in fury as he fought his restraints. Now that the freezing stuff was not being poured on him he broke from his restraints easily.

"Human scum!" He activated his Cannons, fully prepared to kill every single one of them.

"Barricade wait!"

He looked down at Lydia.

"The cube, it's here!"

He lowered is gun.

"A-and so is Megatron."

He raised it again in alarm before looking over the fleshies. Revenge on them could wait, first came getting the cube and keeping it from Megatron. His own form of Revenge on the Leader for all he's done to him.

Barricade picked Lydia up, ignoring her startled cry, and walked out to the cube.

"He's doing something." another Soldier, Epps, spoke eagerly.

Barricade touched the cube and it quickly shifted down to a smaller size. "We need to leave. Now."

He transformed into his Alt form and opened his door. "Miles, lets go." Lydia hoped in emediatly. "We'll meet you in the city." She told Lennox who nodded.

"We'll be right behind you." He spoke before yelling out orders to his remaining soldiers, passing out guns and preparing for battle.

"Lets ride." Lydia said, shutting Cade's door.

He ripped out of the room and onto the streets, lights blaring and making people move out of the way quickly.

She spotted a familiar peter built truck and she stuck her head and hands out the window. "Optimus!"

The truck was quick to make a sharp turn, Lydia guessed he sensed the cube within Barricade, and the rest followed quickly.

A certain Chevy twins honked wildly at Lydia who laughed.

Her twins were worried about her.

She blinked, yeah she liked that.

Her twins.

She felt a warmth in her chest.

"Barricade." She heard Optimus' voice on the radio.

"Prime." He greeted back hesitantly, awkwardly, but not hostile.

"...we could use your help once in the city to keep the cube safe."

"Understood."

Lydia grinned, they were going to give Barricade a chance.

"Frenzy?" She heard Barricade call.

"He's fine. Currently irritating Mudflap." Came Ratchets response.

Barricade snickered.

As the city began to become ominously close, Lyda felt her heart race.

This was just the beginning...

* * *

This break is brought to you by Frenzy! He's cute! He's adorable! AND! He's hyped on on Caffine. Blame Barricade for giving him coffee all the time.

Barricade; THATS NOT MY FAULT!

Me- IS TOO!

Barricade- Don't push me fleshy!

Me- Don't make me turn you into a femme, make you pink, and give you to screamer as a sparkmate!

Barricad- Oh primus no! I'll behave...

Me- Good.

* * *

"I want everyone to grab a gun and get these civilians out of here." William Lennox started as he directed soldiers and agents.

Lydia secured her hands around the cube, nervousness racing through her as she watched Ironhide, Jazz and Barricade discussing something. Optimus stayed behind to take care of cons that had followed them to the city, intercepting them before they entered. Ratchet was beside Lydia as she fidgeted around and the Twins chattered to the girl who was not paying a lick of attention to them. Though he spotted that their voices alone was partially reassuring to her.

"Lydia" he called to her. She looked up to him at his call.

"Yes?"

"There is no need to fear, we will protect you." He assured her.

She stared at him, feeling a slight jump in her heart at the warm re-assurance before nodding. "Yeah... Yeah okay."

"I'll be with you too." Miles spoke up from her side.

She smiled at him before turning her attention to Lennox as he approached them. "Alright then, we got copters coming in for the cube. We'll take it out of the city while we fight the decepticons and-"

"Raptor Raptor do you read?" Epps' voice interrupted.

"..."

"I-Is it normal to fly that low?" Lydia asked Ratchet who was watching intently.

"Raptor Raptor do you read?" Epps tried again before frowning.

"In coming!" Lydia heard Ironhide shout. "It's Starscream!"

"Please tell me you read?"

The Jet shot missiles.

"Take cover!"

"Move!"

"Get back! Get back!"

"Dia!"

"Lydia take cover!" She heard two people call her as she was frozen watching in fear.

Quickly metal hands covered her as she and whoever had grabbed her went flying and crashing hard into the cement.

Lydia felt her ears ring loudly, all other sound was blocked out as she blearily looked around.

Rubble lay hazardously about, bodies strung around on the floor and a few bots who were groaning at the impact.

She spotted Miles near by on his knee's, he was shouting at her but she couldn't hear a thing! She blinked at him once.

Twice.

She looked over and spotted Bumblebee and Mudflap.

Their legs were gone.

"ia! Dia!" Sound finally started returning to her ears as she shot up.

"Mudflap! Bee!"

Miles looked up at what she was looking at and followed her as she shot up and ran to the two on the ground.

"Get up! You gotta get up." Miles said to Bee.

"Mudflap! Your legs!" Lydia reached her hand out but hesitated.

"Ohhh Dat hurt! Dat friggin hurt! Yous gunna regret dat you glitch head!" Mudflap whined. "Look at ma legs!"

"Are you okay Mudflap!?"

He looked to his and his brothers charge, noting the worry in her eyes before huffing. "I be a'ight." He assured her despite the pain he felt. At least he could get his legs re-attached after the battle. "YO DUMB AFT!"

Skids, who had been helping Ironhide and Ratchet move a Semi out of the way, turned and raced over.

"Bro! What happened to yo legs?!"

"Dey got blown up dumb aft." Mudflap said obviously.

"I GOTS A CRIPPLE FOR A BRO!"

"EY! I AINT NO CRIPPLE!"

"Knock it off!" Ratchet roared at them, a giant wrench flying at their helms.

Lydia blinked. Where the hell did that come from?

"Ow!" The two chorused together.

"Listen." William interrupted as he walked over. "I need you to take this cube over to that building over there."

Lydia looked to the tall, very large, white building where he was pointing.

"That's the meeting point okay? Get to the building."

"No, no no." Lydia began muttering as she watched people running about, Cons were roaming into the city after the cube. "I-I can't do this, I can't do this!"

"Lydia, sto-stop! Listen to me, your a soldier now alright? They're depending on you." He pointed to the bots.

She gulped before looking up at Ratchet who made his way over with Ironhide.

They were shooting back Cons that were firing.

"Lydia!" She heard Ironhide start. "We will protect you!"

"Go!" Ratchet called. "We will cover you!"

Lydia nodded, swallowing her fear and looked to Miles.

"I'm glad I got in that car with you." Miles told her. "I'll be here when you get back okay?"

Lydia nodded. "Your my best friend Miles."

"Your mine too."

Lydia took off, racing through the streets and avoiding rubble. Upturned car's blocked a path every now and then and shots rang over her head as Ratchet, Ironhide, and Skids fallowed her.

"It's Megatron!" She heard Jazz shout.

She yelped when a large Air vehicle *that she didn't know what it was* flew over head, firing all around her at Ironhide, Ratchet and Skids.

Screaming, she rolled with the cube in her hands and got separated from the three bots. She watched as a Con tackled Ratchet and Ironhide ran to help Skids who was being over powered by a larger Con.

"Keep running Lydia!" She heard Ironhide tell her as he tackled the Con that was ripping at Skids's chassis.

Fear and worry for her guardian and the others coursed through her as she scrambled up to her feet, using a few cement slabs to help her up, before taking off again.

She was almost there! She had to get to the building and she was almost there!

"Get to the building Dia!"

"Go, go, go!"

"Run!"

 _'I will protect you...'_

The cube was speaking to her. Like before at the damn.

 _'Do not fear daughter.'_

A shot exploded the asphalt in front of her, causing Lydia to stumbled back in fright. He was shooting at her, or rather trying to keep her from the building.

Angrily she growled as she switched routes and ran in another direction, hoping to lose him in the tight spaces of the buildings.

She weaved in and out, running into Alley ways to obscure his view of her in the air. She was trying to out maneuver him, with her knowing the city lay out better then him. Knowing the secret entrances to special alley's that are not shown on maps or gps. She grinned as she successfully found a secret alley way.

She quickly turned into it and made her way down the dark tunnel like place, the cloths line's from building to building hid her from view.

But it did not hide her hearing.

"Dia!" She heard Miles scream. "Dia! They got me!"

"No!" She stopped, looking back the way she came.

"Don't do it Dia! You have to run! Run! Lydia! Lydia Run!"

"Miles!" Lydia shouted in fear, heart pounding.

People were screaming louder, some coughing from smoke inhalation as the dust and smoke from bombs, fire arms and crumbling buildings arose.

As Lydia exited one of the hidden halls she looked around, listening. Sounds of explosion's rang out in the distance fallowed by gun fire and tremors in the earth. How far had she run?

Shouts of fear were heard everywhere as the people of the city tried to flee in the distance. Why was it so detailed? She should be hearing the fighting close not far. Smoke arose, filling the air and obscuring the view of the crumbling city. Explosions rang out more followed by more gun shots and even more tremors as Lydia slipped and stumbled along the road trying to get back towards the battle.

She had gone a back way to the building that Lennox wanted her to go to, unfortunately she had taken a wrong turn and ended up going the LONG way around.

She did not dare look to the sides at all the bodies... and the blood... so much blood.

 _"RUN!"_

Lydia continued to run, tears streaming down.

"You can not run for long." It was HIM, He was there. This time for real.

He was close... so close.

Lydia whimpered as she continued to run, heart hammering in her chest.

This wasn't her dream anymore, it was real! This had been a vision warning her! She ignored it... and now she was going to pay the price.

Leaping over a large part of the building, and far enough from the man chasing me, She hid around a corner, barely seeing Ratchet battling in the distance.

How long had she been running?

Her legs shook from strain, almost buckling.

How long had she been injured?

Cuts and gashes littered her body, from what she couldn't remember. Maybe the chunks of building that was constantly flying around? Or perhaps because she kept tripping and tumbling a crossed the harsh asphalt...

"You can't run much longer. Your in pain." She could hear his robotic footsteps growing closer as the distant battle grew deathly silent. "Your injured, where do you expect to go?"

To close!

She held a hand over her mouth, hoping to mute her hazardous breathing.

He then came in to view, tall and intimidating. His red eye's roamed the area as a sadistic grin sat upon his metal mouth.

She shivered in fear, jostling a few rocks under her feet as she closed her eyes.

"Found you."

Lydia's eyes snapped open only to find Megatron closing in on her.

"RATCHET!" Lydia screamed in fear.

Ratchet turned from his firing at a con and his optic's widened in shock as he spotted Megatron pinning her against a building with his servo's, his face close to her.

"I have you right where I want you." Megatron purred, relishing in her fear. "My allspark~"

"Lydia!" Ratchet called, dispatching the Con before him and racing to her a long with Jazz.

Megatron laughed darkly, moving closer and running his glossa over the top of her chest/neck and taking sick pleasure in her fear.

Yes.

She should fear him!

"GAH!"

Megatron fell back as Jazz tackled him, firing at him constantly making the Decepticon leader angry.

"Lydia!" Ratchet had her in his servo in no time and raced her off towards the destination she had been trying to get to.

"Ratchet!" She heard Optimus call and before she knew it she was transferred over to him and he transformed around her into his alt form, driving hazardously through the battle field.

Lydia tried keeping her breaths calm, but she was hyperventilating as she watched Optimus' rear view mirror and saw the cons chasing them while Jazz took on Megatron alone.

"Jazz..."

"He will be alright Lydia." Optimus tried to sooth.

"But-"

"He will help protect you."

"But at what cost?"

"With our lives."

"Optimus... I'm not worth your lives. I'm not that important."

"Lydia."

She looked at his dash board.

"You are connected to the Allspark in more ways then we understand."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You are one."

Lydia was confused with that statement but before she could question it Optimus dumped her out just in time to dodge a hit from Starscream as the seeker crashed into Optimus.

"Optimus!"

"Get to the building!" He ordered her.

Lydia turned and watched Jazz fight Megatron alone. She could hear them speaking.

"You want a piece of me?! You want a piece!?" Jazz was roaring as he fired at Megatron who smashed into Jazz in his alt form, the two flying up to a building.

Megatron snarled, transforming before grasping Jazz by his pede's. "NO!" Megatron shouted in fury as he started pulling viciously at Jazz. "I want two!"

He then ripped Jazz in half.

"No!" Screamed Lydia, catching Megatrons attention once more.

"You cannot run from me!" He roared before taking to the skies once more.

Lydia wasted no time and began running as of her life depended on it. In which this case it might as well have.

As she ran she ignored the fear raging through her veins, jumping and dodging the falling debris as Cons shot at her fleeing form. Ignoring that, when she fell, the cube activated and brought a few machines to life. Ignoring the shouts and cries of people dying on the street as buildings were set aflame and people crushed into nothingness. Until finally she reached the building and ran inside, frantically looking about before noticing a stairway long a cross the hall of the building.

Taking in huge gulps of breath she ran once more, reaching the stairs just as Megatron tore into the building.

"Maggot!"

She raced up stairs, running almost two steps at a time as adrenaline coursed through her. She had to get to the top, get to the top.

The top.

Get to the top!

She went up flight, after flight. She ignored the crashing of Megatron as he followed her up floor after floor, ripping away at the building like knife to butter.

"I smell you femme." She heard him growl and intake air. "Your fear is amusing."

She ignored his speech as she reached the top, spotting the helicopter coming her way.

"Over here!" She shouted as she waved her hand. "Here! Right here!"

The Helicopter came close, turning so a soldier was reaching out for the cube until a familiar transforming noise caught her attention.

When Lydia turned her head she spied Starscream firing a missile at them.

"Look out!" She screamed, lunging back as the Helicopter erupted in fire, taking the human's on it with it in a flaming death trap all the way to the ground in an explosion.

She knew they did not survive.

She heard Megatron as he ripped through the final part of the building, stepping towards her. She hid the cube behind her as she backed into a statue that sat between her and the edge, gulping in fear.

"Look at me." She heard him command as a presence made its self known in front of her.

When she opened her eye's the man from her dreams stood before her. His features were sharp, hair as inky black locks and eyes as red as blood.

Just like she dreamed.

When she opened her eyes Megatron didn't expect the intensity in them as slightly trembling vibrant hazel eye's looked into his.

He felt something in his spark.

He knew those eye's.

He KNEW them.

His eye's were wide in shock as a trembling hand cupped her cheek.

Those eye's he loved since he was a youngling, those were Stargazer's eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Lydia's voice broke him from his thoughts, his eyes going from warm to harsh in seconds before he laughed.

It wasn't her, couldn't be her.

She was dead.

DEAD.

"You intrigue me." He sneered before his human form disappeared and the robot one took his place. "Give me the cube, and I may let you live as my pet."

Lydia, finding a courage being sent to her from the cube that kept radiating as if trying to comfort her, slipped from his grasp and around the statue she was pinned against, looking at her option of being on the roof... or jumping to her death.

"You will NEVER get this Allspark!" She shouted at him causing him to growl in anger.

"Oh so unwise." He lifted his hand and smashed the statue, sending her flying of the roof.

"Ahh!" She clung to the cube tightly as she fell, falling to her death while Megatron laughed.

"Lydia!" She heard Optimus call.

She was caught in his hand and she felt herself cry in relief.

To much.

This was getting to be TOO much!

"Optimus." She hiccuped, hugging his thumb. His presence brought her comfort.

"You risked your life to protect the cube." He watched her, touched that someone would go to such lengths to help their cause.

"No sacrifice... no victory." She murmured.

"Hold on." He told her gently before holding her to his chassis for protection as he slid down the building, using his sword to move slower.

"Optimus! Look out!"

He looked up and spotted Megatron as he crashed into them, sending the three crashing into the cement.

Lydia flew from Optimus, rolling around before landing in a large fountain, dazed. She heard them shouting, fighting.

She couldn't breath.

Her body stayed frozen in the icy water as she watched through half lidded eyes.

"et up!"

...air...she needed... air...

"...t...up!

"Lydia! Get up!" She heard Ratchet's yelling as his large hands were zapping her back to awareness.

She gasped for breath, eyes wide before jolting up, panting for air. Megatron used this time to shove Optimus away from him, falling forward and crawling towards her.

"MINE!" He snarled, reaching for her and the cube. "Allspark!"

His hand brushed her as she rolled out of the way.

"Lydia! Put the cube in my chest!"

She rolled again, under Megatron's Chassis and on a whim she shoved the cube upwards and into Megatrons spark.

A harsh cry left him as he jerked up, gasping almost like he was trying to get air before he fell back and flailed around.

Like humans having a seizure.

Lydia grasped her chest as pain filled her as well, crying out and falling back into Ratchet's hand as he had arrived behind her.

And she watched Megatron fade from life.

"You left me no choice... brother." Optimus spoke with great sorrow, bending down and picking up a sliver of a cube.

Lydia faded in and out of awareness.

Her adrenaline was running out.

"Optimus." Ironhide called as he carried the remains of Jazz. "We... we couldn't save him."

"Jazz." Optimus called in more sorrow. "We lost a great comrade today."

His gaze shifted over the rest.

"But we've gained new ones as well."

"Dia!" Miles appeared with Skids and Mudflap.

Skids stopped close by "What's wrong with her?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

Lydia felt her mind fading into a light as a voice called her...

and called her...

When finally she could stay awake no longer...

and as she faded from consciousness she spotted Optimus's eyes glaze over before placing the cube sliver on her chest where her heart was... and it melted into her skin.

* * *

Well! First movie/chappie done! And just like Whitewave the next chappies will be Time inbetween before the second movie! Hope you liked it! Sorry for the Sam-fans but I wanted to try a story with no Sam. Don't get me wrong, I love Sam xD


	2. Stargazer?

_Lydia was floating._

 _Gently wading on a sea of air, tendrils of light weaved around her and beyond. All going to the bright white nothingness ahead._

 _Where was she?_

 _W-who was she?_

 _"Stargazer..."_

 _Stargazer? Was that her name?_

 _"I have missed you."_

 _She felt a warmth fill her heart, the same feeling she gets when her father and mother hug her..._

 _"You have much to remember little one... and much to go through. I pray you find the strength to pass the test."_

 _The voice was so soothing, Lydia thought to herself. She loved it very much and wanted to stay where she was... floating with the gentle voice._

 _"No Stargazer. Your time is not up, you must go back."_

 _Who was Stargazer?_

 _"Lydia..."_

 _"Lydia."_

 _"Lydia."_

"Lyda... Lydia for goodness sake wake up girl."

When Lydia awoke into half consciousness she felt a warm hand upon her cheek. Gently yet hesitantly caressing it, almost as if the person was afraid of something. After a moment the hand disappeared and she lay in silence and darkness.

After what seemed like hours passed she heard a familiar voice beckoning her. Calling her back to reality.

Her eyes opened, vision blurred, and a light shone in her eyes.

"That's it, follow the light." A gentle voice coaxed her.

When everything began to clear she spotted an unfamiliar man, Doctor to be precise.

Her eyes met his blue ones and her heart skipped.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, checking vitals.

Why was his voice so familiar?

"Lydia?" He chuckled lightly. "While I had a feeling you would not recognize me, looks wise, I thought you would have been able to identify voice."

She blinked "R-Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"How?"

"It's a program I've been working on for the rest of the team. I haven't perfected it enough for the rest yet.."

"..." Lydia reached out and very gently caressed his cheek out of awe.

Ratchet stopped mid speech, watching her every move.

"You feel so real." She breathed.

"Human touch feels... Odd." He whispered oddly. "Do all of you have this much feeling just by touching?"

Lydia looked up to him again, having been shamelessly checking him out. "Our sense of touch is pretty sensitive."

Ratchet nodded, "Cybertronians are not as sensitive touch wise. However I would say we are more sensitive emotion wise. You humans couldn't begin to describe the feelings of a Cybertronian and a Cybertronian would not be able to describe the sense of touch you humans have... The feelings in this body will take some getting used to."

"Where is everyone?"

"You have been in a coma for two weeks. Most should be returning from clean up of Mission City."

Lydia frowned in thought before remembering something important. She looked at Ratchets Holoform for a second, expression serious.

"What is it?"

"When I was running with the cube... I kept hearing a voice and when I was sleeping it called me something. Two actually..." Lydia started.

Ratchet looked at me quizzically for a second, before gesturing me to continue.

"W-Well it called me Stargazer and daughter."

Ratchet's holoform glitched out before his real form was in front of her. "What did you say?!"

"U-Uhm The allspark called me Stargazer and daughter?"

"By the allspark..." Ratchet said shocked.

"What? Ratchet what?"

She felt something tingly run over her body causing her to shudder at the odd feeling before looking up to Ratchet, had he just scanned her?

"No..."

"Rachet?"

"You even have the same readings as Stargazer, how had we not seen this before?"

"Wait wait, who IS stargazer?"

Ratchet continued muttering incoherent words as he did a few more scans and skimmed through the results multiple times.

"RATCHET!" Lydia shouted and startled the bot. "Who is Stargazer?"

Ratchet frowned before letting out a sigh. "Stargazer was a decepticon and a very powerful warrior on Cybertron."

Lydia blinked, before suddenly an image popped into her mind.

A Femme bot, with dark blue coloring changing hues every certain spot. A few white speckles sat upon her armor, looking like stars. Her Optics were not blue like the Autobots nor red like the Decepticons.

They were a beautiful shade of Hazel.

"Her origins are mostly unknown, however she was the sparksibling of Ironhide and the Sparkmate to Megatron. Both were decepticons back then, though Stargazer had always secretly supported the Autobot cause. She never wanted to upset Megatron by letting him know this... One evening when she was due for a check up I had discovered she was carrying."

"Carrying?"

"Yes, a Sparkling."

"Sparkling?"

"Hmm... with child."

"Oh..."

"With the war going on and reaching the worst it had ever been, Stargazer lost the sparkling in battle before anyone besides me knew she was carrying. Megatron was furious."

Lydia could see, she could see through another perspective. She was fighting desperately against something, it was a large autobot. She did not know his name and could only hear strange and harsh words in another language.

She assumed it was cybertronian.

She could see the other bot stab her, or whoever she was seeing through.

She could feel the pain of loosing something within herself.

The sparkling..

The vision went hazy, pain laced every part of her body and when her eyes opened again a bot similar to Megatron was worriedly looking over her body, fear in his eyes before they froze and hardened in fury.

"She ended up leaving the Decepticons and Ironhide followed. Starscream, unbeknownst to Megatron, had sent out a fellow decepticon to take care of the 'traitors.' The con had impersonated an Autobot and he had succeeded in... taking care of the traitors. Megatron was furious when he found out. Outraged. Despite her betraying him, he could never kill his own mate. He wasn't the same since... and I... WE all thought Stargazer was gone for good."

She could see her and Ironhide running away, desperation filling her heart to get away and to safety.

To the autobots.

To Ratchet.

She could see another bot tailing them, taking 'care' of the enemies that followed. When she and Ironhide reached Ratchet and told him their story, their ally attacked. Stabbing her through her heart completely. Finishing off the job of the autobot that stabbed her before had failed to complete.

"A-are you saying that, I am... Stargazer?"

"No."

"Bu-"

"You once were Stargazer but now you are Lydia Witwicky. Her reincarnation."

* * *

Dun dunn dunn!


	3. Stargazing with Optimus

"Is yous watching?" Skids looked over. "Cuz I'm not sure yous watching."

-Sometimes it feel's like somebody's watching me!-

"I'm watching." Lydia giggled, sneaking a glance to Bumblebee who gave a flash of his headlights.

Miles was laughing to.

"is yous sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay... What am I doing?"

"Being and glitch head dats what."

"Shut up aft hole! I'm trying ta show Dia sumthin!"

"What? Dat yous the stupid one?"

"Please don't fight..." Lydia sighed...

"Fine..."

"Whatevah."

"So... yous watching?"

"Just do it Skids."

"Okay!"

Skids, trying to impress his charge, loaded up his guns and fired at his targets. Metal robo tongue sticking out in his concentration as he fired each shot.

Lydia smiled, the twins weren't so bad when they could get a long. She noticed when they tried to out do the other they tended to mess up. Especially when trying to impress Optimus, only to end up tumbling over the other.

They weren't bad bots, just... misunderstood in her opinion.

"Hey Lydia I- WOAH!" Will dodged as a shot fired at him.

Skids had been startled in his shooting and when he turned he fired at the same time... almost frying the human soldier...

"AH! I's sorry! OH MAN! Don't tell boss bot!"

"Skids..."

He froze, looking behind William to see Optimus.

"Scrap..."

Lydia shook her head, it had been a few months since the mission city battle. The Autobots and Government made an alliance called N.E.S.T where humans and Autobots alike joined together to hunt down and destroy remaining decepticons on earth.

Hoping to get the upper hand and protect the innocent life upon the planet.

Though if you asked Lydia she saw rare innocence in the human race...

After Ratchet had explained to Optimus his discovery of her being the reincarnation of this... Stargazer person and that the Allspark called her daughter, the Autobots thought it imperative that she stay. Lydia was to say, very apprehensive about it all but something strange was happening to her. Something... Alien.

When Lydia went to take a nice relaxing bath she fell into a deep deep sleep.

She began to dream vividly, of a large metal plane of existence. When gazing upward she saw star's in the hundreds!

Color... there was so much color of purple's, blue's, and pink hues in the sky. It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

It took her breath away.

Upon gazing down to the floor, there was a hole sinking into the ground with intricate designs that glowed a beautiful blue, pulsing like a heart beat.

Matching every beat of her heart...

So bright...

So pure...

She cautiously walked up to the hole and peered down, awed as a purple light flourished in such a dark place as the seemingly endless hole.

Something was calling her.

Beckoning her.

Unable to deny the call, Lydia reached her hand into the hole and watched closer as red and blue lights began floating up from the purple hue, gently tinkling around. Some moved and circled her hand, blinking brightly.

Then 13 pure white ones came floating up and circled her hand before making a path for a blue light.

It floated towards her hand before touching her thumb, causing a shock to go through her.

She couldn't begin to describe the feeling of the light... of the little spark... the name flowed through her mind.

Spark.

It was a spark.

A... Heart and soul of a cybertronian.

She didn't know who it was... but she felt compelled to protect them.

The spark began to meld into her hand before disappearing from sight, leaving Lydia feeling as if there was someone beside her.

Someone... watching over her.

The other sparks began circling again, and an odd tune sounded.

Beautiful, light, as if hundreds of people were humming and singing in perfect unison.

A high pitch, yet gentle, before slowly going down to a deep pitch and then repeating.

Like... a chant...

And then... turned into a song... beautiful and haunting... She couldn't help but listen intently to every single tune, every single change of the pitch.

"Beautiful..." She whispered as all the sparks began floating around her again, shining ever brighter as the ground began to shine more prominently.

Her heart beat slower, calmer...

The light from the star's and the colors began to meld...

She felt her eye's droop...

Her body feeling light...

When Lyda awoke in her bath a mark had appeared upon her hand. Some odd marking that seemed to glow within the water.

Scared, she shot out of the water and dried her hand.

The mark faded from sight.

Lydia never told the Autobots what happened, only that something strange was going on with her, something not human.

"Lydia?" She turned to see Optimus watching her, worry in his optics.

"Hm?"

"I have been trying to get your attention."

Lydia blinked, looking around and noticing Skids, Mudflap, Bee and Miles were no where to be seen.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

It was night time now, and she found she got lost in thought a lot.

"We will be moving from this place and into the new base in a months time." Optimus started as he looked her over with a frown. "Would you join me outside?"

"Of course."

...

...

...

Lydia found herself sitting upon Optimus's shoulders, both staring up to the stars. She peeked over at the Autobot leader and smiled softly.

They'd gotten along pretty well and she started feeling a brother sister relationship with him. It felt nice that she could talk to him about anything if she needed. She turned her gaze back to the star's and a thought entered her brain.

"Did you used to do this on Cybertron?" She asked him, gazing at the shimmering dots in the sky.

"Sometimes." He admitted. "There are not as many here as Cybertron, but the constellations are interesting."

She smiled, Ever since arriving to earth she's noticed Optimus's curiosity in earths history, culture, legends and more. She told him what she knew on things, trying not to giggle at the utter look of interest on his face.

She had discovered his love for knowledge.

"-our favorite?"

Lydia blinked, she didn't realize she'd been staring at him for a while and spacing out. "I'm sorry I got lost in thought... what did you say?"

"What is your favorite? Constellation." He specified.

Lydia thought for a moment before pointing to a set of stars. "Orion's belt."

She felt his gaze on her.

"The Egyptians would call them the three kings." She told him randomly. "In Ancient Egyptian mythology, Orion and the bright star represent Osiris, the god of death, afterlife and rebirth. Orion was also identified with Unas, the last Pharaoh of the Fifth Dynasty, who was said to have eaten the flesh of his enemies and devoured the gods (whom they believed origionally decended from Orion) themselves to become great and bring inheritance of his power. According to myth, Unas travels through the sky to become the star Sabu, or Orion."

"Fascinating." Optimus rumbled as he listened to his human friend.

"Because pharaohs were believed to be transformed into Osiris after death, some of the greatest pyramids – the ones at Giza – were built to mirror the pattern of the stars in the constellation. To make the transformation easier, the air shaft in the King's Chamber in the Great Pyramid was aligned with the star Alnitak, Zeta Orionis, the easternmost star in..." She paused for a moment before chuckling lightly. " I got curious about them before researching. I like learning new things, even if I sometimes forget what I studied."

"I enjoyed the brief lesson in Human mythology." Optimus mused before looking towards their base. "I believe it is time for recharge little one."

"I believe your right." Lydia yawned. "Good recharge big guy."

"Good night."

* * *

I thought a small moment between Optimus and Lydia would be cute xD Reviews are love 3 they help motivate me!


	4. Jazz

Lydia scowled, poking at the Army food before her. The cook they had was terrible, and all she had right now was slop...

"You need to eat." She turned to see Ratchet's holoform sternly looking at her.

"It taste's terrible..." She murmured, poking it some more.

"I cooked it myself!"

"Ah... sorry.." She blushed, "I uhm... I mean its... Well I-"

"Don't even." He grumbled, scowling at the wall.

"Sorry Ratchet...but you cant cook."

"Your lucky your head is too fleshy to hit with my wrench." She heard him mumble.

"What?"

"What?" He blinked innocently at her.

Lydia glared at him before scowling as she noticed he wouldn't be leaving her any time soon.

She noticed lately that tension between her and Ratchet were high, though she did not understand why, but he had been more grouchy towards her then ever.

The bots noticed, heck even the humans noticed!

She growled before taking a bite of the food, matching his dirty look equally. She finished quickly as she could before storming out of the Cafeteria and into her temporary room. With a huff she flopped onto her bed and pulled out her 3ds that her dad brought her.

She gets bored there easily, and until the bots could figure out what was wrong with her she was to stay there.

Just in case...

She disliked it at the moment, feeling more like a prisoner then anything. It was nice at first, but with the way Ratchets been acting she's felt more and more miserable.

...

...

...

"-port to the main hanger. Ratchet, report the the main hanger."

Lydia woke from her nap groggily, looking around and yawning.

She must of fallen asleep...

She turned to her 3ds which still had her game currently on it *Zelda Ocarina of Time* and the background music was loud. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she turned the system off and stretched. Groaning at the nice pop feeling, she got up and staggered over to her closet to get a change of cloths.

She'd forgotten to open the window and now she felt all sweaty and greasy. On the bed lay her dogs favorite toy, a squeaky rubber bath duck.

She frowned at this, missing her dog terribly.

They wouldn't allow him on the base, but her father promised to take good care of him... and to not let Judy dress him up with female things.

She hated that...

Koda was CLEARLY a boy.

Shaking her head she made her way into her private bathroom and stripped, hopping in and relishing in the clean feeling.

After washing she stepped out and opened the medicine cabinet, taking her anxiety pills once more before shutting the mirror only to scream at her reflection.

She had glowing markings all over her.

Pulsing with her heart.

The Markings were thin and weaved about her body, along her arms and legs.

On her back and stomach, even on her head. It swirled about her, glowing brightly.

"Wha-what?!" She rubbed her eyes and looked again.

Still there.

"W-whats going on!?" She wiped at her skin with a towel but still the markings stayed on.

Ratchet... she needed Ratchet!

Tossing on her cloths and a hoodie to hide the markings, Lydia peeked out the door to see if anyone was around.

No one.

She quickly made her way out into the hall, walking fast and trying to reach Ratchets med bay.

Don't panic.

Do not panic.

She repeated herself multiple times.

Ratchet would know what was going on!

He had to.

She scurried down a few halls before making a sharp turn and found herself at the Med bay. She entered without bothering to knock and she looked around.

Ratchet's holoform was no where in sight.

Frowning in worry and fear she looked over to a special door.

One that humans were NOT allowed to enter.

It was another part of the Med bay, where the Autobots go for repairs and such. The place had been forbidden to any humans, Direct order from Morshower AND Lennox.

She really didn't want to get into trouble but she really needed Ratchet to help her out with her new...freaky problem.

Gulping in nervousness she entered the door.

The room was filled with GIANT tools and tables she'd never seen before!

She felt like a tiny ant...

Walking in she spotted a large computer, more tables and bed like places. A monster of a computer had sat, one she assumed was the master computer used to log things, against the wall. The entire room was silver and covered with high tech gear she'd never seen before. Ignoring a small explorative feeling she had deep down she continued to search.

Still no sight of Ratchet.

She went to leave when she felt a... tug upon her heart.

It was gentle at first, tugging her back to the room.

When she tried ignoring it, it became painful, yanking her in a certain direction.

Gasping in pain at the tug in her chest she collapsed to her knees. "AH!" She cried, gripping her chest tightly in pain. "S-stop!"

The tugging stopped for a moment and then turned gentle.

"W-what do you want?"

It tugged her more towards the back of the room, she observed it for a moment.

"Back there?"

It tugged again.

"R-really? O-Okay..." She muttered as the feeling got worse.

She got up, world turning dark for a moment before walking towards the back of the room. The closer she got the more harder it was to breath. She was freaking out...

It kept urging her to move faster.

So she complied.

When reaching the back she came across a wall.

A dead end.

"There's nothing here."

It tugged harder.

"I-I cant go any farther!"

IT tugged with more urgency, before going wild once more.

"AH!" She fell against the wall, her hand touching a small part before the wall before her...

Opened.

Looking up she gasped at the darker room.

She then noticed a figure laying upon a metal bed.

The body of Jazz.

He needs you

She blinked, looking around for the voice.

Nothing was there...

Go to him. He needs you.

Your needed...

Go!

Something took over her as her body moved on it's own. Walking towards the body and climbing up the lifeless limb that hang off the metal bed.

It took a while but she soon found herself upon Jazz's chassis, body glowing brighter.

His chassis opened on it's own and a humming noise filled her head.

The same from the vision she had while bathing.

"What are you doing in here?!" Ratchet yelled as he entered his med bay. "Lydia! LYD- By the allspark!"

He froze when he saw her glowing figure standing on top of Jazz's corpse. Her markings were beating like a heart and Jazz's spark was responding to her.

"Lydia?"

She couldn't answer him even if she wanted to as her lips parted and the same tune from her mind came out.

Humming and singing softly.

High then low.

High then low.

She did this for a few moments, not noticing Ratchet get closer.

"You... your really a daughter of the allspark! I was wrong... your not the allspark its self... you are the well..."

"Help me Ratchet" She said, "I need your help."

Ratchet walked over to the stand, quickly getting to work to help fix up Jazz's body.

Her hand reached down, grasping Jazz's deepest inner workings and suddenly both her and him began to glow a blinding light.

Ratchet worked fast, stabilizing body parts that had began to awaken. His processor was shocked.

His friend was... coming to life before his very eyes.

The two worked in silence with the exception of the hum coming from Lydia.

All noise stopped as a spark came from Lydia's hand, floating into the deceased body.

She stepped back and all the light faded.

A high pitched ring filled her ear's as she fell down.

Her vision blacked out.

...

...

...

"I... I did not believe it at first." Ratchets voice woke her.

"W-wha? Ratchet?"

"When I came in, I had no clue what you were doing." He begins, his holoform standing in front of her, expression serious. "And you did something I could never do."

She spotted the now lively stasis' body of Jazz. "Oh my.."

"You brought someone back to life."

"I... I revived him? I did it?"

"You did it." A smile formed over Ratchet's mouth. His spark was light with joy that his friend was alive and well.

"I did it! I-I brought him back!"

"You brought him back!" Ratchet laughed, caught in the moment he hugged her to him, spinning around and, in the heat of the moment, kissed her forehead.

Blinking, Lydia blushed crimson.

Ratchet froze, sputtered for a moment before dispersing his holoform all together.

He hadn't meant to do that.

Cursing himself he scrambled for an explanation, but paused.

Surely she, human, had no clue the significance of forehead contact.

Yes.

Yes.

She didn't know.

Opening his mouth so speak he froze as Jazz began to move.

And his eye's began to glow. He sat up, groaning as he rubbed his helm before his gaze caught Lydia's form.

A smile lit up his face, and Lydia felt herself engulfed with affection that was not her own.

What was going on!?

"Hello sweetspark."

...

...

...

"S-so... you have a father bond to me?" Lydia looked up confused at Jazz.

"Yup!" He laughed lightly. "When I felt you reach into the well, They told me it wasn't my time yet. That I was still needed. So I followed the pull of my spark to you, your body harbored my spark for a while and well here I am! When your hand touched my body's dead spark, and it came to life at the same time... well you were giving off a sparklings signal."

"A sparklings signal?"

"A baby basically in human terms. See, Sparklings when first sparked, or born in human terms, needs to create familial bonds. Especially to their parental units. If not well, they would pass away to the well. Your spark er sorry, your heart called to me like a newborn and well... we created a bond."

"I... but I already have a father..."

"Well now ya got two! An earth father and a cybertronian father!" Jazz laughed.

"How can... that's not even... She's not even cybertronian! How..." Ratchet continued to grumble to himself.

"Well doc," Jazz dodged a wrench to the helm. "While I was there... I heard a lot about Lydia. For starters... Lydia ain't fully human."

"..."

"She is the daughter of the Allspark. Stargazer was too, before she passed on, it was her greatest secret that she took to her grave as you humans say. Now she has been reborn human, a different person yet the same as well. Baring a new well of allsparks."

"T-this is so much to take in..."

"If the decepticons got a hold of this kind of information." Ratchet began. "They could use her to bring back... Megatron."

Jazz looked sadly at his old friend. "Yes, BUT only if they have the original body."

"Luckily his body is not easily obtained." Ratchet mutters. "Anything else we should know?"

"Nothing I can disclose." Jazz murmured. "Some things have to play out."

He gave Ratchet a look.

Said bot blinked his optics at his friend before widening and then narrowing. With a growl Ratchet turned and left the room.

"W-what did I miss?" Lydia tilted her head.

"Nothing. Don't worry bout it lil one."

"Hey... Only Optimus can call me that. You need to be a bit more creative Oppi."

Jazz froze before a blinding smile appeared. "You got it sweetspark."

His spark felt light, she called him Oppi.

Man it felt good to be back.

Now he just needed to go give Ironhide a spark attack.

"Hey!"

"Hm? WHA!?"

"Whats up ol' Hide?"

-THUD-

Lydia sighed to herself. "Never a dull moment..."

* * *

Hopefully I didn't miss any misspelling. Bleh, Im so tired my eyes are drooping so if I DID happen to miss something, I sowwwwwy. Reviews are love! They motivate me!


	5. Of Fire and Sparks

Alarms blared loudly, filling the base with it's shrill sound. Soldiers began running about in a rush, each hurrying to gather their supplies and to get to their post. Optimus stood from his position in the hanger, sharing a look with Ratchet before yelling out orders to his fellow Autobots.

"What is that noise?!" Lydia shouts as she coveres her ears in hopes to muffle the noise.

"A new bot is landing! We must hurry to their location before any cons get wind of them!" William Lennox explains as he takes his post amongst the soldiers. "Alright everyone! Get to your posts and assigned Vehicles! Follow the bots to the designated area and for goodness sake try not to get lost this time! Johnson get that suit on, Winstin get your ass in gear legs Go!"

"Move, move, move!"

They scattered about as they grabbed supplies and weaponry before hopping into theri vehicles and some in the alternative forms of their allied Autobot partners. Optimus took the lead, Jazz with Epps next, followed by Ironhide with William, then Ratchet raced passed with Bumblebee hot on his heels, and finally Skids flew passed with a multitude of soldiers behind him.

"Yo' psst!"

Turning at the noise Lydia spotted Mudflap as he secretly drove up to her, "Come on."

Blinking, she turned her head and watched the other's racing off and frowned. This seemed like it would be a dangerous mission, would she not just get in the way? "I don't think they need me on this one Mud."

Mudflap scoffed, "Of course yous are, yo family ain't cha? Sides I'll be there ta make sure you dun get hurt."

She paused in thought, it had after all been a few months with the Autobots and they had treated her like she was their own family. Especially Jazz who was like a second father to her now. He always would keep his optics on her to make sure she was safe when her twins were busy with something *or when they were tossed in the brig for the havoc they would sometimes cause* and seemed even more so protective with her around the male soldiers.

She specifially remembered once when she had been picking things up for a busy Lennox with Ironhide as her transportation. When she had returned to base with the supplies Will needed she had run in to a new recruit. The soldiers there were a united kind, provided by diffent states around the world to support the Autobots in their quest to protect earth, not just one place, earth. It was to show their unity and support to send troops to help with NEST opperations (And to also keep an eye out for anything suspicious, like say someone getting power hungry and managing to steal cybertronian technology and use them in war) and one of the new recruits had honed in on her the moment his eye's set upon her form walking a crossed the hangar.

He, not having been around a female in a long while with the exception of the female soldiers who would kick his butt for even looking at them the wrong way, strut acrossed the room with an over confident smirk set upon his lips. He unabashedly flirted with her, ignoring the uncomfortable looks she would shoot every now and then, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

More then one noticed his actions as Epps glared and Lennox gazed worriedly to the seemingly taller and more threatening topkick behind Lydia. Ratchet was in his holofom and was shaking by his alternative form (Lydia assuming he was laughing at her misforturne) and Jazz seethed as he strut over in his own holoform. He towered easily over the new recruit before tilting his head to Lydia and asking her who the guy around her was as he pulled her back towards him.

Assuming he was this girls lover, the soldier stuttered out his appologies at the large muscular and intimitdating black male before him, not knowing she was taken. Jazz simply laughed him off in a tense way before replying no one was good enough for his little girl. The soldier, still stammering, turned to leave only to crash into Ironhides holoform as well. Taking one look at the large, muscular, and all around scary looking male before him, he almost soiled himself in fright.

Much to Ironhides amusement.

She had also noticed, that despite his cold shoulder, Ratchet seemed to be looking out for her lately as well. He'd made her a special bluetooth that would call any bot should she need them when she was not with one of them. He made sure to talk her ear off on the importance of it and urgency that she only use it when she turly had no other means to contact them.

All in all, yes they were like family to her... very much so.

Still, she did not think she should go with, being that the mission seemed as if it would be too dangerous for a none soldier.

' _Go._ ' A voice called to her.

Lydia blinked as she started looking around, who said that?

' _Go._ ' It commanded.

She paused as she felt a familiar feeling over taking her, like the one with Jazz.. She had chosen right when she followed it last time so maybe... maybe this time it would not lead her astray either.

'Hurry'

Making her final decision, Lydia hopped inside of Mudflap, hoping that nothing would go wrong.

Once they got there however... that was an entirely different ordeal.

...

...

...

Have you ever been in a fire? Or maybe, have you ever seen one let alone it's destruction? Lydia had never been in a fire but she had seen it's potential distruction and now? Now she was in one. The thick dark smoke burned at her lungs and throat, leaving the unavoidable desire in her body to cough and hack it out.

Why had she gone into that building? Why did she not stay with Ratchet?

When they had arrived, the town was ablaze. Almost every building had been in flames, causing a hellish glow to cast in the air and upon the floor as the thick mass of black smoke bathed the world around them. She was scared then, just by seeing the destruction and panic. The people were running around in their fear, either fleeing the buildings or trying desperatly to save others who had been trapped within the inferno or crushed by debris.

She'd stepped out of Mudflap just as a shout called form Ironhide's form ahead. "Decepticons!" He had shouted and the battle began.

Gun shots flew through the air as Mudlfap transformed over her, protecting her from the fire and shots. He wasn't able to be with her long as he had been spotted by a con. The con had tackled her guardian and the two went tumbling away in a mass of fighting metal limbs and cybertronian curses.

She had shouted for him, coughing fromt he smoke, in worry only to be noticed by Will who dragged her over to Ratchet. Optimus had run into the fray with Skids going after the con on his twin.

She barely heard Ratchet demanding to know why she was there, barely able to respond that she did not truly know, only that she was compelled by something inside to go there. something she could NOT ignore.

Ratchet, overwhelmed with worry for her lungs and her safety, was fast to provide her a mask to help her regain her breath. He did not want her perishing from smoke inhalation! He scanned the area, making sure no cons were near before looking back to the girl on the ground. She had a compelling feeling for Jazz as well and hoped that this would be like Jazz, only with the bot they were after to protect.

She had pointed out the path to Ratchet, a house in the distance seemingly untouched by both the battle and raging flames. That was where she felt her pull, that was where she felt compelled to go and go she must.

The two had been on their way to the house when a voice roared in the distance, a silver mech with wheels for feet was rising with fury, his Autobot simble lay proudly on him but his eye's were not the blue Lydia had been acostomed to.

They were white, hot with fury and promises of agonizing death.

He, in his frenzied mode *Frenzy! see what I did there?*, activated twin blades upon his servos as he let out a demonic scream, attacking any cons within the vicinity in a way that had her flinching back into Ratchet in fear.

Said medic said nothing as he watchd solemnly.

Feeling more desperate then before, plus the pulling deep within, Lydia took off towards the pull. She dodged soldiers, Civillians, Debris, and gunfire, dodged Dicepticon and Autobot pedes and made a beeline for the house. She was not aware of the alien glow her skin gave off, nor was she aware of the decepticon watching her from a distance, recording everything he saw.

Get to the house, her mind told her. Repeating it over and over as she got closer to her destination.

She had to hurry before it was to late as she felt something... something... something fading.

It... it hurt.

Wincing at the feeling, as if she were slowly dying, she continued on. She had to get there, to get to whatever was calling her.

Footstep after footstep echoed around her with the shouts of soldiers, the raging gun fire, the roars of the mech, the screams of metal being ripped apart... and the raging flames that devoured the buildings around them. Just as Lydia reached the entrance of the building she ripped off her mask to better see, looking around for whatever was pulling her. The house was very much larger then she expected with many possible way's she could go. She would have gotten lost had the pull not been leading her to go down.

She threw the mask to the side, opting to grab it after she left and made her way inside more. Completly unaware of the flaming vehicle flying towards the building she currently resided in.

Then her world turned bright.

Fire...

The building was on fire!

With a roar the flames began to greedily devour the wood of the building, growing larger every second and sending it's black fog into the air. Instinctually she dropped to the floor, knowing that the air was more better there then higher up, the smoke was getting thicker and her vision was fading as she searched for the mask, coughing and hacking at the burning air she breathed.

Oh why did she toss the mask? Surly she would die of smoke inhalation before she reached where she was being led to go.

She coughed more before bringing her hand to her com, trying to call out only to break into a fit of coughing once more. Feeling the pull becoming more desperate she followed on fading vision down the hall, around corners and through rooms, before coming upon a door... Opening it she fell down, not at all aware there had been stairs leading to a basement behind the door she had been relying on.

She tumbled down the stairs, each step hitting into her side painfully, before landing onto the ground with a groan of pain. She crawled now, she had to get to the pull before it was to late! She kept telling herself over and over like a broken record until she came across a massive hole in the ground with two fading blue optics staring up at her.

She pulled herself over and landed harshly upon the floor before taking sight of the owner of the blue optics.

There before her was a mangled body of a golden Cybertronian, form similar to the mech outside. His armor was scratched and ripped in places, sharp metal sticking up from holes in his chassis and back. His breathing was static like and filled with what sounded like pained groans almost to silent for her to hear over the roaring flames up above.

When his gaze locked onto her's he hissed out. "Fleshling."

His voice was deep and filled pain, she noted as she shakily stood upon her feet. "You're hurt." She rasped, throat raw from coughing as long as she had been. "You were the one calling me."

He glared down at her, growling again before letting out a groan of pain when debris fell from the roof and onto him. "I did no such thing."

"Your fading." She whispered, walking closer and gently holding a hand to his faceplate. He didn't look like he enjoyed her touching him but something about her made him pause.

"My brother... I can't feel him.." He spoke in a daze. He had been about to enter the planets atmosphere when the cons attacked, seperating him from his brother. He crash landed with the cons hot on his trail and with out back up he was ambushed and left for scrap, left for bait.

It appears the bait had worked.

"He's outside." She assured. "Attacking all the cons."

"Figures." He murmured. "Tell him... tell him that I tried..."

"What is your name?" She breathed, feeling herself beginning to tire as a gentle glow over took her hands and absorbed into him.

"S-sunstreaker." His optics flashed once more, locking onto her as she held both hands to his face gently. In his frenzied mind's sight he began to hallucinate as she started seeming more angelic, as if she had come to gently guide him from this life and onto the next. Something about her was soothing... and he felt his spark begin to fade. The cries of his brother in their bond faded. His wounds were to severe to survive, he barely noted as energon spilled in waterfalls down his body, He could only leave one more message for his brother, hoping that he got it.

'Sides... I'm sorry...'

...

...

...

She cried, cried over the death of the one before her. She'd been to late to save him, to late to keep him alive. It ran in her head as she looked around for a way out. No way, there was no way out. The roof above was caving in, the flames were devouring more and more of the home and everything inside of it. She was trapped, trapped in the blazing inferno.

Her vision swam, becoming more and more blurred as she struggled over to the water pipes of the basement she was in, desperate to get some water on her hot skin, to feel the cool relief. Using a crow bar she found, she was able to break open the pipe and fell to the floor in another fit of coughs, the water was to her knee's and she lay back, relishing in the feel of the cool cold water that soothed her burns. She hadn't remembered getting the burns before, but she sure felt them now as she tried to withhold a scream of pain when her hand brushed against a deformed part of her back.

*Dia!*

Her com began to go off.

*Dia come in! Dia?*

*S-Skids...* She coughed more as she staggered to her feet, trying to go back the way she had come in. Maybe... Maybe there was a window she could squeeze through.

*Dia! Ya alright?*

*I...can't... breath...*

*Ya need ta get out oh there.*

*okay...*

The water she caused had risen and was now to her waist and she debated to stay within the cool water but knew she could not, as she crawled out of the hole Sunstreaker was in. The stair case was before her, sitting in the orange glow of the fire licking at the walls. The floor was covered in ash and dust, the walls distorting as the wood was ripped away by the starved flames. She fell once more, half on the stairs as her hand reached up.

Tired, she was getting so tired. She couldn't breath right and couldn't get the energy to move... Her eye's shut briefly and when she noted the sounds of the fire grow dim she opened them once more, finding herself in the same metal plane she was in before when Jazz entered her. She felt something soft around her and when she looked down sparks were surrounding her, the flaming building in the background as a faded image.

She could still feel the heat, smell the dust upon th floor and smoke in the air. The blue and red sparks probed at her, sending a will to her to get up... get up!

*Dia hurry! Get up! Come on sweetspark.* Jazz was calling her.

*Lydia Witwicky don't you dare give up on me!*

"Ratchet..." She coughed before forcing herself up, noticing a very bright blue spark before her. It floated near her and almost seemed to be pushing her to get up and groaning in pain, Lydia did just that and sat up with much difficulty. She watched as the brightest blue spark entered her chest and left a glowing mark like Jazz's spark did and the vision of the plane faded.

*Skids..* She called, she started feeling ill, her body was getting heavy.

*Hurry! Get out oh there!*

*Skids..s... I don't... feel so good...* She felt her body grow weaker and weaker a she dragged on.

*Be strong Dia.* She heard Mudflap shout in the comm. *I'm coming! Hold on fo me! Dia promise me to hold on.*

*Promise..." She whispered and, by some miracle from God, finally spotted something

An opening in the wall to the left of her.

A window.

She dragged herself to it and pulled herself up, having trouble pulling out of the building before getting out of the flames and landing on the cool grass just as the building collapsed upon its self in a large groan.

She crawled father, noticing a lake that had been behind the building.

Soldiers in the distance were using the water to put out the flames. The cons were all gone and she assumed that the bots were all safe...

Good...

She collapsed half in the water, her front body laying there as her head propped against the grass and took comfort in the cold caress. She couldn't hold out much longer... and she faded form consciousness.


	6. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

Sometimes Lydia wished she could just be back home, that she never bought Skids at the dealership... that her ancestor's had not discovered the cube. She often wondered where she would be now, would she have graduated on time? Would she have... found somebody? Maybe found a perfect collage to go to. Or perhaps she wouldn't have been so ridden with those nightmares about Megatron. Don't get her wrong, she loved Skids and Mudflap, she loved the bots, and she loved spending time with them.

But...

She did want to be home at times, back with Koda in her soft plush bed, back with her eccentric mother and cheap but loving father, and back to normal.

Sighing to herself, and also wincing, she took in the sight of Ratchets Holoform as he bandaged her up. She'd suffered some burns from the house fire a long with a head wound when she fell, not that she remembered it, as she had tried escaping. The spark she had taken in was an odd one and for this one she had met in a dreamscape with just her and the spark. It was cold and seclusive, seemingly not liking her company. It made her wonder what her purpose for him was as he did not seem to want her help and was reluctant to even accept her presence there.

"Ah!"

Lydia looked up startled at Ratchet who blinked up at her in surprise. His hands were hovering over her waist, her chest covered thank goodness, as he tried bandaging skin in a cloth soaked in special burn ointment. He hadn't realized that he just tickled her and despite the stinging burn she was highly ticklish in that area.

"What was that?" Ratchet's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion.

"N-Nothing." She muttered, turning to the side in embarrassment.

He said nothing and continued observing her before returning to his bandaging only for her to squeak and squirm.

"Would you sit still?" He grumbled, trying hard not to growl at her in annoyance. If she could just sit still he could finish bandaging her up and return to his work on improving the primitive human technology up to cybertronian standards.

Not that it was going to be easy with how the human technology was compared to cybertronians.

"Well maybe if you'd be a bit more careful." She giggled, squirming in her seat.

"Frag it all femme sit still!"

"Your tickling me!" She laughed and growled at the same time before her body gave an involuntary jerk sending the two crashing unto the ground. Lydia groaned in pain as her exposed burns rubbed the floor, hissing under her breath when Ratchets holoform fell on top of her. He was quick to prop himself up in alarm as his blue eye's peered down at her.

"Lydia, are you alright?" His voice was filled with concern but all she could think of was his beautiful eye's, how his body was seemingly fitting perfectly over hers, and the tingles she felt when his hand brushed over her arm.

"I-I'm fine." She squeaked, blushing.

Ratchet furrowed his eyebrows again before noticing the position he was in and cleared his throat, highly embarrassed. He got up, helping her as well, before brushing off his doctors coat and turned to her. Noting the pink hue in her cheeks and her hazel eye's shyly looking away.

He'd never admit it out loud but she was quite beautiful for a human...

"My apologies."

She looked back over to him, noting the notch in his tone before trying to brush it off. She was just... being ridiculous that's all... right?

"Your heart rate is increasing."

"S-shut up!"

She scowled at his smirk, sputtering for a moment and then turns to leave when she froze in place.

There in the large cybertronian built door ay was Sideswipe.

"Ah, hello." She murmured.

The mech stared her down for a moment, silence engulfing the area of the med bay as the two stayed in the stare down.

"..." Sideswipe narrowed his optics as he felt a pull towards her, confused on what it was, before promptly turning around and leaving the med bay. He wanted nothing to do with the squishy humans.

"Is he... okay?"

"We are not sure." Ratchet sighed, "With his twins death we expected him to fall right after, as with all other sparktwins ever known do. Where one goes, the other follows... death being no exception."

...

...

...

Color, color beyond ones wildest dream. That is what surrounded her right now, the sight was beyond beautiful as the rainbow of lights streamed passed her.

She felt like she was floating as she watched.

He was there, the spark she sheltered. He was alone, staring at her as she gazed with awe at the sight.

He'd been watching her since she accepted his spark, watching everything she saw and feeling everything she felt. He didn't like this stranger being around him, didn't like feeling so exposed to her. He saw her as she turned to him, opening her mouth to speak.

 _Why are you over there?_

The light of his spark tingled before her turned away, denying contact with her. She was just his vessal of protection. Just there to make sure he was safely stored away until the time was right.

 _It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you._

He ignored her voice, opting to stay at a distance. He didn't need her, he told himself despite the sense of lonliness seeping in. Despite feeling empty inside withought his other half.

 _I'm here to guide you... I think... I-I'm relatively new at this. He's not doing that well you know... your brother I mean._

He turned to her at the mention of his brother, curious and demanding to know. What exactly about his brother? Was he harmed? He felt a sting, he felt so alone withought his brother.

He's really cold and withdrawn... but... if... if there's a chance I can help you back I will! He's still alive s-so that must mean that your meant to come back right? Otherwise...

He turned fully, dimming in sorrow and in shame. Shame that he couldn't hold on for his brother. Shame that he was not strong enough.

 _Don't be sad..._

He looked up to see her reaching for him and in a bout of defiance he reared back and turned on her once more.

Like he said before, he told himself, he didn't need her.

He didn't need anybody but his brother.

No one was worth him needing them.

 _I promise I'll do what I can to help you..._

He glanced behind as she faded from the area, why? Why does she want to help? He scoffed to himself, he just needed to wait...

...

...

...

"Are you fixing his body?"

"Hm?" Ratchet turned from the large cybertronian desk, his servo's tinkering with tools that had needed fixing.

He didn't have as many as he would have on Cybertron, not even close. So he tried to be very careful with what little he and the others had, to be careful not to break them.

However, it was highly difficult for him to keep those said tools safe when one is being aggravated by the wins messing around and injuring themselves on foolish things.

"The one from the burning house I was in, Sunstreaker." She whispered as she gazed out the window.

She wanted to help him, but until his body was fixed she would stay his vessel. She could feel his sorrow, his anger, his apprehension at accepting and trusting her, and his loneliness. She was determined to help him and determined to be his friend.

She'd never felt more compelled to help and be there for someone as she did with Sunstreaker and his twin.

Despite Sideswipe being cold and withdrawn from everyone, she knew he was different deep down. She knew this was just his way of coping with such a devastating loss. He was angry at the world and now lived off of his anger and vengeance. Optimus was worried for him, she had heard, for the way he acted and thought was the way of the decepticons.

"He was there?" Ratchet was alarmed now, yet he was also hopeful. There was a fifty/fifty chance that Lydia could save him like she did Jazz. It was a risk, yes but if they were fortunate on that chance then not only could they get one of their strongest warriors back but they could reunite Sideswipe with his twin.

While the twins always grated on his last patience with their pranks and mischievous deeds, he cared for them as if they were his own. After all he was the one who took them in when they were sparklings, raising them and caring for them as if he was their sire.

"Yes."

"Lydia, I want you to tell me everything that happened there."

And so she started the tale of her adventure in the flaming home starting from when she stupidly had pulled off her mask to better see her surroundings, to the flaming car that she had later learned was thrown by a con, to the quick flames engulfing the home as she traveled towards the pull, to discovering the gaping hole in the ground reveling the fading and wounded Sunstreaker, to when he faded as she tried to flea the fire only to fall with diminishing strength as she spoke to her twins, to when she passed out and was awoken by sparks that pleaded with her to get up, and finally to the large blue spark that entered her chest area near her heart as she got up.

"I must inform Optimus right away." Ratchet was quick to Comm Optimus and explain everything that Lydia had told him.

The two were surprised that Sunstreaker was there and they would have the chevy twins get Sunstreaker's body. The two having already been there to help with clean up as a punishment for once again wrecking something in the base from fighting each other.

"I really wish to help them." Her voice brought him back as he ended the Comm. "He is so broken a-and lost."

"We will get strait to work on fixing his shell once the chevy twins return." Ratchet started. "Sideswipe will be withdrawn and lost until he is either offlined or reunited with his twin. It is most uncommon for a twin to survive the others death."

"Why are there two Decepticons in the main hanger?" A deep growl startled the two.

In the large cybertronina door way stood Sideswipe, optics narrowed as he seethed in anger. How dare the con's come here? They were responsible for ripping Sunny away from him, they all needed to pay! How could Optimus allow those cretins in the base?

"They are not Cons." Lydia spoke up after a moment of awkward and tense silence. "They are Neutral's allied with the Autobots, most likely visiting."

"I did not ask you Squishy."

"I have a name and I'd very much appreciate it being used scrap metal." She barked back, she was tired of being kicked around verbally by this mech, tired of his attitude. She understood he was in pain and that he was suffering. However, she would not put up with his attitude no matter how easily he could smoosh her.

"Why you insufferable cretin." He hissed, raising his wheeled pede threateningly.

Before he could even exterminate the small being, a white and red hand was quick to pick her up and cradle her to their chassis.

"That is quite enough!" Ratchet glared, holding Lydia protectively to him. "You can not harm her."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Not only is it against the rules and Autobot belief." A baritone voice rang out. "but she is far more important then you realize."

"Sir." Sideswipe grumbled as he stepped back, shame flashing through him under the gaze of his leader.

"Hmph." The trio turned to see Barricade entering behind Optimus, Frenzy sitting upon his shoulder watching all that was going on. "And I thought we had problems with the squishies."

"Do not presume I am like YOU." Sideswipe growled.

Barricade let out a harsh laugh, taking pleasure in the aggravation of the warrior before glancing down when he felt something attach its self to his pede.

"Cade!"

Smiling up to him was Lydia Witwicky, arms not nearly long enough to wrap around his pede fully and hugging what she could.

"Must you use that awful nickname femme?" He growled, but as usually he was ignored as Frenzy lunged form his shoulder.

"F-Frenzy want one t-t-to!"

And proceeded to tackle the fragile human unto the floor in a heap, nuzzling into her as he rambled about missing his fleshy sister and about his and Barricades adventures. She chuckled and nodded her head, adding in her own comments here and there.

"Annoying human." Barricade grumbled to himself before picking her up in his hand, somewhat roughly dislodging Frenzy from the fleshy girl. Being a con' they were not known for being gentle nor kind. They were never shown kindness, never shown gentleness.

Nor did they show it themselves.

All was a weakness and were quick to be beaten out of them or they were killed off. Megatron did not accept any weaknesses under his leadership and was quick to snuff it out. You either did as he wished or perished a painfully slow death.

Despite living this life for almost his entire existence, he made one exception and one alone. Lydia Witwicky had something that seemed to draw bots to her and he was not an exception. She would be the only human he attempted to be gentle with, to be... kind to.

He cringed at that thought, hating that she seemed to have wormed her way into his spark as far as she did.

Still, he owed her for helping him.

For freeing him from the decepticons and not expecting he change to the Autobot side.

Sideswipe fished for an excuse as to what he had been about to do, but Optimus interrupted him.

"I have come to discuss some important matters with you all."

"In my med bay?" Ratchet grumbled.

"This must not reach human ears." Optimus finished just as Jazz, Bumblebee and Ironhide entered the room.

Barricade looked down to his partner. "Frenzy, your mission has started."

"O-On it." The small bot saluted before scurrying off the ground, up the walls and into the ventilation system and after a few awkward filled minutes he returns.

"Frenzy took care of the camera's and any one listening in." Barricade informed, ignoring the looks Sideswipe sent him. "Your clear to speak."

"Jazz, if you will." Optimus gestures for his second in command to step forward.

"Only three bots know of this secret. However, it must come out and only to allies." Jazz begins. "As you know I perished at the hands of Megatron in mission city. After my life faded from me I found myself within the well of allsparks, during my stay I met the thirteen."

Murmuring from the bots filled the room, the thirteen had visited him? What could that mean?

"They spoke to me of a new well awakening soon and that I had yet to reach my time."

"A new well?"

"What does this mean?"

"We believe Lydia Witwicky is that awakening well, as we have seen her abilities to Carry Jazz's spark safely while his body was being repaired." Optimus spoke up next.

He gestured her forward and she began speaking about her experience in that plane on the metal planet. She spoke of the beautiful stars and designs on the metal beneath her feat the glow with a vibrant pulsing blue light before being lead to a dark hole upon the ground. She told them about the amazing purple light in the center and the red and blue sparks that greeted her before thirteen white ones joined. She then explained how they parted for a blue spark that entered her body, leaving similar designs upon her hand.

"How is this possible?"

"So she can bring back the dead?"

"What does this mean?"

"We are not sure what this shall mean for the future, but for now it appears that as long as the body is repaired she can ferri their spark until the shell is repaired." Optimus finished.

"There is more to be learned, however this information will suffice for she must learn more about this on her own." Jazz looked over all the shocked expressions of the bots before turning when someone took a step forward.

"Why are you telling us?" Sideswipe watched the human in annoyance, how could SHE be their sacred well now?

Upon Optimus's comm the Chevy twins came in carrying the shell of Sunstreaker.

"Sunny! Wha?" Sideswipe was shocked to see his brothers carcass. He had thought Sunny was trapped in space while he had landed on earth. All he had known when landing was fire, anger and Sunstreakers pain.

"He's not there." Lydia whispered, looking saddened. "He is here." Lydia pointed to her chest where her heart was. "Waiting to return... and boy is he cranky." She attempted to joke.

"You..." He didn't now what to think! The human he disliked was carrying his twins spark! If something happened to her he would lose Sunstreaker forever. How had she even come in contact with his brothers spark?

"I tried to get to him in time... but the wounds were to great and the fire to much to stay."

"You were that foolish human who ran into the fray." He muttered, he remembered hearing through his bond that Sunny saw a fleshy angel before the pain disappeared and peace filled the bond. Then Sunstreaker had whispered is apology for not holding on any longer.

"His wounds were far to severe... I-I tried getting to him faster." Lydia's voice hitched as her emotions and Sunstreakers mixed together, sorrow and regret washed over her in a tidal wave almost threatening to drown her. "When he faded from life I had tried to escape the flames, but I fell and when I woke I saw a spark before me. It urged me to move, to get up and when I did he entered my heart."

He wasn't sure what to say anymore.

All the hatred and anger that consumed him lingered but the old him was veering through. This small insignificant human had risked her life to save Sunny, had ran head on into danger to try to preserve his life. While Sunny was gone right now he would be brought back, all because the human risked her life for his.

Sideswipe had no idea how to react, was this why he was still alive? Startled from his thoughts he looked down to see the human hugging his pede, her optics leaking.

"I-I'm sorry."

"..."

Sideswipe turned his head, closing his own optics.

Without Sunny he just felt so alone.

It was dark and lonely without his twin, he did not like it one bit. He did not feel like himself, he felt like a monster running on their hatred and revenge which he was allowing.

For Sunny.

For revenge.

'Sunny.' he thought to himself. 'It's so cold."

...

...

...

She looked over to him for the millionth time, sighing in somewhat frustration. She knew he didn't really want anything to do with her, that he didn't like foreign contact with anyone. He seemed secluded from most people/bots with, she assumed, the exception of his twin brother.

So, instead of trying to make him accept her, she left him be. She didn't try to get him to open up to her she just sat down at a distance and talked. She talked a lot. She would speak of anything and everything ranging between her life, how she met the bots, how she loved her twin guardians, how she got along well with Optimus as if he were a brother. She would speak about Jazz and how he was like another father to her, her dreams, about how she would dream of being in another body as the ex-con Stargazer.

As she spoke she did not seem to realize how he appreciated her company in secret, how he enjoyed that she was trying to be there for him despite him ignoring her and giving her the cold shoulder as humans put it. She didn't seem to mind his grouchiness, his temper, and she just accepted him with open arms.

She didn't know how he liked that she confided in him about EVERYTHING and no one else, how she seemed to trust him so much despite knowing he didn't seem to like her. She just, accepted him.

He felt warm in his spark, he felt needed.

He would never admit it but he rather liked that feeling.

He liked it a lot.

...

...

...

"If the cons get a hold of her-"

"We know Barricade."

"-ou think the twins of all people are enough to protect her?"

"-oing well so far."

"-etting in trouble!"

Lydia flinched from her position in the med bay. All the bots had excused themselves to a different room to further discuss things. She could barely hear what they were saying or rather arguing about, but she wasn't very happy with it so far. From what she could hear; Barricade was not comfortable with her protectors and believed she needed a more reliable and stronger guardian.

Aggravation coursed through her, her twins were just fine being her guardians! What was wrong with them? So what if they got into little fights every now and then but when it came to her they were different, they were kind and caring and payed more attention to her. They made sure she was safe and that they didn't hurt her and they were not as 'stupid' as people thought they were.

"-s her guardian! We's take good care of 'Dia!"

"Yeah! What he said!"

She growled to herself, clutching the edges of her seat until her knuckles turned white.

She loved her twins. They were hers and she was theirs! They were like younger brothers... Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of them trying to separate her from her twins.

"-swipe will be her new Guardian."

"NO!" She shouted, storming into the next room. "Skids and Mudflap are my guardians!"

"Lydia." Optimus started. "We have chosen Sideswipe, not only will he be protecting you but Sunstreaker as well. He is one of our strongest warriors and-"

"No!"

Everyone in the room tensed at the harsh way she answered, defiance and anger was coming off of her in waves. Optimus vented in frustration before Sideswipe spoke next.

"They can not be proper guardians." He grumbled looking over to the twins.

"What do you care?" She asked. "You have disliked me from day one and now that you discover that I harbor your brothers spark you are suddenly 'concerned' for my safety? I don't need nor do I want you. I am fine with my bots, they have been my guardians since the moment I've met you Optimus."

"Look." Ratchet sighs. "Your safety is imperative-"

"For bots who preach about giving people the chance, to believe in them, you do not even believe in two of your own warriors? Why? Because sometimes they act out or they are not as smart as you? That they can be reckless? I love my bots! They are the brothers I've always wished I could have and they look out for me. They keep me happy and safe, they make sure I'm always alright and comfort me when I am sad just as Jazz does when they are busy. You would take my family from me?"

"It is for your safe-"

"Stop being a spoiled child, we do not always get what we want." Sideswipe snapped, irritated at how long it was taking.

"Spoiled child?" She slowly started. "Getting what we want?"

"Lydia calm down."

Her twins were silent in the back, their optics said it all. They were hurting.

"They are my twins." Her voice cracked from the raw emotions coursing through her. "They are my guardians and you can not take them away from me!" She let a tear fall and then another. "Forget it, none of you care. I have nothing more to say, I don't want to see any of you." She turned to leave the room.

"Lydia plea-" Ratchet flinched when the door slammed closed.

"Well that went well." Ironhide grunted only to receive a wrench to the helm. "OW! Ratchet!"

"That's what you get." Jazz shook his head before leaving the room.

He didn't agree to take away Lydia's guardians, he was very much against it but he was over ruled by the majority of the group. His spark went out for her, he knew how much they cared for one another, how close they had gotten.

Barricade merely observed everything before he too left the room, following the fleeing human and the bot named Mudflap. He was surprised that none had noticed them escaping the base but, then again he was not at the same time. After all they WERE Autobots and he still disliked them, he just hated Megatron enough to work with the annoying Autoscum.

And perhaps he had taken quite the liking for the squishy femme.

* * *

I know Sideswipe seems off in this story compared to how he really is but like, he lost his twin. He's going to be angry at the world, I know I would. Anyway, REVIEW'S ARE LOVE! They motivate me, really.


	7. Our sister

Lydia curled up in the back of Mudflaps alternative mode, laying upon the seats in silence while Mudflap was talking on and on about battles he and Skids had been in. While it may not have been a good idea now, it seemed perfect at the time to run off with him.

At least they were still on the island... just hidden from radar...

She was desperate and Mudflap could tell, so he quickly took it upon himself to help his charge away from what was ailing her. It was his job anyway, that and she was the little sister he and Skids would love to have had back on Cybertron.

He could picture her with them, causing pranks and trouble along side them. They would protecct her from any suitors and bullies who picked on her for her being to kind. They would provide for her like good big brothers! They would especially rough house and wrestle with her to train her up!

There was a reason he and his brother messed around so much aside from getting on the others nerve, they also used it to keep up on being tough in hand to hand combat. No one knew this of course, but that's the way he and Skids wanted it. They wanted to be underestimated by the cons! But they wanted to prove themselves to the Autobots that they weren't stupid... and that they were stronger then given credit for!

They just... got distracted easily.

He heard her sniffle, her fears of being separated from him and Skids warmed his spark. Knowing she cared just as much for them as he did her... Mudflap quickly told Skids to come find them as a very dangerous and very stupid idea hit him.

"Dia?"

"Yea?" She looked over to his stereo.

"Me and Skids... we see yous as our sister." He started. "and I wus thinkin, well we were thinkin, about well..."

"You can tell me anything Mudflap."

"W-well we wus thinking bout creating ah sibling bond with yous."

"A sibling bond? How does that work?" She asked as Skids drove up next to them, having finally escaped the base.

He popped open his door, tilting to tell her he wanted her to get out. Complying with her bot she quickly got out and watched as they both transformed, picking her up to where she was level with their Chassis.

"Close yous eye's"

She closed her eye's as told.

"Can yous see us?"

"No." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Concentrate on our voices and relax."

She did as she told, making her body relax and pinpointing their locations by voice.

"Open ur heart ta us 'Dia." Skids said next.

She furrowed her brows again before trying what he said, trying to imagine herself pulling them to her. To Lydia's shock she saw bright glowing Sparks beside her and knew they were Skids and Mudflap, she reached out and with each step closer memories flashed through her mind.

An image of Skids first meeting her, her seeing their true forms for the first time. She saw how they felt a bond to her the moment they set their optics on her and she saw and felt their feelings for her... She felt how much they loved her as siblings loved each other. She saw the fear Mudflap and Skids had felt when the missile Starscream sent was about to strike her, the worry when she was running from Megatron, the relief when they saw Optimus catch her only to be horrified as she passed out from the power of the cube.

She saw them standing by her bedside as Ratchet worked to get her wounds fixed and get her hydrated. She saw how happy they were when she woke as they ran to her when she first showed up in the main hanger to show she was alright and the elation as they used their larger hands to hug her gently. She felt the loving care and over protectiveness when soldiers would give her looks or when someone else was with her instead of them. She saw memories of them driving around and having races when there was no con activity, pulling a few pranks on some soldiers and plans for pranks on the other bots once more joined. Once she was close enough she felt compelled to latch onto their sparks through her mind and when she did she felt herself being shocked painfully.

"AH!" She screamed, unintentionally yanking them towards her, not expecting the pain before she began convulsing in their hand, gasping and jerking as electric currents flooded her body.

"Dia!" The two shouted, looking at each other before back to her.

"Maybe dis wasn't sucha good idea?"

"NO KIDDIN!"

"What did you two do!?"

Both turned to Barricade who came stomping in their direction.

"We didn't mean to!"

"You slaggin idiots! This is why we think she needs to be with another bot! DO you realize what you've done?"

"Uhm..." Mudflap kicked at the dirt with his pede's.

"Created ah Sibling bond?" Skids finished while rubbing the back of his helm.

"You've potentially killed her."

"What?!"

"No!"

"YES!" Barricade snarled. "Do you realize what your sparks can do to a human? She is NOT a cybertronian and the exposure of ones spark." He growled before turning on them with a sneer. "You Autobots are all the same, Fragged in the head."

"Ey!"

"Dat hurt man!"

"Good."

Barricade was quick to grab the girl in their grasp before transforming into his alternative mode and blared his sirens as he skid across the dirt, racing back towards the base.

He was no medic but the cons did some experimentation of their own to see what humans were week against. One of their grunts had wanted to test a theory of his, being a scientist back on cybertron the sick con wanted to turn humans into half robotic beings to be able to have a sparkling hold and create hybrid humans that would be a sleeper agents among the humans should they fail in getting the cube. The project failed multiple times and he had tried to form a bond with the human to keep it alive for his experiment, but that was not a bright idea.

The human had ended up dying a very painful death and he had merely laughed it off and got more humans and with the help of a smaller bot named Scalpal, he continued his experiment.

This was another reason Barricade had wanted to talk to Optimus and the other Autobots. For a con had gotten intel on what Lydia could do and they wanted to make her their next experiment. He shuddered at the thought of them getting a hold of her and vowed to protect her or find stronger protection for her.

Those slagging twins were not strong enough to fight what could be coming for the human femme.

Cade' snarled in fury as he weaved around tree's that were his way, his frustration was over powering him and his worry for the femme angered him. He didn't know why he worried so much over the girl, maybe because she would be this new... well.

He wasn't sure.

But what Barricade WAS sure of it was that she needed Ratchet and she needed him now!

"Hold on you annoying fleshy!"

"C-cade." She cried, clutching her heart.

"We're almost there!"

"..."

"Dia?"

"..."

"Lydia!"

...

...

...

He looked over to her fading in and out, worry seeping through him. Why did those idiots do such a stupid thing? He floated over to her, nudging her. She gave a week push before stopping, as if she was to tired to move. He growled to himself before getting an idea, knowing that she needed energy he decided to hold her and share his energy. He wasn't sure if it would work but from what he understood it was like her life force had been zapped out of her almost to a point of death.

He didn't want his holder to die, he wanted to keep her... All this time being with her and seeing things through her eyes, feeling things through her feelings. He grew attached.

And once He claimed something as his he would NOT let it go.

The only other person he had shared this bond with before was his twin and now she was there too.

He pulled her close, willing some of his energy into her.

...

...

...

Ratchet worked fast, growling under his breath as he furiously tried to stabilize Lydia's body. It had been two weeks and He didn't know what was wrong with her but a lot of her systems were shutting down! He had to hook her up onto life support as he worked, her human heart had stopped three times, scaring the bots. He threw everyone out of his med bay so he could get straight to work, all their incessant chatter was distracting him from stabilizing her.

He felt his spark twinge.

He didn't want to loser her.

Of all the idiotic things the twins could of done! Optimus had been angry with the twins and officially stripped them of their guardian title. The bots knew this would not go well with Lydia if she awoke... if she lived... When Barricade told them what the cons had been doing to humans and that one had gotten intel some how about Lydia they all had a panic. Especially about the experiments that were done on the innocence of earth.

Ratchet held a small hope that with Lydia being the well, that she would survive.

"Ratchet."

Ratchet whirled to the door, fury raging through him. "What did I say?!" He started brandishing his wrench when he took in the sickly sight of Jazz.

"It's the bond. She's fading... GAH!" Jazz hissed as he held his chassis. "I have to intervene now, Ratchet..."

"Intervene?"

"Lydia is not all human remember? She has a spark."

"W-what? But how?!"

"I'm not sure... but her spark, it's not big enough to make to many bonds. It only has the power to hold two bonds. A father or carrier bond and a mate bond."

"So your saying..."

"Their bond is to much, it's killing her."

"How is she still alive?"

"I think I know." Jazz mumbled as he began staring behind Ratchet. The medic turned and blinked as he saw Sunstreakers body pulsing, a blue light shone brightly and illuminated the room. "Place her on his chassis."

"What?"

"Do it."

Ratchet reluctantly picked Lydia's body up and placed her on the golden mechs chassis, Right above the spark chamber, watching as her body started pulsing too. Watching as the body began healing what he had yet to heal and the Optics of the yellow twin began to brighten, his fist clenching as his body jerked on the table before his other hand wrapped around the fragile girl on him and he quickly rose.

"Sunstreaker." Ratchet watched as he blinked his optics, taking in his surroundings.

"Huh, so she really did save me." He grumbled in a deep voice, scowling when he felt Sideswipes confusion, anger, sadness, and elation. "Take the femme Doc."

Five seconds. He was alive for FIVE seconds and already Ratchet was annoyed. He grouched as he took the girl from him, only to blink when Sideswipe came barreling in, all but tackling the golden mech.

"SUNNY!"

"OW! WATCH THE PAINT! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?!"

"NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE! WATCH MY PAINT YOU FRAGGER!"

"WHO CARES, YOUR PAINTS SCRAP ANYWAY!"

Sunstreaker growled in annoyance but he was happy to be able to feel Sideswipe, happy to be out of the limbo he had been in.

His gaze turned to the femme below, and felt himself pause. If it hadn't been for her protecting his spark and guarding it he wouldn't be here with Sides, he felt a warmth inside before Sideswipes confusion. He was quick to tell his twin everything and ignored his twins shock when he claimed the human as his.

'But you hate humans.'

'Not this one.'

'But she-'

'Is mine.'

'...'

...

...

...

After another day or So Lydia began to stabilize, much to the confusion of Ratchet but he was glad none the less. Sunstreaker was given a warm welcome by the team and after he explained everything to Prime, and was told everything that happened in his absence, it was decided that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would be Lydia's guardians instead. Mudflap and Skids raised hell, but understood that Lydia would need stronger bots for protection, and that they had almost killed her. They were rather remorseful and kept to themselves, hurt that they had almost killed their sister unintentionally.

Ratchet continued monitoring Lydia, making sure she stabilized fully and was well taken care of. During this time he allowed his thoughts to wander as she was safe from death. Memories began to form, he held her hand as he watched her. Knowing she would awaken soon.

Ratchet clenched his holoform teeth as the memory of hugging her after Jazz was revived surfaced. The feel of her body against his was incredible, un explainable really and it sent his spark into a frenzy. He knew what was happening to him.

However, he was most against it despite the call.

He continued holding her hand, relishing in the human touch and sensitivity through feelings. He enjoyed the warmth her hand gave his. Ratchet's eyes flashed open when he felt a small squeeze in his hand. He looked down to her and spotted her hazel eye's staring up at him.

Primus he loved those eye's... they viewed straight into his soul, his spark. He could get lost into those eyes.

He blinked, startled with himself. What was he thinking!?

Snap out of it Ratchet.

"Ratchet?"

"Lydia, are you alright?"

"I-I think so." She mumbled, furrowing her eyebrows as emotions that were not her's pulshed through her. She felt different presence's aside from Jazz's.

'Oppi?' She tiredly called.

'I'm here.'

'Who's all there?'

'Dia!'

'Di!'

'Mud? Skids?'

'We was so worried!'

'Are yous alright?'

'We so sorry!'

'WE DIDN'T MEAN TO ALMOST KILL YOUS!'

'I'm okay...' She assured. 'Just tired.'

'Get some sleep.'

'Skids, Mudflap, I love you two okay? I want you to always remember that.' She could practically hear them sniffling and with held a giggle.

'I love yous too!'

'I love yous more!'

'Idiot! I love her more!'

'No way you ugly fragger.'

'Ugly?! We're twins you stupid genius!'

'Good night Oppi.'

'Yeah Good night Oppi.' Skids and Mudflap laughed.

Lydia was to tired to question why they could all communicate with her like that and so she ignored her bond talking and turned back to Ratchet.

"Thank you Ratchet." She squeezed his hand fondly.

Ratchet blinked, looking down at her once more. "For?"

"Keeping me alive."

"W-well I am a medic. It's my duty."

Lydia giggled before kissing his cheek causing the medic to turn red and stammer over his words. "Still. Thank you, though I have a lot of questions when I wake again..."

"Tha-AHEM That's understandable." He mumbled, his gaze narrowing in thought. "Lydia I-" He stopped when he saw the femme asleep again.

He could still feel her lips on his cheek and he grumbled to himself as his spark was going crazy. He wasn't sure how much longer he could ignore the call, but the more time he spent with her the more it pulled.

Growling in frustration, and thinking of every downside to this pull, he stormed out of the med bay to think.

* * *

 **AN Please read!:** _This chappie was a bit annoying to write because a lot of the time writing in it I would get a writer block. BLEH. Well I hope you like it, It took me a long time to write because of how frustrated I was on what I wanted in this specific Chapter. I hope none of it was confusing. Oh! And to let you all know, I had some confusion from a fan on my wattpad, So I shall explain more here. Sunstreaker calls Lydia his because he see's her as such, his human, his charge etc. Lydia, having felt everything Sunstreaker felt and vise versa, has seen and felt a part of Sunstreaker that only Sideswipe knew because they were twins._

 _Sideswipe is the only one Sunstreaker has ever cared about and Sunstreaker trusted close too no one. Being with Lydia during his down time he was for lack of better words, exposed. It wasn't sideswipe that saw his loneliness and sadness, it wasn't Sideswipe that was guarding him, and it wasn't Sideswipe who was relying on him. He liked being relied on secretly, and he liked that she was there for him despite how cut off he tried to be (which was pointless seeing as she could feel his raw feelings) and despite how cold Sideswipe was, she had still wanted to help them. Sunstreaker, though not really wanting to admit it, began caring for her. He was in her, saw her feelings, saw her memories, everything. While she couldn't see his memories she still felt all the raw emotions that he always had hidden. He knew he could trust her because he could see into her very soul, that and she had to be trustworthy if the Allspark and Primus chose her as the new Well._

 _This is not a SunnyxOC Romance, its a RatchetxOC main paring with a bit of OcxMegatron *You'll see why in the future* Skids and Mudflap are her guardians and always will be, even if they cant be around. Sunnstreaker has an odd bond with her but it does not lead to romance, I just wanted to clarify that xD Hope you liked this chapter! I apologies for slow updates, I've come down with a very bad cold and keep getting terrible migraines._


	8. Can't get you out of my head

Ratchet was in a HORRIBLE mood. He growled as he tinkered more with his tools, feeling the frustration washing over him rise. He couldn't get that kiss on his cheek out of his mind! The feel of her lips to his holoforms stubbly cheek was something he enjoyed more then he liked to admit as he felt a primal part of him growl, wanting to claim her as-

NO!

Ratchet clenched his servo, he had to keep it together slag it all!

He froze when he heard her melodic giggling reach the med bay, causing the medic to peer out and see her playing around with Skids and Mudflap. While she knew they were in trouble with what they did she refused Primes wishes to stay away from them, refused to be kept from her family.

A loud roar sounds as Sideswipe runs by, snagging Lydia and the two Chevy twins before racing off with a pink Ironhide chasing them. Sunstreaker was standing in the corner looking like he was about to repeatedly bash his helm into the wall. Ratchet rolled his optics, this was one of the things he dreaded most after all the twins were brought together.

The dreaded pranking war.

An annoyed Optimus prime followed, venting as he walked after the trouble makers and soldiers laughed in the distance at the little prank followed by the explosions of Ironhides Cannons.

Yup.

He was pissed.

Ratchet shook his head before recalling earlier that day as Lydia had awoken. He had a nurse who worked with him get her food while he checked her vitals and gave her the clear to leave WITH the exception of her being careful and taking it easy. *Pranking and running was NOT taking it easy!* She had plenty to ask him about her situation, in which he had to have Jazz help him out considering as Jazz had much he knew but did not tell.

They explained the bonds better to her, Jazz being her cybertronian parent and now the Chevy twins as her brothers. She had taken it well that she died a few times and came back, ecstatic when she found out Sunstreaker was alive.

After much arguing and fighting Optimus relented on letting the Chevy twins stay with Lydia, however they had to have one other Autobot with her in case the twins messed up again. She wasn't too happy about the supervision but after time and Barricade talking to her, she understood the necessity of needing better protection, at least for now. She was happy Sunstreaker would be her extra guardian, considering she had come to care about him more then people knew, and she would be spending time with him a lot seeing as Jazz decided to start training the Chevy twins better and so that left her with Sunny and Sides. Although she was highly wary of Sideswipe who's attitude and actions took a 360. She wasn't used to this light, mischievous side of him.

It was a bit odd for her.

She had also realized she had formed some sort of bond with Sunstreaker who had been the one to keep her stable as Ratchet hooked her to life support, he'd been the one to help her adjust the the wavelengths of the Chevy twins. Ratchet and Jazz had no explanation for the bond, nor did they have any explanation for why she could feel the emotions she felt coming off of Sunstreaker and a muffled version from Sideswipe.

Ratchet would call it a guardian bond but it was also more then that. He was at a loss for words because he did not understand it.

Most of the bots were over joyed that the twins were reunited, though they were reluctant as now there would be a ton of pranking. Especially considering that in a weeks time new bots were landing. They were expecting three femmes and three mechs.

Arcee, Chromia, Flareup, Prowl, Jolt, and Mirage.

The base was blazing with excitement, and also dread as we heard that a Liaison was picked out by the government and would be meeting with them in a day or so.

Optimus was worried about how the government would react to Lydia being there, and opted to keep her off base for a while when he arrived. Lydia decided that when that happens she would return home and apply for collage. She, with Optimus's happy approval, was going to study to be their Liaison and once she would be able to handle it they would have her replace the other Liaison... some how. For now it was in the discussion process.

"Dia~"

Lydia whirled from her hiding position to see her mother and father coming on to base with happy expressions and she couldn't help the huge smile upon her lips. Feeling ecstatic, she raced over and embraced her mother and father, happy tears streaming down.

"Mom! Papa!" She was beyond happy to see them after such a long time. A barking caught her attention and as she looked down she spotted Koda freaking out at seeing her. "Koda!" She squealed, hugging her dog to her.

He whined and continued giving a happy high pitch bark until a familiar whirring noise caught their attention as Ironhide stood behind her, his cannons activated. "Rodent!" He shouted with a growl, ignoring the narrowing of Sunstreaker's optics as the cannons faced his human.

"Watch where you are pointing those." Sunstreaker hissed.

"Ironhide! Stand down." Optimus ordered.

"By the Allspark! What is wrong with you?" Ratchet shouted as he walked out to see Lydia at the end of Hides cannons.

"What did I tell you before?" Lydia growled to the weapons specialise who narrowed his optics.

"What are you going to do about it femme?!" He challenged, there was no way she could do anything to HIM of all people! Besides, this time she wasn't around a tool box and there for could not throw a wre-

CLANK!

"FRAGGIT THAT HURT!" Ironhide deactivated his cannons in favor of rubbing his helm.

Lydia was puffing, still in the throwing position as the base began laughing at the weapons specialist's expression.

"Where did you even have that!?"

"I'll never tell."

"Another Ratchet the Hatchet?" Sideswipe tilted his head. "We got our hands full Sunny."

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker hissed but also agree'd. He smirked suddenly at Sides who looked at him odly as Sunstreaker moved away.

"Hey wh-"

CLANK!"

"OW!" Sideswipe whirled on Lydia who blinked at him before falling over laughing.

Sides then turned and spotted the grumbling medic of their group. "What have I told you about calling me that wretched name?"

"What? Hat- NO DON'T!" Sideswipe ducked another wrench before sticking out his glossa and making a run for it frantically down the hall, making sure to warn the frail squishies that Hatchet was on the loose while Ratchet chased after him.

"Is this what you were doing the whole time you were here?" Ron asked incrediously.

"No, thats just Sideswipe." Optimus said.

"We got the house fixed up." Judy started, "And ready for whenever you can come home... You can come home right?"

"I'll be back in a few days mom." Lydia smiled.

"Good! A mother misses her baby."

"Mom... not in front of the bots..."

Said bots began laughing, making Lydia blush more.

...

...

...

"Skids... I dunno about this..."

"Shh! Wut you tryin ta do? Get us caught?" Skids made a shooshing motion like he, Mud, and Bee did when She had first taken them to her home.

She tried not to laugh at how adorable he looked when he did that and plastered on a serious face "Sir, yes sir!" She whisper shouted while saluting.

Skids blinked before he grinned. "Dats wut I'm talkin bout."

"Idiot." Mudflap muttered.

"Shut up ugly."

"We're twins you stupid genius!"

"Shut up!" Sideswipe hissed as he smacked the back of Mudflap and Skids helm.

"Ow!" The two yelped.

"What are you four up to?"

Said four froze and whirlled around to see Optimus stading, if he were in his holoform Lydia knew his eyebrow would be raised and a slight dispproving look would be on his face.

"Nuthin!"

"Yeah we's doing nothin."

"Oh really?"

"...Yeah?"

"I do hope it is 'nothin' for Theodore Galloway will be here soon." Optimus informed. "We don't want to make a bad impression."

Skids twitched, and Mudflap blinked. "Uh, how soon?"

"About twenty earth minutes." Ironhide grumbled before raising a cannon and narrowing his optics. "If you three slaggers do anything I swea-"

"Ey! Why just us three?"

"Yeah! What he said."

"Uhm... guys?" They turned to look at the now white Lyida. "We sorta set a prank for Jazz in the main hanger where he usually recharges."

"Aww Lydia! Why did you have to go ruin it?"

"Because look who's pulling into the spot right now."

"Wut?! I thought yous said twenty earth minutes!" Skids looked around furiously in fear.

"He arrived early, whats going on?" Lennox walked into the area they were at.

"These fraggers decided to pull a prank on Jazz, setting it to go off when he parked in his recharge spot."

"Isn't that the spot where-"

"Yes."

"So he's about to-"

"Yup."

"Well shit."

"Uh huh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AHHH!"

"We're dead!" SKids and Mudflap made a run for it with Sideswipe.

"What is the meaning of this!?" A red faced brown hair'd *Receding hair'd* man stormed in, his glasses falling down his face as he stomped around. "Is this how you greet government officials?!"

The man was covered in sparkly paint a long with his vehicle. His gaze then turned to the only human NOT in uniform who happened to be Lydia Witwicky.

"And WHAT is that civilian doing here? What is this a day care? Get her out of here!"

A few soldiers who had appeared with Galloway took a step forward making Lydia cringe back. When they got to close for comfort a white/orange pede smashed the ground in front of them, a growl echoing around.

The humans looked up into the annoyed gaze of Ratchet, who by now activated his holoform and had pulled Lydia back into him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Galloway fumed.

"Theodore Galloway." Optimus started. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is my second in command Jazz."

"Whats up little man?."

"My medic Ratchet."

"Hmph." Galloway glared. "I don't care who he is, he needs to move! Civilians are not allowed!"

"and my weapons specialist Ironhide." Optimus continued.

Ironhide wasted no time in brandishing his cannons, a malicious glint in his eye. "You feeling lucky punk?"

Galloway all but turned pale, gulping.

"Easy Ironhide."

"I'm just kidding, just wanted to show him my cannons..."

"Keep that tin can away from me."

Ironhide blinked at the gall of the squishy. How dare he? Holding back a growl when Prime gave him 'the' look, Ironhide stood to his full height and grumbled before glaring at the human.

"I want her gone in the next hour you here me?" The Liaison demanded. "I'll see you in the meeting area."

With that, Galloway turned and stormed off, barking orders to others along the way.

"Well he was lovely." Lydia grumbled from Ratchets arms, the later immediately letting go when he noticed he'd been holding her. "You guy's are going to have your hands full."

"What time will your parents be here?" Ratchet suddenly turned.

"Uhm... about an hour."

...

...

...

"I should do one more check on your scars and burns to see how they've heeled before you go." Ratchet spoke as they entered his Med bay.

"Okay."

"Hop up." He told her as he gestured to a chair.

Doing as she was told, Lydia jumped onto the chair, positioning herself and getting comfortable while Ratchet grabbed new bandages and special burn creme, not that she felt pain anymore, but yeah. She felt him remove her leg bandages and jumped at the cool feel of the creme, it was rather cold...

What she HADN'T expected was the all to pleasing tingles running up and down her spine as his hands rubbed the creme upon her thighs where the burns were, moving up her leg then almost sensually down before repeating.

She would later in life find out that he had done this on purpose.

He wouldn't say this out loud, but he was greatly enjoying the feel of her skin, of her legs as he checked over her scars and fading burns before applying creme where need be. He felt every shiver she attempted to hide and feel her body heat in waves making his sensor's go wild.

And not to mention her pheromones were starting to sky rocket.

It was tearing away at his control of himself, of the walls he placed up to ignore the effect she'd been having on him. At the feel of soft hands upon his cheek, Ratchet paused, looking into her sparkling eyes. His spark skipped, he loved her eye's. He would never tire of them, perhaps-

He froze, no no.

He was just her physician.

He'd been arguing with himself over this for a while. Why couldn't he ever stop thinking about her?! He would not fraternize with a patient, He was an entirely different species! A different age! A-and besides; he didn't have time for-

"Ratchet?"

He shuddered at hearing her say his name, "Yes?"

She was blushing, "I-is everything okay?" She had watched as his eyes took on a distant look, and he had froze in his work. Worriedly she placed a hand upon his cheek to catch his attention.

"Yes." He went back to working.

Lydia tried ignoring the tingles racing down her skin at each place his hand brushed, tried to keep her sharp intakes silent. He had no idea what he was doing to her and it was driving her CRAZY! She hoped he was almost finished... because for some reason she was hyper sensitive to his touch.

She blushed deeper as she tried not to squirm in her seat.

"You're heart rate is increasing, you seem flushed. Are you sick?" His voice was deeper then normal and her heart was hammering harder at the glaze appearing in his holoforms eyes.

His hands roamed over her legs to check them more, ghosting over her skin gently as to not aggravate her sensitive scars. Lydia felt them go higher then they should have causing her breath to hitch and her heart to race even more.

Why was he torturing her?

She looked up to him with a heated gaze, and for once Ratchet couldn't stay in control.

Placing both his hands on her head, he brought his own down and kissed her softly, almost groaning. Her lips were softer then he imagined and he pressed himself fully against her as she kissed him back, his spark was almost exploding in his chest when her arms wrapped around him.

He growled possessively as he pressed her gently against the wall, deepening the kiss further. He greatly enjoyed the small shudder her body gave. Greatly enjoyed her sharp intakes and that it was HIM that caused her to react that way and no one else. He was a highly possessive mech, and knowing that no one but him did this was greatly pleasing.

He almost smirked as he could hear her heart pounding. His spark shoving to get closer to her, to hi-

"... Can my check up's be like that?" A female soldier quipped startling the two.

Lydia squeaked, blushing madly before looking anywhere but at Ratchet who had distanced himself far enough for her to flee the Med bay. She could feel his heated gaze as her cheeks turned redder and redder when she fled the medical bay.

What just happened?

Ratchet glared annoyed at the soldier who looked only partially sheepish. "Whoops...I'm just gunna..." She ran out of the room as a wrench went flying after her.

Growling in frustration, Ratchet ran his hands through his holoform hair before dispersing said thing. His regular body was tense and he was now in a worse mood then he had started with.

"Fragg it all!" He threw his wrench at the wall, effectively making a rather large whole, before storming out of his medbay to think.

...

...

...

"You be good okay Oppi?"

"Now wheres the fun in that?" Jazz grinned in his holoform, hugging her to him.

"W-We's gunna miss you!" Mudflap balled, clinging on to Lydia.

"Mud!" She laughed.

"I DON'T KNOW WUT WE'S GUNNA DO!" Skids started balling next.

Sideswipe smirked, knowing the human was getting annoyed, and glomped all three of them. "WHO WILL PULL PRANKS WITH US!" He fake cried.

"Guys! Get off!" She yelped when Jazz joined the hug.

"Sunny! Get in here!"

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker growled, before glancing at the group hug. "No thanks."

"Aw don't be so rude!"

"Frag off."

Lydia managed to squeeze out of the group hug, laughing when they all collapsed without their main support before walking over to Sunstreaker, giving him a quick farewell and snuck in a quick hug before fleeing to the next bot.

"Try not to get into too much trouble from the chevy twins." She told Bumblebee, his holoform smiled cutely at her making her laugh as she hugged him. Bee hugged her back, squeezing her and picking her up causing the girl to laugh again.

"Keep them in line." She grinned to Ironhide next who was grumbling. "I wish I could of stayed to meet Chromia."

Ironhide smirked. "You still could."

"Maybe some day, hopefully when I come to replace you know who."

"Don't make us wait _too_ long. I might accidentally pull the trigger." He growled, only to blink when she gave a quick peck to the cheek.

"See ya 'Uncle' Hide." She laughed at his expression before walking over to Optimus, hugging his Holoform. "I'll see you whenever you want." She promised.

"Take care Lydia Witwicky." Optimus gave a rare smile.

The bots looked between Lydia and Ratchet before Jazz ushered them in, leaving the girl and Medic alone.

"Lydia." He started, an awkward air surrounded them since what happened in the med bay only two hours prior.

"Ratchet." She interrupted, taking a deep breath. "I-I'll miss you."

"Y-you will?" He blinked.

"Yeah." She smiled, making him twitch a bit.

"Look... About earlier."

"It's okay."

"No! It's not."

"It is." Lydia looked to the floor before back up to Ratchet, chuckling at his semi flustered state before hugging him tightly. "I'm really going to miss you." She whispered.

"Lydia..."

"Don't forget me." She said as a tear ran down, kissing his cheek.

Ratchet, overwhelmed with the human feelings racing through him and a deep sorrow, grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. She looked up at him startled, her eye's staring deeply into his. Ratchet leaned down, close enough until their lips were about to touch. "Never." He growled before kissing her then and there. This time fully intending it and not being caught up in the heat of the moment, or being caught up in desire's he'd been holding back.

Spark soaring when she kissed back confidently.

Ratchet swore in his helm that after all this, he would try to make everything work out. He would figure something out to be with her. He couldn't deny it anymore, he stopped when she had kissed back hesitantly in the med bay. He accepted that his spark was calling for her to be his the moment her arms wrapped around him. He swore that some how, some day he would make it work.

He swore it.

* * *

Erm so . Hope you liked this chappie! Finally got some Ratchet/Lydia in there! Woo! Hope it turned out all right xD Uhm if there are mistakes or misspelling I am sorry, So far Fanfic isn't showing all mistakes, its like after I read through it, fix what it shows is wrong and the go to click save another misspelling pops up. Meh.. Anyway! ty for reading!


	9. Note

Unfortunately I've decided that I'm not quite satisfied with how this fic turned out and will be rewriting it. However as a treat for all my patient readers I will post all that I've written for the next chappies. After that the story is officially on hold while I rewrite it. I wont delete this story, just replace each chapter as I fix and edit the things I'm not satisfied with.

Sorry for those who love the way it its I just want it to reach the full potential I expected from it. I plan on this reaching all the way to AOE. Thank you all for your patience and enjoy the three chapters thats been sitting in Documents while I've delt with other things...

You will know when the chapters are update because I will delete and replace them and the name of the chapter will have *Updated* next it. I LOVE YA ALL! enjoy.

*For those of you who are interested. I'm more active on Wattpad under Wolfette91 and have a few more stories up there. However this one was already taken off on account of redoing it.*


	10. Collage

"One more." Lydia mumbled as she searched for her remaining things.

"Ya almost done?"

"Shh Skids I'm thinking."

"Hurry up 'Dia! Sunstreaker's mighty scary when mad."

"Sunny will be fine while I search for my last box! I know I put it here somewhere..." She growled to herself.

"Ya sure one of us can't come with you?"

"Sorry Skids, they don't let Freshmen have car's on campus. Besides, you guys are more need by boss bot then me right now. I know what Barricade said had you guys worried, but nothing's happened, beside's if I can get through collage and graduate, I could become the Autobot's new Liaison."

"Man dat Galloway's a jerk!"

Lydia nodded her head in agreement, ignoring the fact that while talking; Skids was jumping on her bed. Bed's fascinated some of the bots, seeing as they sleep on metal slabs they call births or whatever. Which, to her, doesn't seem very comfortable in her opinion.

"Come on, Lets go!" She briefly heard her father shouting downstairs as she peeked out the door to see Ron running around with some boxes. "Frankie, Koda out! Come on Kiddo we're on a schedule." Ron said as he power walked through the house.

"Slow down." Lydia pouted as she expertly dodged the two dogs running around her feet. "Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me? Did you rent the room out?"

Ron paused, giving her a look before shaking his head. "No." He started. "I've got other plans for your room and it rhymes with home theater."

"Your so mean to your favorite child." Lydia sighed, ignoring Skids as he poked and prodded random things in the house. Ron chuckled before the two of them heard a sniffle coming from the stairway. "Oh no..."

"Look what I found." Judy, who was holding up itty pink baby booties, cried. "Your itty baby booties."

"Aw mom..." Lydia sighed before hugging her mother.

This was all she needed before Judy began to blubber. "My little baby bootie girl!" She wailed. "Y-you can't go!" Judy then proceeded to squish Lydia's face with her hands.

"Ow, ow, ow mom!"

Ron chose that moment, stepping in before snickering at his daughters dilemma.

"You see this daddy? This is how you are supposed to act when the fruit of your loins goes out into the cold cruel world to fend for herself." Lydia squeaked as she flailed and squirmed for freedom.

"Uh huh, my heart is bleeding for you honey." Came his voice, thick in sarcasm. "Collage, bummer."

"You have to come home EVERY holiday! Not just the big ones either." Judy demanded. "You have to come home for Halloween."

"Mom." Lydia laughed. "I can't come home for Halloween."

"Well...We'll come to you."

"Mom.." Lydia sighed before growling at Skids. "Skids! Stop messing with that you'll-"

CRASH~

"-Break it.."

"We'll dress up!" Judy continued, ignoring the clumsy Autobot as she walked over his now crashed form on the floor, his hands frantically trying to fix what he broke.

"No, we're not going anywhere." Ron entered the conversation.

"You'll never know it's us, we'll be in costume."

"Would you let the girl breath for crying out loud? Com on, go pack! There is no way you are packed for a month long trip. Com one! Let's go." Ron started shooing Judy up the stairs. "March young lady!"

Ron smacked Judy's butt making her laugh and turn around flirtatiously. "I like it when you call me young lady; you dirty old man."

"Heh, you haven't seen nothing yet."

"PAPA!" Lydia blushed.

Skids, who was messing around with all the neat human trinkets once more, had blinked his holoform optics before rushing to cover Lydia's ears with his hands to try and salvage whatever innocence she had left.

"Yo! Dat's gross!"

"You know Lydia." Ron picks Skids up and throws him easily out the door before slamming it shut, smirking at the little 'AHH!'

" Ron picks Skids up and throws him easily out the door before slamming it shut, smirking at the little 'AHH!'

"Your the first Witwicky to ever go to collge-" Ron continued as if nothing happened.

"Now I'm crying again!" Judy wails from upstairs. "This sucks!"

"You'll be okay mom." Lydia laughed before turning back to her father who looked like he was trying to hide the fact that he was tearing up. "Papa?"

"You know..." He shuffled Awkwardly. "It's just going to be, you know... hard for her to accept that her little girl is all grown up. You know... going out to handle the world all on her own."

"Papa." She smiled before hugging him.

"I still remember the cute little girl that kept bringing little critters home asking if she could ke- Koda!" Ron suddenly yelled, startling Lydia. "No dominating Frankie! Get the hell off of my couch you filthy beasts! You'll see a lot of that in collage."

"Wha?" She blinked before turning red. "You know I'm not looking for someone right now..."

"Dat's cause she gots a crush on the Doctor~" SKids started singing from outside the door only for Lydia to quickly open it.

This caused Skids to fall into the room with a loud 'ouch!' before she glared down at him. "Shut up!"

"Doctor...?"

"Yeah! Doctor Chett! She can't got five seconds wit out blushing when she steals glances." Skids started laughing hysterically as Lydia turned red. "See?! Just mentioning him and she goes red!"

"Hmm." Ron observed his daughters red face. "I'd like to meet this... Doctor Chett."

"Wasn't he the nice man who was hugging you when we picked you up from the base a while back?" Judy, who had been listening in, came down curiously.

"I-I... you!... SHUT UP!"

"Awww Ron look! She's nervous! I wanna meet him! I wanna meet him!"

"No! Mom!" Lydia fumbled for the right words before huffing and storming upstairs to grab the last of her things, but before she went into her room she withdrew a wrench and threw it down the stairs and hit Skids in the head with precise and perfect aim.

Letting out a laugh she grabbed a few more things and then heard her phone going off.

It was Miles.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Today's the day huh?"

"Yeah." She muttered as she went to snag her hoodie, the same she had worn in the mission city battle.

"Are you nervous?" Miles asked, letting out a yawn.

"A bit yea, but once Collage is over I can be a liaison to the Autobots!" She smiled to herself as she added mentally, and be near Ratchet more often.

Since she left, Ratchet would periodically call to check up on her but he never showed up to the house. She didn't completely understand why but at the same time she knew that the feelings they shared... as she assumed he shared too, were going to be difficult.

"Their Liaison? Come on Dia don't you want to be something else?"

"No." She responded as she folded up a few more shirts. "I want to be the Liaison. I... well I like it a lot being around them."

"And what if they, I dunno, decide to pack up and leave you?"

"... T-then that's their choice." She murmured. "But I think, with Cybertron dead, they will stay."

"You need to have a normal life Dia, with your family. With me."

"Miles, How many times do I have to tell you-"

"-You don't have feelings for me I get it." He snapped.

Lydia went quiet, Miles had been acting rather strange lately, snapping whenever it came to the Autobtos, acting not like himself. It was scaring her to be honest...

"Miles I- Woah."

"What is it?"

Lydia pulled out a metal shard that had been in-bedded in her sweater, how had she not noticed it before? She picked it up and stared at it, her vision blurring and focusing rapidly.

All sound disappeared, all feelings went away, and her mind went blank before images began rapidly racing through her head. Symbols she'd never seen before flashed, bots and cons fighting, planets and stars... Space... information... it was over loading her mind! She felt herself twitch a little.

Then again... suddenly she was convulsing on the floor, foaming at the mouth as her body started gong through a seizure.

Skids walked in a bit later before giving a shout of shock as he raced over and tried to grab the shard only to be harshly burned.

"OW!" He cried before staring at Lydia when pain filled the bond. "Dia! WAKE UP!"

...

...

...

 **"Lydia Witwicky."**

 **Lydia opened her eye's as she found herself in a smokey plane of existence, voices surrounding her and speaking all at once, creating a voice of many as one.**

 **"W-who is there?" Lydia asked fearfully, whipping around to peer everywhere.**

 **"Fear not young one, we will not harm you. We are the souls of Cybertron as one." The voices, though a bit scary. Comforted her with its honest tone.**

 **"W-why are you here?"**

 **"To guide you... and to warn you."**

 **"Warn me?" Lydia looked about, glancing to the left and then right but still not seeing anything. What could they possibly warn her about?**

 **"Long ago, before the war, you were born; Stargazer of Vos, the new well-to-be and the sparkmate of Megatronus."**

 **"Mega...tronus?" She frowned at the familiarity running through her.**

 **"Before the war, before corruption, and before he became Megatron," She gasped in fright before the voices continued ", he was introduced to one whom would become his secret mentor, known to all as The Fallen."**

 **Lydia felt shivers run down her spine at the title, the name made her cringe back and feel afraid just by hearing it.**

 **"Megatronus was slowly poisoned by his mentor, turning dark from the inside out with the hatred that The Fallen implanted within him."**

 **"But-"**

 **"But with his spark full and kept from darkness by his sparkmate, Megatronus could not be fully tainted and so began the plot to kill the one light in his life."**

 **"He wanted Stargazer gone..." She murmured.**

 **"Indeed he did little one. During a great battle, while her spark yearned to be with the autobots but her loyalty to Megatronus keeping her by his side, she came upon some information she could not believe, a plot so devious that it would shake the planet to the core. A plot to destroy all new life, and set the world into sorrow."**

 **"All new life? Y-you don't mean babies... Do you?"**

 **"Fearing for the life within her that she had yet to tell Megatronus, Stargazer began to plot her escape until one day an Autobot struck her, killing the precious life within her. Megatronus found out about her hiding that she had life within her and grew angry and the darkness in him began to spread as he began to get paranoid. Stargazer fled with her closest friend. You know him as Ironhide."**

 **"I thought Ironhide was her brother?"**

 **"Ironhide was not the sibling of Stargazer, You know the mech that is her true sibling. Her sparktwin, Starscream."**

 **Lydia gasped as flashes lit around her. The femme she saw before stood loyally by a calmer and less menacing Megatron and Starscream who looked just like her but very different then he looks now.**

 **"This was Starscream before his own corruption."**

 **Starscreem stood tall, proud, with a confident smirk. Gone was his groveling posture, his screechy voice. His coloring was silver, red and black and looked nothing like he did now.**

 **"The Fallen had sent one of his own after the fleeing Stargazer and Ironhide, posing as an Autobot. Once they reached the Autobot hide out, that follower killed her. Pinning the blame on Starscream to the Autobots, and pinning the blame on the Autobots to Megatron. After the death of his sparktwin, Starscream could no longer stand himself, no longer could he keep reminders. Starscream allowed himself to be changed by a decepticon scientist by the name of Shockwave. Forever changing, twisting, and corrupting who he once was. Megatronus, led by the Fallen to believe the Autobots murdered his mate, was quick to become Megatron. He was twisted into the dark mech you know now."**

 **Lydia tried stopping the tears that were flowing as she felt emotions rise, emotions that were not her own.**

 **They were Stargazers.**

 **There was so much pain and sadness.**

 **"With her destiny cut short, Stargazer's spark began to drift through space. Eventually she found a place, Earth. Out of all the humans on earth, she could sense who you would become, who you could be. She could see the kindness in your soul and so, she gave you her gift and her life span."**

 **"H-Her life span?!"**

 **"Should you choose, you will live as long as any cybertronian would. You are not fully human Lydia Witwicky. It is up to you to discover more about your gifts."**

 **"Who is the Fallen exactly?" Lydia wondered.**

 **"Nineteen thousand years ago, the Primes and their warriors arrived to earth as a part of their attempts on harvesting sun's for energon. However, they learned it had already been inhabited by a small primitive race, Humans. And so they did not continue with the task, for they could not take the sun of a planet inhabited with life. Despite this decision, one of their numbers later known as The Fallen rebelled against his brothers and sought to activate the device and steal the system's sun. This led to a terrible conflict where Transformer fought Transformer and The Fallen fought against the Primes. Before The Fallen could use the Matrix of Leadership to activate the device, it was stolen by his six brothers. Unable to defeat The Fallen in battle, they decided to sacrifice themselves to hide it, and used their own bodies to form a tomb, the location of which was hidden from all Cybertronians, the Primes fading into history, their only legacy being their descendants, who formed the Dynasty of Primes. At some point in the next few thousand years, the Seekers were sent to find the tomb by The Fallen, but they were unable to locate the Tomb, only learning a single clue: "When dawn alights the dagger's tip, three kings will reveal the doorway". When they failed, he abandoned them and they eventually went into stasis from a lack of energon. "**

 **"He abandoned his own comrades." Lydia whispered sadly.**

 **"Lydia Witwiky, when the time comes, heed the call." The voices said her. "And know, The Fallen shall rise again."**

...

...

...

"-dia!"

"W-what?" Lydia burst up from the floor, dropping the shard that she had held tightly within her fist onto the floor. It began seeping through her rug and smoke began to rise. "F-Fire! FIRE!" She squeaked before running out of the room for water. "PAPA WE GOT FIRE!"

She quickly filled a glass with water before running back to poor it on the flame, only to notice Skids who had just stomped it out. "I uh, got it."

She gave a puffed sigh of relief before turning as her door opened and mini decepticons peeked through. "CONS!" She yelped when they raised their weapons and began to fire at her and- Did that one seriously have a penis gun?

She didn't take the time to see before rushing out her window with Skids, ducking as she spotted Ron walking out onto the grass looking up at them. "Lydia?!"

"DUCK DAD!" She shouted as she rolled off the roof and Skids' holoform disappeared. She hid behind the fountain as the minicons were shooting over and over at them.

"SUNSTREAKER!" Lydia screamed when one grazed her ever so slightly.

Sensing her panic, Sunstreaker burst from the garage and transformed, his arm turning to his weapons and he began firing at all the cons. Once all were taken care of he glanced over the area and took notice that he had, unfortunately, destroyed Lydia's room.

"Quick! Hide! She hissed as alarms in the distance began blaring. Sunstreaker huffed in annoyance, before turning back the the garage as Judy began wailing about a waffle iron burning her hair.

...

...

...

"Oh my gosh! Look at this place, I feel smarter already! Oh Ron, can you smell it?!" It was safe to assume Judy was excited,

"Yeah, smells like four thousand dollars a year."

"Oh hey Cheapo."

Lydia giggled at their banter as she lifted up one of her boxes, giving a nervous smile at the large and intimidating building in front of her.

"Hey, go ahead, We'll uh, we'll get your stuff. Just go ahead and check out your room." Ron told her as he smiled sadly.

"Okay papa." Lydia nodded before going inside. She dodged person after person, making sure not to drop her things if she bumped anyone to hard before looking at a room that she would be staying in. Luckily for her she was the first one there and so she quickly chose her preferred side and began decorating it to her liking.

When she got really into it, a clearing of the throat startled her. She jerked around to see a rather cute boy looking at her.

"Hey." He greeted while He leaned against the wall observing.

"Oh uhm hello."

"You must be Lydia right? I'm Leo."

"Nice to meet you..."

And Que the awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

"You know what this is?" She started nervously. "This is that awkward moment. Yeah, see, you're trying to see if I'm a normal person. I'm trying to see if you're a normal guy. Balanced, unmediated, nothing under the crawl space."

"Good personal hygiene, wont stab me in my sleep." Leo smirked as he joined in.

"No criminal record, won't steal anything."

"Including girlfriends."

"Especially girlfrien- wait what?" She looked at him confused.

He threw his hands up in surrender as he chuckled lightly. "It's known to happen."

"You got a boyfriend?" He asked.

"I do. You got somebody?" She thought to Ratchet before clearing her throat.

"No, not a chance. Hey, you a techie?" He asked.

"Kinda."

"Sweet! Sharksky, Fassbinder, where we at?" Leo clapped his hands before walking out of the room, leading his neighbor with him to his room.

"Server's almost online." A nerd said from a computer.

"Network's up and running." Another spoke from his spot in what appeared to be the Ultimate nerd hide out.

"Beautiful, that's what I like to hear. That's Sharksky, that's Fassbinder, my IT gurus. Welcome to my empire The-Real-Effing-Deal-Dot-Com. That's me, I'm sure you've heard of it."

"No I haven't" She sighs.

"Well, that sucks." Sharksky muttered."

"What's all this for anyway?" Lydia asked, looking around at all the nerd tech. She briefly heard him going on and on a kit starting with kitten calendars before she heard one of the nerds yell something.

"Leo! Got brand-new Shanghai vid!"

"Post it! Go, go, go! FTJ! FTJ!"

"What's FTJ?"

"FTJ! Feul The Jet! LEGIT! Did you see that? Did you?"

"Look at this, Half of Shanghai gets wrecked and China says gas leak. Don't believe the hype bro." Leo says as Lydia looked horrified at the screen.

This was not good.

"Just like the alien robots in LA two years ago that everyone covered up."

"Yeah, I saw them and they did this, like, firing thing an came down and toasted this woman. She was li-"

"Looks fake." Lydia quickly muttered.

"NO man, I've seen them. They're these robot-"

"It's fake. Look, I wasn't there so I cant comment or speculate."

"Comment or speculate? Oh come on babe!" He wrapped an arm around her. "How we supposed to hang? Don't be sucking the sack."

"For one." A dark voice snarled from the door way causing everyone to freeze and look over and see Sunstreakers holoform. "Get your filthy hands off of her. For two? That's sick."

"The Sack? What sack?" Lydia was confused.

Sunstreaker almost face palmed, but he knew Lydia was innocent compared to these... filthy flesh bags.

"Ball sack." One explained, watching Lydia's expression turn to disgust.

"... What kind of tool are you?" Fass exasperated.

"Mainstream media sack. Their lying to us. It's aliens."

"Fake." Sunstreaker scoffed as he dragged Lydia back closer to him, both watching the dorks whining about some Robo-warrior stealing their video.

"Oh, here we go." Rons voice came from out the door.

"We made it. Hi." Judy laughed. "It's just like Hogwarts. Hi!"

"Is this Co-ed? This is a Co-ed dorm." Ron grumbled before looking into his daughters room and not seeing her.

"Hi dad, just getting to know my neighbor." She glared at Leo who was still fearfully staring at Sunstreaker. Said mech was giving him a death look.

"Wanna meet my neighbor?"

"Yeah." Judy was eating brownie-

Where did she get those?

"Some real swell guys."

"Hey, I'm Leo." He shook their hands.

"We're the Witwicki's. I'm Judy."

"Hey, you have a great daughter, you really do."

"Ass kisser." Lydia grumbled and Sunstreaker nodded in agreement.

"Well aren't you the sweetest thing!"

"Yeah, real sweet ma. What is that in your hand?" Lydia pointed to the brownies in suspicion.

"I got this at the bake sale for the environment that those boys were having. You know, you don't often see white boys with dreadlocks."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, it's a hundred percent Hawaiian green for the environment."

"... How many have you eaten?"

"Mom, drop it."

"Yeah, they baked it with reefer in it."

"No it's hey!" Everyone started talking at the same time.

"It's my cheat day! I can eat what I want!" Judy started shoving another one in her mouth.

Oh man this was embarrassing, Lydia bit her lip in nervousness.

"-freak out! Please do something right now dad. Please do something." She put her hands on her head, completely embarrassed.

"I did, I trie- Judy!" Ron ran after Judy.

"I can eat all the freaking brownies I want!" She yelled as they ran down the halls. "Handsome guys! Hey, Hey! You! hi! My daughter lives in this dorm. You should go make friends with her. She's Lydia!"

"Glad she ain't my Mamma."

"She's a good Mom so shut the hell up!" Lydia barked causing them to shrink back.

"Oh She is such a good girl! Never been with a guy before!"

Lydia groaned, hiding her face in Sunstreakers shirt, She really needed EVERYONE in school to know she was a virgin. Thanks mom...

"Oh but she has some naughtyyyyy doctor dreams."

"MOM!"

Sunstreaker peered down to Lydia who was completely red now. "Oh really?"

"Shut up." She growled at him.

"FRISBEE! WHOO!" Judy bolted after a Frisbee and tackled the guy holding it.

"Ma!"

"Waaah! ah! Gimmie! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

"You want it?" one guy laughing at the scene asked.

"I want it. Woo!"

"Judy... just put it down." Ron attempted to calm her.

"You really got to control your mother." Someone told Lydia.

"I don't know who this woman is." She muttered.

"Hey, professor, I'd do anything for an A."

This was worse then the butt slap!

"All right, Grace Slick. WE got some snacks in the car. Let's go. Did you get the booties? All right." Ron had enough and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'm upside down!" Judy began laughing again. "Weeeee!"

"Welcome to collage." Leo smirked from next to Lydia who groaned again.

"Can I run away with you?" She asked Sunstreaker who smirked in reply. "Drat."


	11. His return

When Lydia was finally finished unpacking she looked around her room with a grin, it was perfect! She flopped onto her orange and white bed set, groaning in pleasure at the softness before pausing when she heard the little pitter patter of metallic feet on her floor.

She would know that sound anywhere and when she peeked open her eyes, something flash in her peripheral vision.

"Frenzy!" Lydia hissed as she searched the room. She knew she saw his red optics and body just a moment ago. "Frenzy?" She knealed next to her bed, peeking under it and spotting an RC Truck. "What the heck?"

Lydia pulled the truck out, observing it for a moment before setting it gently on her bed and resumed her search. After looking almost EVERY where in her room, she saw a crack in the closet.

"Thought you were cleaver hm?" She walked over to the closet and ripped it open. "GOT YA-AHHH!"

She was then tackled to the floor by the ever so excited Frenzy. "F-frenzy miss sister!" He glomped the poor girl, rubbing his helm in her stomach.

"Uh..." She groaned from the impact on the floor. "Frenzy what are you doing here?"

"Frenzy w-watching Sister! Cade's o-orders."

Lydia grumbled to herself. "Alright, alright."

"F-Frenzy looked e-everywhere! T-t-tired."

She grumbled once more before placing the strange RC truck in the closet, shutting the door, and flopping on her bed with Frenzy cuddled behind her. She'd give Barricade a scolding next time she saw him, but right now she was too tired.

...

...

...

 **"Hmhm I have awoken."**

Lydia shifted in her sleep, eyebrows furrowed. The feeling of someone running their hands over her body made her practically squirm as her eye's flickered back and forth in her dream, skin shivering with goosbumps.

 **"Soon my love, we will be reunited."**

She twitched once more before bolting out of bed, panting and not noticing the gleaming red eye's watching her from the ground.

"Just a dream." She murmured before looking at her clock. "Classes aren't for another hour."

She got up from her bed, leaving Frenzy in his re-charge before going into the showers and returning to the room in a towel, luckily she didn't run into anyone. As she opened her closet to grab something to wear she spotted something moving from the mirror she kept in her closet. Right from under her bed stepped an unknown mini bot, cautiously making his way towards the door.

"Frenzy intruder!" Lydia shouted as she bolted for the door.

"Scrap!" The little bot cursed as he began shouting more profanity's when Frenzy, who woke startled from his slumber, tackled the little con and the two began to fight.

Once Frenzy got the bot in a safe position, Lydia pulled out a wrench from her drawer and removed the bots eye.

"OW THAT FRIGGIN HURT!" The bot screeched.

"Who are you?!" She shouted, preparing to go after him again.

"W-whoa whoa! Easy there warrior godess."

Lydia blinked, warrior... godess?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"The names Wheelie, I mean no harm! The fallen demands the shard! I need that shard, gotta have the shard, gimme the shard!"

"The shard?" Lydia grumbled thinking to herself before growling at the bot. "Your not getting this shard." She hissed before looking around to see her toolbox. She quickly emptied it and Frenzy shoved Wheelie into it, both locking it shut tight and ignoring the shouts of the little drone.

"W-w-what we gunna d-d-do?"

Lydia frowned in thought before she got an idea. "You go tell Barricade about this." She held up the locked box before placing it under her bed. "I'm going to finish the day before I contact the Autobots."

Frenzy quickly made his way out the window, making a com call to Barricade, While Lydia quickly went to her class.

...

...

...

"Time! Space! Gravity!"

Lydia sat next to Leo, scowling at her teacher who had flirted with her the moment she walked in. Luckily Leo threw an arm around her pretending to be her boyfriend. She was happy that he did that for her, throwing the creepy teacher off her back. Now she watched him flirt with another student, taking bite out of an apple and giving it to her to finish. She groaned to herself, rolling her eyes as Leo chuckled at her annoyance.

The more she tried paying attention the more odd she felt. Her vision began to shake and her eyes frantically looked about the room, no one but her noticed the shaking. Letters began appearing all around, voices in her head shouting at her. She let out a hiss as a pounding pain entered her head, she didn't have enough room for this!

She felt her fingers skim through her textbook before her, eyes grazing every letter, word, and sentence. Her hearing going foggy, barely listening to Leo trying to get her attention as she slammed the book closed and raised her hand, much to the annoyance of the teacher.

He spoke, but no words reached her ears as she felt herself waltz up to the bored and began writing down her theories and some of the letters, words, in her head. As soon as she wrote some of the symbols town she felt some of the pressure disappear and she found herself back to normal, standing ever so awkwardly in front of the classroom.

"You. Leave."

She wasted no time in running off, hearing the teacher ask if anyone else wanted to have a breakdown. Her hands fumbled for her cellphone, flipping it open and half hazardously dialing Ratchet.

"Lydia?" Came his voice. "Is something wrong? Shouldn't you be in classes right now?"

"Ratchet! Listen, Listen, Something freaky is going on okay?"

"Where are you?"

Lydia's feet stumbled down some steps, tripping a bit before catching herself. "Listen some serious shits going on. No, no, no. Stop laughing."

"... I'm not laughi-"

"Remember about my great-great-grandfather, Archibald Witwicky? Remember?" She suddenly tripped, yelping as she dropped her things all over the floor and scrambled to pick it up without people stepping on it. "Watch it, watch it, watch... No! Okay, remember how- Can you stop? Watch the foot! What your foot! Ratchet, okay, my great-great-grandfather went on that Arctic mission yea? Right? Remember?"

"Lydia, you need to calm down, are you feeling well? I think you need a check up o-"

"-and he saw Megatron, and like Megatron zapped him and then Archibald started seeing these crazy symbols. Okay, yeah? Now I'm seeing them too."

"Lydia, tell me where you are. I'm coming over there right now. Something is seriousl-"

"Excuse me, I just read a nine hundred and three page astronomy book in thirty two point six seconds. I had a meltdown in the middle of my class and I've been seeing Symbols ever since last night when I dreamed of..."

"What? What did you dream about Lydia?"

"-Megatrons revival..."

"What?! So that is what they did with that shard! FRAG IT ALL! Lydia, Do not move, we are on our way... Lydia? Lydia!"

Her phone went dead and she stared at it mutely before rushing up to her room to grab Wheelie for questioning. She stormed into her room and suddenly she felt another wave of pressure in her head, she had to get it out... get it out! Quickly she grabbed a paintbrush she kept in her closet and dipped it in the paint, murmuring in another language as she wrote on the walls over and over and over again, not hearing the door opening as Leo, Miles and some blonde chick walked in.

"Dude.. What the heck?"

"Leao! Hey! Have you ever gotten a song stuck in your head? It's like the worst song ever, but you cant help but whistle it or sing it cause like, it just repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself? Kitten calendar, Kitten calendar, Kitten calendar, Kitten calendar, Kitten calendar, Kitten calendar." She picked up a stack of calendars and threw them about the room with symbols even on that.

"Uhm, Lydia?" Miles stepped up with a frowned.

"I know your freaking out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Easy fix! Puzzle code in my head, now o the walls. Everything is good! This is the part that- SHH SHHH SHH!" She paused, looking around wildly before freezing in terror at the blonde girl next to Leo. She then had a mini seizure before looking normal. "You were saying?"

"Alice, I'm horrified you had to see this." Leo grumbled. "Lets go-"

"Get out." She shoved him out the door with Leo yelling after her, begging to at least watch.

Lydia felt herself shoved against the wall, letting out a shriek.

"I always knew you were... special." Alice purred leaning in uncomfortably close.

"W-whoa hey wait!" She squeaked before she was thrown on the bed with Alice sliding over her, leaning her face close. "Hey! Hold up! I DON'T FLOW THAT WAY!"

Alice ignored her and planted her lips on Lydia's, the latter of the two feeling disgust run through her as a metallic tongue forced its self in. She felt warnings going off in her brain before the door was shoved open by Miles who stood by a gaping Leo.

"No wonder you keep turning me down." Miles whispered before his eye's widened when a tail came from under Alice's dress and she gave an inhumane roar.

"Take this!" Lydia shouted when she was able to reach the tool box Wheelie was in before smashing it into the robo chick.

Alice gave a roar before her skin and hair melted off, a decepticon symbol shone brightly on her body.

"Shit! RUN!" Miles shouted as he grabbed Lydia, both ignoring the sudden girly screaming of Leo as he ran with them.

"Alien robots! Got to move!"

"Is this real!?" Leo screamed before Miles scowled.

"No," He drawled sarcastically. "It's Scare tactics."

"Just flipping run!" Lydia shouted at them as they continued making a break for it down the hall with the destructive con chasing after them.

"O-Oh my god... Oh my god! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dreams!" Leo whined as he followed. The three made their way into the library, skidding behind some shelves.

"Well I can tell I was missed." Miles growled.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You could of told me you were into women, I would of understand!"

"I'm not into women!"

"What do you call that back there?!"

"Uhm, her forcing herself onto me? I'm a victim!"

"Of what? A little eighty pound girl?" Miles rolled his eyes.

"O-of molestation! It was like getting humped int he neck by a mountain ox! You ever have your stomach tongued by said mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? It's not fun for me okay Miles? And it smelled like... like diesel! Like a Diesel-y tinge to it!"

Miles rolled his yet again.

"You know what I'm not talking to you for ten seconds."

"Real mature Lydia!"

"You have three more seconds!" She shouted before ignoring him more and then counting down. "What were you gunna say?"

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They are growing right now! You need to vomit, vomit it up! YAK! YAK IT NOW!"

Lydia, disgusted with what happened and what Leo said, puked on the ground.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Miles gave Leo the stink eye.

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz, Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me cause of my site, whoa! Whoa! Over there!" Leo pointed as the wall exploded with Alice roaring in.

The trio made their way outside before Miles pulled them to a truck, Lydia stopping to pick up Wheelie and shouting at him to shut up. She hopped in next and flipped open the bottom panel under the steering wheel, hot wiring the car.

"Y-you know how to hot wire a car? T-that's so hot."

"Drive!" Miles shouted. "Drive! She's right there!"

Lydia looked up into the rear view mirror and saw Alice running at them, she quickly threw the vehicle into gear before tearing out of the parking lot. Alice jumped easily on to the car before her long tongue slithered through the windowsill.

"TONGUE! TONGUE!"

"KISS THIS BITCH!" Lydia snarled, driving into a pole and killing Alice. "Finally."

"Move, Move, Move." Leo patted her shoulder as she threw the vehicle in reverse, and then back into drive and out of the area. "What else don't I know? Since you guys forgot to mention some... MINOR DETAILS!"

"Guys?" Lydia blinked up at the Helicoptor coming for them. "Is it normal for helicoptors to fly that low?"

"No..."

"DECEPTICON!" Lydia tried swerving out of the way when a grappling hook slammed through the roof, causing the car to swerve and shoot up to the sky. Lydia screamed as she went flying out, grabbing onto the side of the car door as her feat dangled. Her gaze shifted down as she watched the ground grow smaller and smaller until she was dangling over water.

"Lydia! Hold on!" Miles screamed as he grabbed her and pulled, Leo was quick to help as they tried pulling her up.

She sent prayer after prayer not to fall, her heart hammering in her head as she trembled in fear.

"Hold on!" Leo shouted as her grip started loosening.

"P-Pull me up! Pull me up!"

"Get in! Get in!" Miles and Leo finally managed to pull her inside the car just as the Decepticon let go and they went crashing through a warehouse roof and into the ground.

Everyone coughed and sputtered, looking around to check if they were okay when the car was suddenly cut in half. The trio shouted in fear as Starscream peered down at them with a dark look, his lip plates set into a sneer. "Fah, Let's see." He spit next to the car, growling darkly.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Leo whimpered.

"No." Starscream sneered, "Just me!" He laughed darkly before his optics landed on Lydia. "There you are."

Lydia scrambled out of the car, away from it and Starscream as her heart hammered in her chest. Deep down she felt a feeling not her own, sadness and disappointment aimed at Starcream.

Her twin brother in her past life...

She heard a voice within her murmuring sadly.

'brother... what have you become?'

"There you are."

Lydia's eyes widened before she whirled around to see Megatron standing, glaring down at her with a dark smirk. "Y-you."

"You remember me, don't you?" He chuckled.

"I, hold up! Don't hurt them." She stuttered.

"Shut up!" She felt his clawed hand strike her fragile body and she landed across the room onto a cement platform.

"Lydia!" Miles yelled as she and Leo watched in shock.

"Yessss." He cooed as he pinned her to the table with his digits. "It feels good to grab your flesh."

Her heart jumped in fear at the tone in his voice and she began pleading through that odd bond she had with her twins and Jazz.

'Dia! Hold on!'

'We's coming!'

'Dat fragger better not hurt yous!'

"I will kill you." He leaned his helm closer, relishing in her terror. "Slowly, painfully! But first, we have some delicate work to do."

"W-wait! Wait!" She squeaked as she tried to wiggle in his grasp.

"How easy it would be to snap your limbs off!" He gave a malicious laugh before turning his gaze to the side. "Doctor, examine the alien specimen."

A spider bot cam up, large red optics gleaming sadistically as he clambered up her body. She squirmed at the feeling of his sharp tiny feet and flinched when he leaned in to close, murmuring in Cybertronin and slicing her cheek.

Miles was almost in tears from his fear and Leo was about to shit himself from fear, especially when some worm like bot was flown in towards the two cons. Lydia cried and squirmed, trying to avoid the creature that was shoved at her and forced its way into her mouth, her gagging and sputtering.

"There they are." Megatron watched as images were projected into the air. He watched the letters appear and smirked. "These symbols will lead us to the engergon source."

He observed some more on one projection before he glanced at the other one for a brief moment and froze. In the projection on the side was an older version of him, but how could this human know what he looked like back then?! He continued watching, his eyes glued to the screen as he watched. These memories... An younger version of Starscream appeared, he was fighting beside her and shooting playful banter at both her and the younger him. The image shifted and she was in a battle against an Autobot in the Sea of rust, it switched again to him speaking to her. They were both fighting about a sparkling... their sparkling? Then She was running away with Ironhide, meeting an Autobot before being brutally murdered by her betrayer.

She then saw nothing but space as she traveled and then earth showed. She searched the planet until her eye's spotted a pregnant mother, she scanned her stomach and saw the fetus inside dying. She saw what the baby would have been, saw who she would be and decided that she would be the perfect one to gift.

She faded from life, giving her life to the now dead child and reviving her. Her memories locked away in the tiny form as they melded together and became one being.

Stargazer reborn into that of a human, a different task at hand, and a new life. She was no longer Stargazer, she was now Lydia Witwicky, a human of earth.

Megatron could only stare at the screen, vaguely hearing Starscreams sharp intakes of shock and the confusion of the other humans. His optics turned towards Lydia who was oblivious to what was going on as her face was scrunched in pain, body flailing and trying to get the creature out of her, her fists clenched.

"Ve must have zhe brain! On zhe table! Chop Chop!" The creature is finally dislodged from her causing her to cough and sputter for air, gagging.

"B-Brain?! What does he, WAIT!" She yelped as Scalple pulled up his saw.

"Vell, Zhou have something on zhour mind! Zomthing zhat we need!" Scalpal cackled.

"W-wait wait! Hold on, Okay I know your p-pissed ah! I know your pissed because I tried to kill you and t-that's completely understandable- NO WAIT! AHH! I-I mean if someone tried to ill me I'd be upset too." Her gaze shifted to the still staring Megatron. "We uh, have an opportunity here to start a new! A-and Develop our... relationship and see where it leads us okay?" She bit her lip and yelped as the spider bot got closer. "So you just c-call off your inspector doctor thing and lets talk for like five se- No no! Wait wai-!"

Megatron was about to release her and demand to know about her memories when the roof came crashing in upon its self, Optimus tearing in while Bumblebee crashed in after him, landing on Starscream.

"Come on!" Leo grabbed Miles before they ran across the platform.

"Lydia!" Optimus shouted.

She rolled off the table, wincing as she dodged a pede or two and Watched as Optimus punched a roaring Megatron away and Bumblebee tackle Starscream who was shouting at him. Optimus quickly picked Lydia up and ran out the door, transforming around her.

"Here he comes!" She shouted as she gripped at his seats.

As they drove off into some woods of sorts Optimus transformed just in time to avoid Megatrons shots. "Hide!" He demanded her before punching his enemy in the face. He was then tackled by Megatron before angrily picking up a tree. "Weak!" HE slammed Megatron with it, the cons landing on the trees Lydia was behind before she ran somewhere else. "Puny!" Optimus activated his sword, stabbing Megatron in the back like Megatron did him so long ago. "Waste. Of. Metal." He hit Megatron once more, taking him down and stabbing his shoulder as Lydia kept dodging the debris thrown her way.

"Decepticons!" Megatron shouted, he was losing and had to call for back up. A huge con flew in with Starsceam, shooting at Optimus while Starscream was coming after Lydia. She heard the screams of metal hitting metal, gunshots, and grunting coming from the three fighting bots as she turned tail and ran from Starscream. She was able to dodge him grabbing her and ran off from his sight, flipping over a tree limb and hiding under it, out of sight.

"Come out Stargazer!"

She widened her eyes at that.

"Yes, I know you are her reborn. Your memories showed it all! Lord Megatron may not believe it yet, but I know! I feel it!"

She held her mouth closed as a deep desire to confront him tried to rise. She growled to herself, No! Stargazer was no more! This was her body now, and right now they were the enemy.

"Sister."

She felt a tear roll down before she shook her head at her foolishness. "I am not your sister!" She shouted, Starscrem found her and was staring at her with an unreadable expression. "She died long ago."

"You are wrong." He said, stepping closer. "She lives within you." He barely touched where her heart was with his metal finger. "And I will find a way to bring her back even if that means forcing you to come with me."

"They will kill me! Then what? Your chance at having your twin back will be gone."

Starscream gave a cold laugh. "My bond with her will never die! I can feel her as we speak! The closer you are to me the more the bond is opened. Of course your fleshy form cannot feel it."

"Do you care for nothing but yourself!" She shouted at him, fear rising. She would die if they wanted to bring Stargazer back to life.

"I cared for one, and she was take from me." He hissed in hatred. "I will never be the same again."

"Lydia!?"

Her head whipped around to see Optimus looking for her and spying her near Starscream. Before he could make his move Megatron shot a fatal blow, sending him flying over near her and Starscream growled before running back to safety.

"Optimus!"

"Is the future of our race not worth a couple of human lives?"

"You'll never stop at one! I will take you all one!" Optimus roars as he gets up, fighting with a new vigor and landed on the flying con from before, ripping its face in two. "Piece of tin." He spat before tossing the body down. "Lydia? Where are you?"

"Optimus!" She stepped out in horror. "Behind you!"

It was to late as Megatron stabbed Optimus through the spark. "You are weak!" Megatron shoutes before blasting him in the chest and throwing him forward.

Lydia watched in horror as Optimus fell in slow motion, her body felt as if ice was dumped upon her as shock rose. She ran to Optimus's helm. "No! No, no! Boss bot?" She whispered in worry, placing her hand on the used to be warm metal of his face.

The warmth was fading as his optics flickered and voice filled with static. "R-Run Lyida. Ru-" His optics shut down and the life left his spark.

"No, no! Optimus! Come back!" She pleaded, patting his cheek. Tears began streaming down as her heart pounded painfully, the sound around her was nothing but painful roaring noises as a ringing began to sound, getting louder and louder.

"Optimus." She cried, laying her head against his cheek.

Megatron watched and was about to grab her when engines were heard roaring closer. He snarled in anger before ordering Starscream to retreat. The two glared at the arriving Autobots, Ironhide roaring in fury as he shot cannon fire after cannon fire. The two cons retreated into the woods, Megatron laughing all the while.

He finally did it, he finally destroyed Optimus Prime!


	12. On the run

"No..."

Ratchet stared down at his friend and leader, how could this happen? He felt his spark clenching painfully. How many more did they have to lose in this war? How many more?! He turned his gaze to Lydia who stayed crying by Optimus's helm, her small arms holding whatever she could in a desperate hug. "Lydia..."

Ironhide, Jazz, Barricade, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe had gone after the fleeing cons in a fury while Ratchet, the Chevy twins, and Jolt stayed behind, Bumblebee would be arriving soon with the other two humans.

"I'm dreaming right? Right Ratchet? This is all a horrible dream..." She pleaded with him.

"No." He vented. "This is not a dream... but it is a nightmare."

Lydia shook her head, why did Optimus have to die? She heard the screeching of tires as Bee arrived, his door opening for Miles and Leo to hop out. "We have to go!"

"No..." She didn't want to leave him...

"Lydia, now." Ratchet ordered as he picked her up, quickly transforming around her and into his alt mode as Jolt did scans upon Optimus's body.

"No Ratchet! We can't leave him!" She cried. "Why are we leaving?"

"The Decepticons are after you Lydia, we must get you to safety." Ratchet replied as he sped off, taking the lead with Skids, Mudflap, and Bee behind him. They would have to go into hiding.

...

...

...

"What we are hearing from the German government is, that the world broadcast was a satellite hacking. The military has just told us they have assumed code delta, which is the highest level we have been at since Nine-Eleven. President Obama is being flown to a bunker somewhere in the middle of the United states in the face of the worst simultaneous attacks ever around the globe. The aircraft carrier USS Roosevelt goes down off the East Coast, all hands lost. Worldwide casualties are in the neighborhood of seven thousand, but that number could climb. It's too early to tell. What we need to ask now is, Who and Why?" A broadcast plays on Leo's cell phone. "The FBI is still trying to locate the girl, Lydia Witwicky. We believe they have information about the attacks. The FBI, CIA and Interpol are all seeking the cooperation of worldwide law enforcement."

"Hey chika, you listening to this?" Leo called over to Lydia who sat curled against the wall with her head on her knees, Ratchet was off on a com with Jolt and the others. Miles was talking silently with Bumblebee and the Chevy twins were scouting the area. "They have a traffic-camera spotting Lydia and- They have a picture of me?! Man, We're dead bro! FBI, CIA we are wanted fugitives now! I just need you to focus for a minute." Leo ran down the steps towards Lydia.

"Shut up Leo." Miles snapped.

"This thing has blown up to a whole nother level, Arlight?" Leo continued.

"Give me this!" Lydia finally snapped as she swiped the phone from Leo's grasp and threw it to the floor. "They can track us."

"W-What? They can track us? Like, satellite track us? Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage." Leo sputtered. "This is kidnapping!"

"Yo, Le-yo!" Skids came in.

"Those things are gunna give me a heart-attack, I swear."

"They are not THINGS!" Lydia shoved Leo down. "And They are my brothers."

"That's cuz yous a wuss." Mudflap retorts.

"You guys forced me into that car, right, so-"

"Ohh I think He's scared." Mudflap laughed to Skids who jumped from the wall he was perched upon.

"Hey, Mudflap, what we gunna do with this shrimp taco?" Skids asks his brother.

"Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw em in the trunk and then aint noboddy gunna know nothing! know what I mean?"

"Not my trunk."

"Yo, bumper cars." Leo called.

"Bumper cars?"

"Cut it out, I'm hearing you, alright? I'm right here and I can hear you, no one's popping any caps in any asses okay? I've had a hell of a day!"

"Why don't yous go get a hair cut with yo bitch ass?" Skids fired back.

"Go whine to yo boyfriend." Mudflap finished.

"Listen, Lydia, I know what I'm gunna do, man. Look, I'm just gunna go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had nothing to do with this so I'm not an accomplice." Leo looked to Lydia.

"Hey, you wanted this right? You wanted the real deal? Well, HERE IS THE REAL EFFING DEAL! Wake the hell up Leo! You're in the middle of this! You wanna run like the little coward you are? Then go! No one's stopping you. Just make up your mind, shut up, and stop complaining!" Lydia huffed and puffed.

She had it with him, oh HE had a hell of a day? Right.

"You okay?" Miles frowned to Lydia who nodded. "There's nothing you could have done."

Lydia looked to the ground in sorrow. She turned to Ratchet who had returned with Bumblebee and felt her eyes prick. "Ratchet... Bee... if you hate me I understand."

The two bots look startled.

"Lydia." Ratchet started softly. "I could never hate you. You are the one I care about the most."

"If there's anything you need, we wont be far." Bumblebee finished.

"B-but he's dead because of me..." Lydia teared up. "He came here to- to protect me and he's dead."

"There's some things you just cant change. So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain."

"I'm going to make it right." She muttered hollowly, "I'm going to turn myself in."

"No!" Ratchet denied.

"We- We've got to stick together." Bee told her.

"Your not going to do that." Ratchet, now in his holoform, said sternly as he made her look at him.

"Yes I am." She mumbled.

"Lydia, Everything we've worked for will be wiped out, in one day."

She thought for a moment as she stared into Ratchets blue eyes before an Idea hit her. "Ratchet."

"Hm?"

"These, the symbols that have been in my head, do you know them?"

"That's very ancient." Ratchet blinked in shock. "That is Cybertronian, this is very serious."

"They have to mean something Ratchet, like a message or a map to an Energon source. Can you read it?"

"Hmm." Ratchet narrowed his eyes in concentration. "I'm sorry but no. This is the language of the Primes, before even my time."

"If you can't read it, we have to find someone who can..." Lydia mumbled just as Leo came back in.

"Look who came sashaying back." Skids taunted.

"Hair growing like a Chia pet. Look at em, look at that." Mudlfap laughed.

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, alright?" Leo grumbled.

"That's cause yous a pussy." Mudflap retorted.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through. Anyway, I heard you have a problem. I think I know who can help." Leo told Lydia.

"Who?"

"Robo-warrior."

...

...

...

"A Deli?" Miles glared at Leo.

"Hey, Hey, this is where he is alright? Look, look!" Leo led them inside the building and pointed at a familiar man who was yelling at one of the workers. "That's him! Robo-warrior. That's the guy right there!"

"No." The man groaned at the sight of them.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Miles glared.

"Simmons?" Lydia blinked in shock.

"All right! Meat store is closed! Everyone out!" Simmons barked, his mother, or Lydia assumed it was his mother, copied him and was shooing everyone out.

"Wait, you know this guy?"

"Oh yeah." Miles drawled. "We're old friends."

"Old friends? YOU lot are the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause you and your little friend here. Well, Her I can stand." He muttered.

"Moron! Where is the whitefish?" His mom suddenly shouts at a guy.

"Hey! Don't touch me with pig!"

"Yakov!"

"What?"

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around. You want those new teeth you saw on Sky Mall?" Simmons asks him seriously.

"Is my dream."

"Help her out." Simmons ordered before turning back to the group before him. "I didn't get your name." He pointed to Ratchet.

"Ryan Chett."

"You live with your mama?" Miles sneered.

"No. My mama lives with me. It's a big difference. They've got your face all over the news alien girl."

"I know..."

"And N.B.E.-One still kicking huh? How did that happen? Actually don't answer that, I don't want to know what your hiding. Shoo, go on, you never saw me. I have Bagels to smear."

"Please, I need your help." Lydia stepped up closer.

"Really? You need my help?"

"I just- Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay? I had a little crab like bot plunge some device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and it projected itty bitty alien symbols like a flipping home movie! To top it off I'm a wanted fugitive." She pulled at her hair in frustration.

"... you said it projected images off of your brain?"

"Right."

"Meat lover, now!" Simmons ordered.

The group followed after him and into his... meat locker where dead pigs hung.

"Eyuch." Lydia winced as she looked at them.

"Swine flu, not good."

"Shut up Leo."

"What you are about to see is top secret!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Don't tell my mother." Simmons finished before opening a secret door. "Now you know, next time you eat goat or a pig there is a story behind it. Saaad little story." Simmons told Leo before leading them down a ladder and into a secret room and then into an office of sorts STACKED with papers.

"Okay, files, files. We're talkin about symbols. okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the ones you saw?"

"Yes," Lydia breathed in shock. "Where did you get these?"

Simmons climbed up file cabinets to get to more papers. "Before I got fired, I poached their crown jewel! Over seventy five years worth of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long time. How do I know? Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world. China, Egypt, Greece, shot in 1932. These the symbols you see in your head?" Simmons asks as he lays down more pictures.

"Yes." She replied.

"And same here yeah? So tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens, and I think some of them stayed. Check this out. Project; Black Knife, Robots in disguise. Hiding here all along, we detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with them to investigate it but they said the readings were infinitesimal and that... that I was obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?"

"Well your certainly passionate about all this... but Megatron, he said that there was another Energon source here." Lydia told him.

"Here... on- on earth?"

"On earth."

"Another source..."

"Okay, and these symbols, the maps inside my head would lead him there."

"You talked to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked.

"The language is ancient." Ratchet starts. "The source is before our kind, predates us."

"Us?"

"This is Ratchet," Leo introduced. "Medical officer to the Autobots."

Before Simmons could ask any questions Lydia interrupted. "I'll explain later."

"So it comes before them." He doesn't miss a beat. "Welp! we're porked unless we can talk to a con! I'm not on speaking terms with them."

"A Decepticon?" Lydia murmured, looking out to Bee from the window. "I am..."

"What?" Ratchet looked at her in shock.

Lydia smiled sheepishly before leaving to grab the box Wheelie was in and brought it inside. "This may be a bit sad..."

"Open it." Ratchet glared.

Ohh... she was in trouble...

As soon as she opened the box, Wheelie lunged out while the rest jumped back in alarm. "I will have SO many Decepticons on your butt!"

"Hey!" Lydia growled aggressively, yanking on the chain that was attached to the small bot. "Behave!"

"Easy!" Wheelie put up his servos when he saw the wrench in her back pocket.

"That, that's a Decepticon?" Leo gaped.

"Yes."

"And your what, training him?" Miles asks next.

"Trying to..." She said sheepishly again.

"I've spent my whole life combing the planet for aliens." Simmons trailed off amazed.

"LEMME OFF OF THIS!" Wheelie starts viciously chewing the chain.

"- and your carrying one around in your purse like a frickin little chihuahua?" He finished.

"Huh? Chihuahua?! You wanna throw down you pupic fro-head?" Lydia burst out in giggles, earning a surprised look from the mini bot.

"Okay, 'm sorry about your eye, you know." She started sweetly. "But if your a good boy..."

"Uh-huh? Uh-huh?" Wheelie asks.

"-then I wont rip out the other eye. I wont rip it out." Everyone's twitching by now. "Just tell me what these symbols are."

Wheelie stares at her for a moment before grumbling and kneeling down to get a better look. "Hmm, alright, uh... oh! I know that. That's the language of the primes. I don't read it, heck most cons don't BUT these guys... where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

"They can read this?"

"Yeah, Seekers pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here for thousands of years looking for something. I don't know what cause' nobody tells me nothing but they'll translate those symbols for you and I know where to find them."

"Show us." Simmons ordered.

Wheelie paused for a moment before activating a small red laser beam upon a map. "Closest one is in Washington."


End file.
